Stuck
by Flower princess11
Summary: Star Strong and Sam Manson are two very different girls. They have nothing in common except one thing. They are both in love with Danny Fenton. When circumstances separate them from Danny and leave them stuck together, it's an all out war for survival. Will the two girls finally learn to get along or will they destroy each other before the ghosts get to? Sequel to "Lost".
1. Star's RecapAGAIN

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 1: Star's Recap...AGAIN_**

_Dear Diary_

_It's me again, Star Strong._

_A lot has happened recently, and honestly I don't even know where to start. _

_I guess I should start at the beginning, you already remember of my incident on Specter Island and also the time I got stuck at school over night. I already told you of those stories, of how I somehow got wound up in some life jeopardizing peril that involved **GHOSTS** of all things and somehow managed to survive...somehow._

_After that, it involves a bunch of emotional and social drama, including my big decision to quit the A-Listers once it became evident that they didn't care about anyone but themselves and I realized that I didn't want to be like that anymore. I didn't want to sit back and watch Dash beat up and belittle the other students anymore and not get punished due to his position on the football team, I didn't want to pretend to like a guy due to his social status and I especially wanted to stop pretending to be friends with Paulina Sanchez, I was tired of being the satellite to the most self-centered, materialistic and selfish girl out there._

_I knew for a long time of her flaws and I ignored them all over the sake of popularity, but not anymore. When Paulina made it clear that she cared more about her stupid party that I didn't attend over my own well being, I knew that it was the last straw. I knew that she didn't care about me and never did. I also knew that I no longer wanted a person like her in my life anymore, so I quit the A-listers and openly began to hang out with Valerie, a friend that I had that actually did give a darn over my well being as well as try and make up with those who I was cruel to in the name of the A-Lists, which I pretty much managed to do when I anonymously changed the school's policy by threatening to sue the pants off of Lancer for his double standards with the students._

_Yeah, I did that. Hey, when your dad happens to be a big shot lawyer, you know that it's a threat that cannot be taken lightly, and Lancer did what I told him to do and thankfully things have been better at Casper High since now every time Dash and his goons try to hurt the others, they got what was coming to them._

_At the time, I thought that would be it. I thought all of my adventures would be over, that all of the ghosts, danger and confusion would be over but boy was I wrong but those incidents are linked to what I am about to tell you. A lot of changes have happened recently, both good and bad and they are all connected but the biggest change in my life so far, is also the one I am most eager to talk about right now._

_I'm in love!_

_With the most amazing guy I have ever met. A guy who not only saved my life, but also made me reevaluate it. He made me open my eyes and see that_

_Danny Fenton...the guy who I was stranded on Specter Island with and trapped at the school overnight...and who also found a special place in my heart._

_Yes, Danny Fenton, the nicest, sweetest, bravest and most special guy in the whole world. Ever since he saved my life on Specter Island, I have been drawn to him, at first I didn't...or maybe I wouldn't understand why but over time, the more I got to know him, the more I got to discover the smart, tough, cool and above all, selfless guy he is, the more drawn I was to him._

_I couldn't be oblivious for ever, after the incident at the school, I knew that what I was feeling for him was much more than just admiration or gratitude. Much more and it got deeper when we officially became friends and I got to bond with him in a normal, stress free setting and I found that we actually had some things in common._

_I knew what I felt for him was something special, more special than what I felt toward anyone before._

_I knew that I had feelings for him and I wanted him to be mine...but there were some things holding me back._

_At the time, it was the fact that he still didn't tell me whatever secret he was hiding at the time and since I had wanted to have a real, **trusting** relationship with him, I felt that I had to wait for him to trust me, before I made my move._

_At the time, I was somewhat content with just being his friend, I had truly come to just enjoy spending time with him, getting smoothies, bowling together and I even helped him with his homework, where my math prowess really came in handy. I just tried to be content with just being close to him, enjoying the special friendship we have developed recently until he was ready to tell me his secret and then and only then, I could tell him mine._

_That I was falling for him..._

_Though it was easier said than done, especially since I wasn't the only girl who wanted him._

_Sam Manson being the biggest obstacle. She made it no secret that she didn't like me but I didn't care, since the feeling was mutual. There was also the fact that she was crushing on Danny too and she sees me as a threat, well..she should, since, even if I am no longer part of the A-listers anymore, I still won't back down from getting something I want if I get the change._

_And right now, I want Danny._

_However, since she is Danny's friend, I had to bite my tongue since as much as I didn't and still don't like her, she is Danny's friend and it's not like I could flat out ask Danny to drop her since I didn't want to be that kind of girl. I at least tried to be civil with her, for Danny's sake only. I didn't like her and I still don't but it's not like I can choose who Danny is friends with. I just tried to ignore her when I could, and focus my attention on Danny. Anyway, aside from Sam and the fact that Paulina acted especially nasty during cheer practice since I quit the A-List, things have been wonderful._

_I was finally able to be public with my friendship with Valerie again and I had a good thing going on with Danny as I tried to wait for the day that he trusted me with his secret._

_However, it seems the drama wasn't over yet as something else came to shake up my already less-than-typical life._

_It happened when my mom came for a little visit and brought her family with her. Yeah, she came and she brought baby Pierre, that airhead Colette and also Jean **Puke!**_

_**Ugh!** I always hated those two. Jean Luc was the reason my parents split and Colette was the biggest pain in my side since my mom brought her over to introduce "my new sister". They are the biggest creeps in my life but my mom refused to see that, she just brought them and expected me to be okay with it. And because I promised my dad, I had to spend the weekend with them since my mom still had her visitation rights._

_My stupid step family hadn't even boarded the plane yet and I was already dreading their visit, but there was some silver lining. I told Danny and he offered to come with me for moral support, and to be a buffer I needed to get through the meeting. At the time, I was grateful and I just hoped that the weekend would go quickly._

_Anyway, Danny went with me to meet them and as I feared, my mom mistook Danny for someone stalking me and then as a servant and Jean Luc started saying rude things to him in French and acted like he didn't notice. That was lousy but Danny meeting Colette was, without question, the worst part of our reunion._

_She kept trying to hit on him every chance she got. It annoyed me to no end. She used to do that with all of my past boyfriends, even Kwan wasn't immune to her superficial charms. She always used her stupid accent and fake sweet voice to flirt with boys and they basically turned into her drooling slaves. She is just like Paulina, only more annoying, maybe that's why I always hated her._

_Thankfully, Danny was smarter and had more common sense. I could tell he wasn't interested in Colette. Unfortunately, she wouldn't take no for an answer._

_During dinner, I saw it happen. Colette was so eager to attract Danny that she **kissed** him...right in front of me._

_The sight broke me. The boy I've fallen for getting kissed by my least favorite person in the world. I knew that it wasn't as it seemed, I knew that Danny didn't really like Colette and I knew that she just did it to get under my skin but I...I just couldn't stand the sight and I had to get out of there._

_I ran...like a coward but Danny found me and explained that Colette kissed him and said that she was into him but he turned her down, saying that he didn't like her. I knew that he was telling the truth but it still hurt. I knew that I really liked Danny and I also knew that I wasn't the only one. He is a great guy and I was actually considered telling him my feelings there, out of fear that I might miss my chance if I waited too long._

_However, before I could decide, we overheard my mom and Jean Luc speaking in English and to my dismay, I heard Jean Luke trash talking Danny, calling him plain and not good enough for our family. I got mad, since Danny was a great guy, however, before I could make my presence known and call Jean Luke out, I heard something I didn't want to hear...from my own mother._

_She was actually **agreeing** with Jean Luc, saying that Danny was **"beneath"** me and that sooner or later, I would realize and go for someone more **"suitable".** I didn't believe my ears. I mean, I knew my mom was a snob and an airhead but I didn't think she would think so poorly of my friend after knowing him for less than a day._

_Before I could say and do anything, Danny told me that he needed to be alone and he ran. I had to see the only guy I ever truly like run away...because of what my stupid step family and my mother said. I tried to find him and see that he was okay, but I couldn't find him._

_He was gone...and it was their fault!_

_I got so mad, I went to the table, where my mom, Jean Luc and Colette who had come back, all of them acting like their usually arrogant selves. Then Colette started to tease me about Danny again. When she did that, I found myself grabbing her drink and dumping it on her head._

_I did it and I still don't regret it._

_She has stolen my past boyfriends, took my things without asking, flirted with Danny to bug me and kissed him in front of me and I couldn't take it anymore..._

_I dumped it on her head and started yelling at her, and as predicted, Jean Luc and my mom started to defending her, despite the fact that I told them what she did and I told them what I heard and that Danny left because of what they said._

_As predicted, Jean Luc refused to apologize and my mom acted like I was in the wrong and I couldn't take it anymore. I started yelling at them, blaming them for what they said about Danny and when my mom tried to get me to stop, saying that I was making a scene, I got even angrier._

_I just exploded, I yelled at Colette, telling her about all of the things I hated about her, from her stupid high voice to the fact that she tried to steal Danny away from me. I yelled at Jean Luc, telling him that I hate him for being a womanizing slimeball homewrecker who hits on anything in a skirt. And last but not least, I was faced against my mother, who still defended those two and acted like I was saying things that weren't true._

_I told her about how bad they are and she refused to listen. I was so mad that I soon started telling her things that I have been keeping to myself since the divorce. Like the fact that I hated that she left my dad to start with to go to France to be with Jean Luc. I told her that I hated that I almost never saw her in person, only getting a visit every few months and just got some gifts in the mail and I told her that I hated her vapid, snobbish behavior, how she treated my friend, who saved my life and made me see how wrong I was and also, how I felt about the fact that she has been a lousy mom for a long time._

_Once I started, I couldn't stop. I told her everything I have been feeling since she left us, all the pain, the anger and all the suffering I felt because of her that I had tried to ignore for years but they finally came out..._

_Once I was done, my mom still refused to apologize and told me to go to the hotel room to think about what I have done...like I was the one who did something bad._

_I couldn't believe it...but I should have seen it coming._

_My mom **never** apologizes since she never thinks she is in the wrong._

_When that happened, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that my mom saw Colette and Jean Luc more as her family than me, even though I was her biological daughter. I ended up saying the three words I hoped I never had to say to her...but I did it._

_**"I hate you..."**_

_I said those words and left, saying that I would find Danny and then leave._

_I ran out of the restaurant and soon hid behind a potted plant and then began to cry._

_I cried over Colette kissing Danny, I cried over Jean Luc and mom driving Danny away and I cried over my mom leaving us and not caring about me...I was so miserable that I just wished to be with Danny and be as far away from my mom and my stupid step family as possible._

_That's when things turned a turn for the worse._

_It turns out that a ghost named Desiree, a genie like ghost heard me and decided to grant my wish...by sending me and Danny **PHANTOM** far away..._

_To the Ghost Zone..._

_Yeah, the Ghost Zone, the home of ghosts, ghouls and all that stuff._

_I was terrified but Danny Phantom promised to get me home and as freaked out as I was, I knew that Phantom is a hero and I was probably in the safest hands possible at the time...or I would have been, had it not been for the fact that he was beginning to lose his powers..._

_Apparently, he had been in a fight with this ghost named Skulker, a psycho hunter who wanted to hunt him to make him into a pelt of all things! (Gross, right?)._

_Anyway, even if he was losing his powers, he was still determined to get me back home, alive._

_So, we were off, traveling the Ghost Zone to get to a place called the Far Frozen, where Phantom said there was a map that could get us home. I know it sounds crazy but I was in a dimension filled with ghosts and Phantom is a hero and he has no reason to lie, so I trusted him._

_We traveled, even if he was losing his powers, he still protected me during our journey as we came across a ghost who controls boxes and seems to have a major need for attention, a pajama wearing ghost who wanted to make friends in the worst possible way, a ghostly child who threw exploding water balloons at us and also a biker ghost and his girlfriend, and the former tried to pick me up, which was super creepy but we managed to sneak away when his girlfriend got mad at him._

_Anyway, we continued our journey and even came across a ghostly dog named Cujo, who happens to be friendly with Phantom. At first, Cujo seemed like a cute little puppy, but it turns out that when he gets excited, he turns into a huge ghostly monster dog and I thought for sure that he was going to eat us, but Phantom promised that he was a good boy._

_I had no choice but to trust him but it turns out that Cujo, while wild, is actually a good dog and even gave us a ride, so we didn't have to do anymore walking, which was good since I already broke my heels and got blisters to boot. We continued our journey on Cujo and I was beginning to feel hopeful that I would actually make it home again, that I would see my dad again, and Valerie and especially Danny...my Danny._

_The fact that this was my third life-endangering adventure in just a few months made me decide to stop waiting to see if he would tell me his secret or not, I decided then and there that as soon as I saw him, I'd tell him how I felt about him and then just hoped that my feelings weren't one sided._

_However, someone attacked us and captured me._

_It was that psycho hunter, Skulker._

_He captured me and Cujo and he said that he was going to use me as bait to lure Phantom into a trap. As terrified as I was, I was furious, as this guy was hunting Phantom like he was some sort of wild animal and he trapped me like one too._

_To make matters worse, you will never believe who was in the cage that was next to mine._

_Yes, the monster of Specter Island. The same one that nearly killed us on the island and chased us at school. Apparently, Skulker captured him too and now had him caged up and he threatened to put me in his cell if I said anything else._

_I knew that I was trapped and the only thing that I could do was hope and pray that Phantom would come and rescue me soon. After who knows how long, Skulker gave me some slop and expected me to eat it. As hungry as I was, I wasn't going to, so I gave my food to Cujo and soon I noticed the monster of Specter Island, who looked hungry too, my guess was that Skulker didn't feed it enough._

_I decided to give the rest to it, since I figured I rather it try to eat my leftovers, than try to eat me..._

_More time passed and I just kept hoping that Phantom would come to save me. Well, my waiting paid off, since he did come but he was still low on power and had to do some sneaking around but Skulker noticed and they took the fight down. I was freaking out, wondering if he was okay but thankfully he came with the key and let me out before he continued fighting with that creep with the mohawk._

_I have seen Phantom fighting before on TV and he was really strong but Skulker was still dangerous and I wanted to help, so I somehow ended up in his lab and found a bazooka and I didn't think twice about using it but as soon as things started tipping in our favor, Skulker blasted it out of my hands and a little of me._

_I was hit but I managed to survive but it hurt a lot. I saw the fight and I wish I could have done more to help. Then I found the key and I saw the cages where Cujo and the monster was. I got an idea, a foolhardy one but as much as I hated that stupid monster, I hated that sicko Skulker even more._

_I let them both out and they both went to attack the hunter, thus giving Phantom some help._

_We let the rest of the beasts out and before long, we managed to defeat Skulker by destroying his suit, it turns out he is really a little green blob on the inside with big delusions of grandeur. I was mad that something so small caused us so much trouble but justice was soon delivered when the many beasts he captured soon chased him to get some much needed payback...including the monster of Specter Island, but not before he thanked us._

_Yeah, it turns out he actually talks...who knew, right?_

_Anyway, we left that crazy island and me and Phantom began talking and he said something to me that surprised me._

_He said that he was worried about me, he said that he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to me and that what he feels for me is deeper than just a friend._

_I couldn't believe it, Danny Phantom, a superhero, just revealed that he likes me._

_If Paulina saw this, she'd flip. Danny Phantom likes me... **ME!**_

_Still... I am not that shallow girl anymore and I had to turn him down, because another Danny found his place in my heart._

_I turned him down and then...well, let's just say I found out that there is much more to him that meets the eye. Eventually, we managed to find our way home when and I was reunited with my friends and family._

_Also, I told Danny Fenton my feelings and we kissed, deciding to become an official couple since I knew then that he trusted me and I trusted him as much as I adored him. _

_However, the story doesn't end there._

_It turns out, my dad was planning on terminating my mom's visitation rights since he blamed her for me going missing but I asked him not to, since I saw for myself that my mom really did miss me and regretted what she said, I saw it with my eyes and she proved it when she apologized to both me and Danny._

_As I said before, my mom never apologizes, but she did it then and I saw the tears in her eyes were real...so I knew that she was being sincere._

_I asked my dad to give my mom another chance, since I was tired of wasting my entire life on all of this stupid family drama. Miraculously, my dad agreed but it was obvious that my mom would be on thin ice for now own around him._

_Speaking of which, my mom apologized and promised to be a better mother, and even made a decision to move back to Amity Park to do just that._

_I would have been okay with that, but it came with a downside since that means that Jean Luc and Colette would be moving here too and even worse, Colette would be coming to Casper High now._

_It was so unfair but I decided that I would have to handle it. Besides, I had Danny as my boyfriend now and I knew that no matter what, he likes me and not Colette and with him by my side, there isn't anything I couldn't handle, even if it means being forced to live in the same town as Colette while my mom learns how to act like a mom again._

_Anyway, with my mom moving back here, she and my dad actually trying to make a somewhat civil relationship for our family's sake and the fact that Danny and I are now dating, I was happy enough to handle stupid Colette and her stupid dad being here..._

_As I said, as long as I have Danny with me, I can handle anything._

_I can still remember our first date..._

_It went better than I hoped. We had dinner where we were free to talk about... well, anything. We kept it as quiet as possible to avoid unnecessary attention, but we were now able to be open with each other. It felt good to trust each other with our secrets and personal lives._

_Then we went to go see a movie together...a movie was about survival on an island. Ironic, right?_

_Then we had a stroll through the park, one that went as close to the stars as you could get. I was nervous at first, but having Danny there, with his arms around me and those eyes looking at me made me feel safe._

_Not just because of what he can do._

_We kept staring at each other until, without one word, we kissed._

_Yeah...it was the **perfect** first date..._

_So, Danny and I are together now, my mom is moving back and is trying to be a mom again and with the exception of Colette and Jean Luc living here and the fact that both Sam and Paulina hate my guts, everything is perfect._

_Yes, perfect . Now that I have Danny with me as my boyfriend and we love and trust each other, I have never been happier._

_And things are just going to get **better** from here on out..._

* * *

_"_And done...'Star said as she placed her pencil down and put her diary away in her usual hiding spot that was right under her mattress.

She smiled and sighed, feeling over the moon.

And why shouldn't she?

She has a wonderful boyfriend now, her mom is actually trying to act like a parent again and her dad has agreed to give her one last chance. They even had brunch together yesterday morning, just the three of them, no Colette, no Jean Puke and Georgia's sister had babysit little Pierre, so it really was just the three of them and her parents actually made an effort to get along.

Sure, it was awkward like crazy and her folks tried hard not to talk about some still sore subjects but the fact that her mom and dad were trying to be civil to each other was enough to make her feel happy.

It was almost like how they used to be, even if it was only for one brunch that last roughly an hour and a half before her dad had to get to work and her mom still had to finish with the final arrangements of her move.

It was strange, it was awkward but Star was just happy to spend time with both her parents in a somewhat normal setting...it almost, made up for the fact that she would have to deal with Colette joining Casper High in a few days..._**almost!**_

Anyway, Star then checked the time and saw that it was almost time to get ready.

"Oh man, is it that time already? I only got three hours before Danny gets here..."Star said as she went to go get ready for her date, unable to believe that she let so much time pass as she wrote in her diary.

It's Saturday night and Danny promised to go take her out to dinner.

Three hours just _barely_ gives her enough time to wash and style her hair into a nice do, use her make up as delicately as possible to show off her natural beauty and then then the next hour would be spent comparing and rejecting outfits until she finds the best one for her date with her new man, oh and don't get her started on picking out the right shoes...

The blonde girl soon rushed to get ready for her date with her new boyfriend.

Oh, to be young and in love...

* * *

_Three hours later_

Danny soon arrived to Star's house and was let in by Georgia, their housekeeper. Not long after, Star came in and Danny smiled.

She was wearing her new teal dress and matching heels and Danny thought she looked stunning.

"Hey Star..."Danny said as he handed her some flowers that he picked up.

He has been doing that a lot since their first date and Star loved it every time.

"Hi Danny..."Star said as she kissed him upon greeting.

"You look beautiful..."Danny said, meaning it.

"Thanks, you look great too..."Star said, meaning it, feeling her heart all of a flutter.

The two teens soon left to go on their date, not knowing or caring what has happened in the past or what will come in the future.

Right now, all that matters is that they are together now and they are happy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on Stuck

_**Star's New Life**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for some help.

* * *

**A/N(2):** The reason Star didn't mention Danny's secret in her diary is because she promised to keep it to herself and she didn't want to take any chances in case anyone found it and started reading it.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Star's New Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 2: _**_**Star's New Life**_

_Monday_

It was Monday morning in the town known as Amity Park and Star Strong has just gotten up, feeling positively chipper.

And why shouldn't she?

She is pretty, has a good GPA that she is finally open about, her parents are finally speaking to each other without secretly wanting to kill each other and she has the best boyfriend in the world, whom she will see as soon as she gets to school.

"_Oh Danny.._."Star thought with a giggle as she prepared herself for another day at Casper High and another day with her wonderful boyfriend.

After almost one hour of showering, working on her hair and make up, picking out her outfit and shoes, she was finally looking at the mirror, doing the finishing touches.

"And done..."Star said after putting on a little lipstick.

Just because she wasn't an A-Lister anymore, doesn't mean she can't still look good.

Anyway, after that was done, she went downstairs to enjoy breakfast with her father.

"Good morning, dad..."Star said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, someone is in a good mood this morning..."Johnathan said with a chuckle.

"And why shouldn't I be?..."Star said as she began to take a bite out of the pancakes Georgia made for them.

"Because it's Monday and the start of the school week..."Johnathan quipped.

"Well, maybe I just have a lot to be happy about...it's a beautiful, the sun is shining, my homework is done..."Star said.

"And you are dying to see my future son-in-law, aren't you?..."Johnathan said and Star went from smiling to blushing.

"Dad!..."Star shouted and Johnathan chuckled.

"Just remember that I expect you to finish high school and college first before you get married and it's non negotiable..."Johnathan teased and Star rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha...very funny..."Star said as she poured some more syrup on her pancakes.

"Seriously, how has Danny been lately?..."Johnathan asked, having gotten fond of the boy in the short time he has known him.

"He has been doing good, he's a little nervous about the math test later today but I made sure that he knows it..."Star said, having helped him study during the weekend in between their dates and...other stuff as well.

_Ghostly_ stuff, that is...

"Well, I hope he does well..."Johnathan said as he and his daughter continued to eat and chat.

_**RING!**_

Star's cell phone started ringing and she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi mom..."Star greeted.

_"Good morning, darling...and how are you this morning?.._."Stella asked.

"Fine, mom...so why did you call?..."Star asked her mother.

It's been over two weeks since she and Danny had their first date and her mom and her stupid step family finished moving here a few days ago, they are currently renting some pent house on the other side of town.

"_I just wanted to remind you that since Colette will be joining your school, that you could tell her where everything is..."_Stella said and Star's smile soon dropped.

_"Darn it, I forgot that fake red head brat is starting today..._"Star thought in dismay.

"Ugh, fine mom...I'll tell her where the library and the cafeteria are but that's it..."Star said, making it no secret that she and Colette aren't friends and never will be.

Stella heard her tone and didn't like it.

"_Estelle...I know you and Colette have trouble seeing eye to eye but she is still family.._."Stella said and Star sighed.

For reasons she still can't understand, her mom still loves Colette and Jean Luc and she is going to her school. After several moments of.._.negotiating_ over the situation with Colette, Star said goodbye to her mom, who really is trying to be a good mother to her now...the only downside is that she is still a mother to Colette.

"Stupid Colette..."Star grumbled.

"What did she do this time?..."Johnathan asked.

"Exist...I still don't understand why she has to come to my school of all places!..."Star exclaimed, her mood still sour.

"Look on the bright side, it's a pretty big school and they might put her in different classes..."Johnathan suggested and Star sighed.

"I hope so..."Star muttered, her mood having gone sour and she didn't know what could change that...

"Are you sure that you will be alright...maybe I should turn down my case and stay home..."Johnathan said in a nervous tone and Star rolled her eyes.

With everything that has happened lately, her dad has gotten rather protective over her and opt to spend more time with her. Star was happy about that but her dad still had a job to do and whether they like it or not, he has to go out of town for some of the cases...such as this one, where he is suppose to represent a congressman and will be out of town for three days.

"Dad...you will just be the capitol and you are representing a congressman...you have to go...look, I promise that I will be alright...Georgia is here..."Star reassured.

"I always am...'Georgia said, making it obvious that she will be here to care for her.

"Well...alright...but you have to call me when school starts, when you come back home, before your curfew and before you go to sleep and remember, I will be keeping tract..."Johnathan said in a protective tone.

"I will...I promise..."Star said and her father managed to calm down a bit.

After a few more moments, Johnathan saw the kitchen clock.

"Better finish up, Star...don't want to be late for school, didn't you say that Danny and you have that-

Johnathan didn't even finish his sentence as his daughter munched down the last bite of her pancake, chugged down her orange juice and then ran out of their house as fast as she could and got into the car, all under one minute...specifically, as soon as she heard _Danny's_ name.

Johnathan and even Georgia blinked at how fast she was, wondering what has gotten into her, especially when she started honking the horn.

"Hurry up, Dad! I don't want to be late..."Star shouted from outside, causing the two adults to blink and Georgia to actually giggle.

"Aw, young love..."Georgia said giggling, already knowing why the young girl was so eager to get to school today, despite the fact that she will have to deal with Colette again.

Johnathan said nothing as he finished his own breakfast and then left to both drop his love struck daughter at school and then go to work.

"_This is going to take some getting used to..." _Johnathan thought as he went to go drive his daughter to school.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At the Bevier Residence_

In a very elegant looking pent house on the other side of town, Stella has just gotten off the phone with Star and sighed.

"Colette, hurry up...you do not want to be late for your first day of school..."Stella said to her step daughter.

"Mama...I don't like this...why can't we go back to Paris?..."Colette whined for the millionth time and Stella sighed.

"I have already told you, ma petite Colette...we are going to live here in order to be closer to your sister and to become closer as a family...'Stella said and Colette groaned.

"You do not have to be sad...Estelle will be there to show you around and I know you will make many new friends here...'Stella said, trying to be optimistic.

Suddenly, Colette smiled as a mischievous glint came to her eyes.

"Well, that _nice_ boy Danny will be there...I suppose I wouldn't mind being.._.friends_ with him..."Colette said with a smirk, which the clueless Stella didn't notice.

"Exactly, and Casper High has many young teenage boys, I know you will have no trouble finding new friends and even a handsome new boyfriend too..."Stella said.

"_That is what I plan to do.._."Colette thought mischievously, still having designs with Danny.

Soon Jean Luc came and told them that the limo was ready to take them to Colette's new school but he made it obvious that he didn't like being here. Stella sighed as she tried her hardest to make this work and convinced herself that this is just the transitional period and soon enough, her entire family will be happy and comfortable here...

Oh boy...

* * *

_Later_

_At Casper High_

Danny soon arrived to Casper High, having had to deal with both the Box Ghost and some ecto-pusses on the way but thankfully, he managed to catch them and managed to get here before risking another tardy.

Thankfully...

"On time for a change..."Danny said with a sigh as he glanced at his watch, before heading to his locker, where his two best friends, Sam and Tucker are waiting for him.

"Hey man...'Tucker greeted.

"Hey guys..."Danny said.

"So, how are you feeling?..."Sam asked as she discreetly looked around and was glad that Star wasn't here yet.

"Pretty good...managed to get my homework done and I am totally prepared for the test today..."Danny said.

"Sounding pretty confident?..."Sam said with interest.

"Sure am..Star really helped me out during the weekend..you wouldn't believe how good she is at math..."Danny said and Sam soon frowned, feeling a spike of jealousy.

"Oh...really?..."Sam said as she gritted her teeth and Tucker noticed her mood change.

"Yeah...I might actually get higher than a C this time..."Danny said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, a pair of smooth arms were wrapped around Danny, and he felt some lips on his cheek.

It's Star, who decided to greet him in a way that she has come to like lately.

"Hi Danny-boo..."Star greeted with a giggle.

"Hi baby..."Danny chuckled as she kissed him again.

Neither noticed that Sam was standing there, her fist was clenching and her teeth were grinding. Tucker noticed and gulped as he took a few steps back, not wanting to get caught in any crossfire.

Once Star finished her kiss, she noticed Sam and saw the dirty look she was sending him and she also noticed the nervous look on Tucker's face.

"Oh...hello Manson...Foley..."Star said in a semi-civil tone but she didn't let go of Danny yet.

"Hello.._.Star_..."Sam said in a forceful tone.

"Hey..."Tucker said, awkwardly.

"Anyway, I just came to wish you extra good luck on the test today..."Star said sweetly to him..

"Thanks, I don't want all that tutoring you did for me be for nothing..."Danny said.

"It's never a waste a time to help you, baby...and when you pass, we'll get some smoothies to celebrate before tonight..."Star said.

"Um...excuse me?...'Sam said in a forceful tone, mostly since she wanted to stop the two from being so mushy.

"What is it?..."Star asked.

"Tonight? I'm sorry but Danny and us are going out on patrol tonight..."Sam said with her arms crossed, only for Star to smirk.

Sure, she is trying to be polite for Danny's sake but she knows Sam doesn't like her and wants her boyfriend. Well, she knows how to play this game and win.

"Yeah, well...Danny said that I can come along and help while he is on patrol..."Star said as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry? What?!..."Sam said and Danny looked sheepish.

"Yeah, Star and I were talking and she says she wants to be more involved in.._.that_ part of my life...'Danny said, being careful to not talk too loudly.

"Uh, Danny? Are you sure that's safe?..."Tucker asked, deciding to get involved before Sam said something she'd regret.

"Yeah..I mean, we have been doing this for a long time..it might be too _dangerous_ for Star..."Sam said, while she smirked.

"_And not because of the ghosts..."_Tucker thought in dismay.

"Hey, I am not exactly new to ghostly danger, I have survived an encounter with the monster of Specter Island, Plasmius, Skulker and not to mention I spent almost a whole night in the Ghost Zone...I think I can handle a night of patrolling..."Star said in a proud sounding voice.

Sam glared daggers but before she could say anything, the school's speakers were on and Lancer was speaking.

_**"Good morning students, just a reminder that today we will be having a new transfer student, all the way from France...**_"Lancer's voice said and Star frowned.

"Ugh...Colette..."Star muttered.

"Oh man...I forgot that today she is starting..."Danny smacked his face in exasperation..

"Colette?..."Tucker questioned.

"You'll see, soon enough..."Star muttered, before turning to Danny.

"Anyway, Danny-boo...I'll be back..I got to go wish luck to Valerie, okay..."Star said.

"Okay..."Danny said as she kissed his cheek again, before going to talk to her friend.

Danny had a smitten look on his face, which went away when he noticed the looks on his friends face...annoyance and envy...

"What?...'Danny questioned.

"Danny-_boo_?...'Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Star wanted a pet name..."Danny shrugged in embarrassment and Sam rolled her eyes.

"What was that thing? Who's Colette?..."Tucker questioned and Danny groaned.

"Star's step-sister is joining us today...you've seen her...from when we came back from the Ghost Zone..."Danny said.

"Oh, you mean that hot red head with the french accent.."Tucker said in a dreamy sort of way.

"Save yourself the humiliation, it's never going to happen..."Sam said to her bespectacled friend.

'So, Danny...I was wondering if after school and before patrol, maybe we can go to the Nasty Burger...it is Mega Monday..."Sam said in an optimistic way, as that was a monthly promotion they do and they almost always go.

"Sorry Sam, but I promised Star that after school, she and I were going to get smoothies and afterwards, I am walking her to her dance lessons..."Danny said and Sam frowned.

"Oh..I see..."Sam said, trying hard to control her jealousy.

Soon Star came back and grabbed Danny by the hand.

"Come on Danny-boo...I wanna get to class before we have to deal with Colette..."Star said.

"Coming...see you guys later..."Danny said as he soon left with Star.

Sam watched them leave and gritted her teeth.

'What the heck does he see in her?..."Sam muttered in jealousy and Tucker sighed.

"Sam...whether you like it or not, Danny and Star are dating...we're just going to have to get used to it..."Tucker said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Please...there is no way it's going to last..."Sam said.

"And why do you say that?...'Tucker asked sarcastically.

"She is all wrong for him, I still say that she is only interested in him because of his powers...besides, we still can't trust her not to say anything..."Sam said stubbornly and Tucker sighed.

"Sam, they have been dating for two weeks straight and Star hasn't spilled the beans...If she really only cared about Danny's superhero side, she wouldn't hesitate to brag about it but she liked him before finding out his powers...I think Danny knows what he is doing..."Tucker said.

'Well, who asked you, anyway?..."Sam snapped at him and Tucker sighed in exasperation with her.

Before Tucker could say anything, the warning bell rang and the two teenagers knew they had to get to homeroom and fast.

Neither aware that the tension has only begun to build...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Stuck_

_**Colette At Casper High**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

**MeteorElDrago:** Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Colette at Casper High

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 3: _**_**Colette At Casper High**_

Danny, Star, Sam and Tucker were all in home room and to Star's dismay, that's where Lancer came in, with Colette following him.

_"Darn it.._."Star thought, her hope of not having any of her classes with her being shot down.

"Hello students, this is our new transfer student, Colette Bevier...she has come here all the way from Paris, France, so please be sure to make her feel welcome..."Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh man, what a babe!..."Some jock exclaimed in excitement, and many others agreed with him.

Star rolled her eyes, since Colette hasn't been here for five minutes and is already popular and is likely going to join the A-listers before lunch time, she knew because that's how their stupid system works.

If you are any combination of hot, rich and popular, you are a member.

"Anyway, Ms. Bevier, why don't you introduce yourself?..."Mr. Lancer said.

"I will, merci beaucoup, Monsieur Lancer..."Colette said in her heavy french accent, already sucking up to the teacher.

Sam saw this and rolled her eyes.

_"Great, A French version of Paulina..."_Sam thought, already disliking her since she knew a potential A-lister when she saw one.

"Bonjour everyone...I am Colette Bevier and I am _very happy_ to be here in America..."Colette said as she flashed her million dollar smile that turned all but one boy into drooling zombies.

"_Liar..."_Star thought, having been forced to listen to her whining about being here a few days ago.

"I am also looking forward to being here with my dear _sœur,_ Estelle..."Colette said as she looked at Star and Star sent her a glare for using her real name.

"Estelle?..."Kwan asked in a clueless tone.

"I thought your name was Star..."Kwan asked in confusion and Star rolled her eyes.

"It is..."Star said, wondering why she ever dated him.

"Anyway, since Ms. Strong here is her step sister, I believe that it would be best that-

"Actually Monsieur Lancer...I do not need Estelle to guide me around the school, I do not want to be a burden on her..."Colette said, trying to sound sweet and innocent, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be stuck with her either.

_"Fine, by me..._"Star thought, happy to get out of that.

"Well, would anyone else like to volunteer to show Ms. Bevier around school?..."Mr. Lancer asked and practically ever boy, expect Danny, raised their hand.

_**"ME! ME! ME!..**_."The boys all waved in excitement while the girls looked in a mixture of annoyance and jealousy over the attention Colette was getting.

"Monsieur Lancer, would it be alright if I choose whom can be my guide? please?..'Colette asked as she totally loved the attention she was getting.

"By all means..."Mr. Lancer said.

Star didn't care, as long as she didn't have to be stuck with Colette, she didn't care who ended up being her little tour guide.

"I choose Danny Fenton..."Colette said, shocking everyone and especially Danny.

_"**WHAT?**!..."The_ boys all shouted in outrage and envy.

"**_WHAT?!_**..."Star and even Sam exclaimed in outrage.

"_**WHAT?!**_..."Danny exclaimed in shock and mild horror.

"You want Mr. Fenton?..."Mr. Lancer asked in almost shock.

"Well, he is the only boy I am already familiar with..."Colette said.

"But Danny didn't even volunteer..."Tucker whined before pouting.

"Now students...very well, Ms. Bevier..."Mr. Lancer said.

"What the heck just happened?..."Danny exclaimed, not understanding how he wound up being Colette's tour guide when he didn't even raised his hand.

He gulped when he looked and saw all of the guys looking at him in jealousy and then he saw his girlfriend sending death glares to Colette, who was smug before taking her seat.

_"Oh boy..."_Danny thought, already knowing that this isn't going to be fun.

* * *

_**"UGH!**_ I can't believe she did it again!..."Star shouted in outrage after homeroom ended.

"Maybe I can ask Lancer to give my job to someone else..."Danny said but he knew that it would do little to help.

"No, and unfortunately, I can't sue over annoying step siblings trying to flirt with my boyfriend...'Star muttered under her breath.

"Look Star...You know that I don't like Colette..'Danny said.

"I know and I trust you but I don't trust Colette and I never will..."Star said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Estelle..your words wound me.."A faux hurt voice was heard and they turned and saw Colette approach them.

"Good..."Star said with edge on her voice, while Colette ignored her and turned to Danny.

"Bonjour Danny...so, when can we have our little tour?..."Colette said as she grabbed him by the arm, not caring that Star is there, glaring daggers at her or that the guys who saw them look at Danny with envy.

Danny did notice and pulled his arm away.

"Look Colette...I'll show you where the gym, the library, the office and the cafeteria is but that's it...after that, you are on your own..."Danny said in a stern voice and Colette giggle.

"You are a very take charge kind of boy, I do believe that I like that..."Colette giggled, only for Star to get in between them.

"Hands to yourself, Colette...You know that he is _**my**_ boyfriend..."Star said in a threatening voice, trying hard not to punch her.

_"Hmpt_...for now...anyway, Danny, mon amour..when can you guide me?..."Colette asked as she fluttered her eyelashes and Danny rolled his eyes.

Ever since Colette has decided that she wanted to date him, she would hit on him whenever they crossed paths, despite knowing that Danny and Star are dating and he has no interest in her but the more he resisted, the more she persisted. She has even started calling him _"Mon Amour_", which Star said means _"My love"_ in French, which honestly, got on Danny's nerves_ a long _time ago.

_"We_ will do that now, just to get it over with..."Star said and Colette looked unhappy.

"Excuse moi? I had asked for Danny to be my guide, only..."Colette said with her hands on her hips

"Well, you forget...I did promise mom that I would show you around too..."Star said with edge in her tone and the two girls sent vicious glares to each other.

Danny saw this and groaned.

_"I got two hot girls who are fighting over me...why is this not as fun as guys make it out to be?..._"Danny thought as he knew that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

_Later_

Danny and Star managed to show Colette the basics of Casper High and Colette spent the entire time trying to hit on Danny, while Star made not-so idle promises to knock her block off if she doesn't quit it. Even worse, it turns out that she was going to be in the same classes as them, which only made things worse for Star, who was beginning to miss having her step sister living 5,000 miles away.

Anyway, they had just finished giving her a tour of the library, when this happened.

"There, the library...you know how it works and if you are confused, ask the librarian or whatever...'Danny said impatiently, while Colette giggled.

"I see, well, why don't you give me a _closer_ look..together..."Colette flirted while Star gritted her teeth.

_"I am right here and she is **STILL** flirting with him!.._."Star thought in anger and jealousy.

"Sorry, but Danny doesn't have the time and neither do I..."Star said in anger.

"You can go if you want to, Estelle...you are not needed here..."Colette shot and Star glared.

"If she goes, I go too...my _girlfriend_ and I do have things to planned.."Danny said, emphasizing the word "girlfriend".

Star smirked at that while Colette pouted, before she decided to keep up with her antics.

"But Mon amour, you must stay! I am simply lost in this strange new place without a _strong, handsome_ man to help me..."Colette said dramatically.

"Oh please..."Danny rolled his eyes at her phoniness.

Before he and Star could say anything, Dash and the other A-Listers showed up, no doubt because of Colette.

"**_FENTON!_**..."Dash shouted.

**_"STAR!_**..."Paulina said in a hateful tone.

"_Not them!_...'Danny and Star both thought in dismay.

Colette is annoying enough as it is but this is even worse.

"Excuse moi?..."Colette asked, while Dash put on a flirtatious look.

Colette had vague memories about this group during the few times her mama forced them to visit Estelle over the years but she never cared enough to remember their names...just that they had some good looking boys and Colette vaguely recalls one of them used to be Estelle's old boyfriend and also one whom she briefly dated during one of her last visits...Kwan Something?

Dash looked around to make sure that neither Lancer or the other teachers were around to big them again. Once he was sure, he turned to Colette.

_"Bonjour,_ babe...The name is Dash Baxter, school hero and quarterback..which reminds me, do you like quarterbacks?...'Dash asked as he shoved Danny, while he tried to flirt with the new, hot French girl.

"What do you guys want?...'Star demanded, her mood already sour as it is.

"Not that it's any business of an ex-member such as yourself, but Colette is obviously A-List material and we have come to extend an invitation, since she is everything that you are not..."Paulina said to Star, who heard this and smirked.

"Aw, thanks...that's so sweet..."Star said sarcastically, while both Paulina and even Colette glared, having caught the insult.

Before Colette say anything, Danny interrupted.

"So...you guys are here to ask Colette to join the A-listers...and _you_ want to be her tour guide, is that right, Dash?..."Danny asked quickly.

"That's right, Fentonowski! So you better-

Before Dash could even begin to finish his threat, Danny and Star both nodded, before they made a dash for it, leaving Colette alone with the very confused A-Listers.

"What? No! Danny! Come back!..."Colette cried dramatically but he is already long gone.

"That was easy..."Paulina commented, having not expected them to give in so easily.

"Who cares..."Dash said, before trying to be suave with Colette.

"So,_ Beautiful_...how do you feel about joining the A-lister, the most popular club at Casper High?...'Dash asked as he eyed Colette.

Colette saw the direction where Danny had run and pouted. She wants him and she was going to have him, she will make sure of that. Still, she looked at the A-Listers and knew that while she was going to be at this school, she might as well start off well within the popular crowd just like she was back in Paris.

She turned to them and then eyed Dash, seeing some use in him later in the future and she smirked.

"So, this group you call _ze_ A-listers? What's it like?.."Colette asked with a hint of mischief appearing in her green eyes.

* * *

_With Danny and Star_

They had managed to get away from Colette and the A-Listers and were now by their lockers, happy that unpleasantness was finally over.

"Finally...One more minute and I was seriously going to deck her, detention and grounding no longer being cared about..."Star muttered.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Dash would be useful to me..."Danny said, happy to be away from Colette.

"Why am I not surprise that she was going to join them?..."Danny said.

"They deserve each other..."Star said, knowing that Colette is a horrible person, just like her former friends, so it's almost fitting that she'd join their group.

One more person that Star hates joining that awful group she never wants to be part of, ever again.

"Let's forget about them...okay...I already had more than my share of Colette and Dash for the day..."Danny said.

"You and me, both..."Star said, before noticing a smile form on Danny's face.

"Besides, maybe now I can focus on my math test in peace and also my very pretty girlfriend..."Danny said and Star smiled before sharing a quick kiss with him.

Once that was done, she took his his hand, happy that they finally got Colette out of their hair.

Neither knew that a pair of lavender eyes had saw them and was glaring daggers at them.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Stuck_

_**After School**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Thank you :)

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **Well, she is now a part of the A-List...and still wants Danny...oh boy...

**Chester A Bum:** How about a chapter update ;)

**qazse: **_Mmmhmmm..._

**MeteorElDrago:** Thank you :)

**Ephemerian: **Thank you :)

**devilxknight86: **_Mmmhmmm..._

**schiffer441:** We shall see how things turn out...

**SofiPhan29: **LOL!

**NeoMark: **We shall see how things turn out from here...

**Mazamba: **I just looked it up and...man, talk about a dark story.

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	4. After School Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 4: _**_**After School Part 1**_

_Previously_

_"Let's forget about them...okay...I already had more than my share of Colette and Dash for the day..."Danny said._

_"You and me, both..."Star said, before noticing a smile form on Danny's face._

_"Besides, maybe now I can focus on my math test in peace and also my very pretty girlfriend..."Danny said and Star smiled before sharing a quick kiss with him._

_Once that was done, she took his his hand, happy that they finally got Colette out of their hair._

_Neither knew that a pair of lavender eyes had saw them and was glaring daggers at them._

* * *

Several periods have passed and it was it was now lunch time and Danny had just gotten out of math class, happy to have gotten that over with and for once, he actually knew some of the stuff they had been asking him.

Star really is a miracle worker.

Speaking of which, she came towards him as soon as they got out.

"Hey Danny-boo...how was it?..."Star asked and Danny smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to get the A you'll be getting, but I didn't blank out, I actually remembered what you taught me, so I am actually hopeful for a good grade.."Danny said and Star smiled.

"Have more confidence in yourself, I know you did good...and like I said, we will be getting smoothies later..."Star said.

"I wouldn't miss it..."Danny chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek again.

Neither were aware or cared for the fact that people were looking at them, both in mixture of confusion, annoyance and even envy.

Paulina saw them and scoffed in disgust, before leaving with her group of followers, Colette was in the middle of being hit on by Dash but saw the two together and frowned hard.

"What the heck does she have that I don't?..."Colette muttered.

"What did you say, babe?.."Dash asked.

"Nothing..."Colette said, already bored with him.

She saw her step sister soon leave for the girl's bathroom and Danny was by himself. Colette smiled, seeing her target was finally all alone.

"So, Colette? How about you and me go to the Nasty Burger after school?..."Dash said but Colette rolled her eyes.

"I don't eat anywhere unless they have four stars..."Colette said snobbishly..."Talk to me when you have a better offer..."Colette said as she walked away from him, leaving Dash angry over the fact that he was not-so subtly turned down by her.

Colette soon decided to go make her move. While Danny's back was turned, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, startling Danny in the process..

"Bonjour again, Mon amour...we are together again..."Colette said flirtatiously, not caring that the other people in the hall were in shock over the fact that the hot, French transfer student was getting cozy with one of the least popular guys at school.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not long enough..."Danny said as he dislodged himself from her, while Colette just giggled.

"So, Danny...Mon Amour...Mama and Papa will be going out tonight, something about Papa's business and I shall be home_ alone._..and I could use some _company_..."Colette said in a flirtatious tone.

"Sorry, not interested..."Danny said not -so gently to her only for Dash to angrily go to them.

"What the heck is going on here?! You turn me down and then go to _**Fenton?!**_ What the heck?..."Dash shouted in outrage.

"You are boring me, go away..."Colette said.

"And you can go with him...In case you forgot, I am dating Star..."Danny said.

"But Mon Amour?..."Colette said.

"I said I'm not interested... Dash, Colette is all yours if you want her..."Danny said to his bully, who thought he was being a smart mouth.

However, before Dash could even try and do anything, Mr. Lancer came by, no doubt to keep an eye on Dash.

"What is going on here?.."Mr. Lancer said.

"Nothing..."Dash squeaked, not wanting to risk getting attention again.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, nothing..."Danny said before leaving while Dash was getting a disapproving stare from Lancer, while Colette still followed him and he groaned.

"Colette, aren't you suppose to be gossiping with your new A-List friends and going out with whatever football player tickles your fancy right now?...'Danny said sarcastically.

"Yes, even though I am new, I am already quite popular and have gotten asked out by many boys...but they are not as _fascinating_ as you are...'Colette said in a suggestive tone.

"Come on...why do you resist me so much?..."Colette asked as she touched his arm.

"Because he actually sees through you..."Star's voice was heard and they saw her appear, coming from the bathroom.

Danny smiled, while Colette frowned.

_"Hmpt._..well, Mon Amour, in case you change your mind, call me..."Colette said before giving him a wink, before walking away dramatically.

"Ugh! A girl can't even go powder her nose without that she-snake trying to strike..."Star grumbled.

"Glad you made it when you did, I don't know how much more of Colette that I could take..."Danny said.

"What did she do this time?..."Star asked, already hating her more and more.

"The same thing she did earlier, try to hit on me, even though she knows you and I are a thing...I just don't understand why she won't leave me alone..."Danny muttered.

"Because Colette is a spoiled brat and she always wants what I want...that and you are the only guy who hasn't become one of her little zombies...maybe she is one of those girls who just wants what she can't have..."Star theorized.

"Don't I feel all special..."Danny muttered sarcastically, before his stomach started grumbling.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch, we already let her and Dash waste enough of our time as it is..."Danny said, while Star nodded.

"Sure thing...Danny-Boo..."Star said as she took his arm and soon the two left for the cafeteria.

* * *

_During lunch_

Sam Manson was already at her usual table, eating her usual salad while Tucker was fiddling with his PDA, though she wasn't really paying attention to her food.

She hasn't seen Danny since he got out of his math test, they always eat lunch together and go to the cafeteria together to.

"Where is he?..."Sam asked out loud.

"Who?...'Tucker asked in a clueless tone.

"Danny, duh..."Sam said in annoyance only for someone to catch their attention.

"Hey guys..."Was heard.

They turned around to see that it is Danny...with Star...and they are holding hands...again.

"Why did he have to bring here?..."Sam thought in anger and annoyance.

"Hey man...and Star..."Tucker said.

"Hello Foley...Manson...'Star said in a civil tone as she took her seat, right next to Danny.

"Um...who said that you could sit here with us?..."Sam said in a hostile tone.

"I did...come on Sam, Star is a part of our circle now..."Danny chastised, while Star smiled at that, before noticing the dirty look Sam sent her.

She sent it back when her beau wasn't looking.

"So...you guys? How was the math test?..."Star asked, for the sake of making conversation.

"Pretty good...I think I passed..."Tucker said.

"Me too..."Sam said, but she was still in a sour tone, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"That's good...Danny says that he did good..."Star said as she was smiling proudly to her boyfriend.

"Yeah...you really helped me out there..."Danny said and Star giggled.

"Anything for you, Danny-Boo..."Star said in a loving tone, ignoring the angry look from Sam and the envious/disgusted look from Tucker.

Sam couldn't stand this. She noticed the amount of food on Star's tray and she also knew how high maintenance she **_still _**is.

"Wow, are you really going to eat all of that Star? And here I thought you cheerleaders were obsessed with maintaining stick figures..."Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

Danny heard this and would have scolded her but Star spoke up, speaking in a very controlled tone of voice.

"I eat a_ healthy, balance_ diet in order to give me the energy to do everything such as cheer leading and dance class...besides, I will need it for patrol tonight..."Star said in a not-so subtle tone.

Sam gritted her teeth at that.

Star ignored her as she went to go get some extra milk, leaving Danny alone with his friends for the time being.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say, Sam..."Danny scolded.

"I didn't say anything untrue...she and the rest of her type are all obsessed with being like some unrealistic size 0 supermodels in the making..."Sam said, ignoring Tucker's warning look.

"Not Star, I told you that she is different..."Danny said.

"Yeah, right..."Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Sam, cool it..."Tucker said.

"Sam, this has got to stop, Star is my girlfriend and like it or not, she is going to be a part of my life now..."Danny said.

"But Danny..."Sam started.

"Sam, I know that you and Star don't click but I am asking as a friend to give her a chance...she really is a nice person if you take the time to get to know her..."Danny pleaded.

"Danny, a cheerleader never changes her spots! Star is still that same girl who was no different from Paulina a few months back.."Sam said.

"You are wrong...Star is nothing like Paulina..she only acted mean to fit in but she wised up...she is a very sweet person when you give her a chance to show it..."Danny said.

_"Danny..._"Sam thought, still frustrated over the fact that he is still totally under Star's spell.

* * *

_Speaking of Star_

Star had gotten her milk, ignored the A-listers when she walked passed their table and she especially ignored Colette, who was eating a catered lunch since she thinks she is too good for cafeteria food.

Star got her milk and was heading back to where Danny was, only to hear a bit of what Manson was saying.

About _her..._

"Danny, a cheerleader never changes her spots! Star is still that same girl who was no different from Paulina a few months back.."Sam said, not realizing that the blonde girl was close by and heard her.

Star heard her and got angry for two reasons.

1)That the goth girl compared her to Paulina, once again and 2) that she was trash talking her behind her back, and to her own boyfriend.

A boyfriend who is quick to defend her.

"You are wrong...Star is nothing like Paulina..she only acted mean to fit in but she wised up...she is a very sweet person when you give her a chance to show it..."Danny said to Sam, not realizing that Star heard them yet.

Star frowned as she glared at Manson, already knowing why she hates her so much and why she is still trashing her.

It's because of Danny...well, she can't have him and she is going to let her know that tonight, after patrol.

_"Just you wait until Manson, I'm gonna show you that I am way tougher than **you** think..._"Star thought as she made her presence known, pretended that she hadn't heard them and then continued to have lunch with her man and his friends.

Neither knowing or caring how things will turn out tonight, all starting after school.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Stuck_

_**After School Part 2**_

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to make this a two parter. ;)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Well, so far we have seen Dash's reaction but Lancer stopped him before he could do anything, though...

**Invader Johnny: **Mmmhmmm...

**MeteorElDrago: **It takes place in Season 3, so yes, he has those powers...

**Biginferno: **Well, she is a part of it, but at least she isn't afraid to snub Dash...

**Schiffer441: **You're welcome :)

**Guest: **Interesting...

**Dani Manson: **We shall see how things turn out from here...

**Cg037: **Thank you :)

**61394: **I hate Chloe too, ugh. Also, thank you :)

**Chester A Bum: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **:)

**Danifan3000: **Well, it seems Colette doesn't follow any rules except her own...interesting, isn't it?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	5. After School Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 5:** _**After School Part 2**

_Previously_

_"You are wrong...Star is nothing like Paulina..she only acted mean to fit in but she wised up...she is a very sweet person when you give her a chance to show it..."Danny said to Sam, not realizing that Star heard them yet._

_Star frowned as she glared at Manson, already knowing why she hates her so much and why she is still trashing her._

_It's because of Danny...well, she can't have him and she is going to let her know that tonight, after patrol._

_"Just you wait until Manson, I'm gonna show you that I am way tougher than **you** think..."Star thought as she made her presence known, pretended that she hadn't heard them and then continued to have lunch with her man and his friends._

_Neither knowing or caring how things will turn out tonight, all starting after school._

* * *

Several hours have passed and it was soon the end of the day. Danny and Star remained close and narrowly managed to avoid getting annoyed to death by Colette and the other A-Listers, in addition to Danny needing to take some "_breaks_" to deal with a recurring nuisance, otherwise known as the Box Ghost. Now, it is the end of the day and Danny, for once, actually had to use the bathroom and not as an excuse to go fight ghosts. He wanted to be quick since he knew that his girlfriend were waiting him.

Danny came out of the bathroom, only to see a large group of boys, being lead by Mikey and Nathan, all surrounding him, staring at him intensively.

"Um...can I help you guys?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"Dude, what's your secret?..."One boy with a cap asked.

"Secret? What secret?..."Danny asked in confusion and mild anxiety.

"You know what we are talking about Danny..please, just tell us...as fellow guys...how did you managed to get _both_ Star and that cute french girl to like you? Not to mention you also dated Valerie that one time..."Mikey said.

"Valerie!..."Nathan cried dramatically but he was ignored.

Danny blinked, actually processing what they just said to him.

"Uh...I'm sorry...you guys are asking me how I got them to _like_ me?..."Danny asked, not getting it.

"Yes! Come on Danny, even if she is no longer with the A-List, Star is one of the hottest girls at school and Colette is super fine too...so, spill?..."A tall boy in a hoodie asked and Danny was starting to get annoyed.

"Look, Star and I just got to know each other and we found out we had a lot of things in common, and things are going good...As for Colette, you guys can have her..."Danny said, feeling annoyance.

"Really?..."Mikey and the other nerds said in excitement and Danny rolled his eyes before leaving.

He soon made it to the entrance and saw his girlfriend waiting for him.

"What's wrong?..."Star asked, when she noticed his expression.

"You wouldn't believe me..."Danny muttered and Star sent him a look.

"Danny, you have probably the most unbelievable._..hobby_ in the world...I'll believe anything..."Star said with her arms crossed.

"Half our class...the _guy_ half, anyway...ambushed me when I came out of the bathroom and started asking me how I managed to get you and the headache with hair extensions to like me..."Danny said in an annoyed tone and Star blinked, before giggling.

"Really?..."Star laughed, actually finding that funny and Danny sent her a look.

"I don't see how that's funny..."Danny said.

"I'm sorry...I'm just realizing that I'm no longer the only one who is realizing how cool you are..."Star said with a giggle.

Danny heard this and smiled a bit, before taking her hand.

The two of them soon went to the exit, where Sam and Tucker were there as well, clearly waiting for them even if Danny didn't realize it yet.

"Hey guys..."Danny said, while Star tried to be neutral here.

"Hey..."Star said.

"Hey..."Sam said in a forced tone before turning to Danny.

"Just a quick reminder that we go on patrol at 6:30 on the dot..."Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah...same time, same place..."Danny said, not noticing that Sam and Star were exchanging dirty looks.

Star got annoyed, before grabbing Danny by the arm to get his attention.

"We better be going Danny...I want to get out of here before Colette stops being hit on by the jocks and comes back to bug us..."Star said.

"Good call...see you guys tonight..."Danny said as he and Star soon left.

Once they were out of earshot, Sam let out a growl of anger and irritation.

"Sam, chill out...I haven't had a good history with Star either but lets just get tonight's patrol with over with..."Tucker said, while Sam was muttering this under her breath.

"_Stupid blonde cheer-leading bimbo._.."Sam muttered angrily.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_"Lousy gothic floozy..."_Star muttered under her breath once they were away enough from Danny's friends.

"What was that, babe?.."Danny asked, not quite hearing her mumbling.

Star flinched, realizing she let that slip out.

"Uh...nothing major...anyway, thanks again for letting me join in tonight..."Star said, actually excited.

"Well, you deserve it...you have been practicing and I think you're ready to take part in patrol tonight..."Danny said, proud of her.

Since they started to officially go out, Star has wanted to be more involved in his ghost hunting, so she would come to the lab whenever he had training, talk about his adventures and even practiced with some of the weaponry.

She said that she really wanted to support him in everything he does, and tonight, it's going to be her first official night of patrol and ghost time, not counting their past _"adventures"._

"Believe me Danny, I was born ready..."Star said before planting a kiss on him.

Once they parted, they went back to walking in order to get to those smoothies, and then to Star's dance lessons, before they had to go on patrol tonight.

As they continued to walk, Star's thoughts went back to the person who caused her sour mood earlier.

_"I'll show you what I'm made of, Manson..._"Star thought as she and Danny continued walking.

* * *

_Much Later_

It was already 6:29pm. Tucker and Sam were already in the Fenton Works lab due to Jazz letting them in while Mr. and Mrs Fenton went out to visit an allege haunted house. They are here...but someone isn't yet.

"Where the heck is, Danny?..."Sam said in frustration and impatience.

"Chill, Sam...I'm sure he is on his way..."Tucker said, while Sam looked impatient.

"Great, it's not enough that Danny has to bring Star to out patrol, but she makes him late to boot..."Sam muttered.

"Whoa, Sam...One, we don't know that...maybe Danny had to go ghost or something and two, how are they late? you said to meet at 6:30..."Tucker said.

"Well, it's 6:30 right now and I don't see Danny anywhere..."Sam said as she gestured to her watch.

No sooner that she said that, Danny walked into the lab, with Star in tow.

"Right on time..."Tucker said as he sent a smirk to Sam, who grumbled.

"Hey guys..."Danny said.

"So...what's up? Anything..._interesting_ happen since school let out?..."Sam asked in a forced tone, while Danny blinked.

Star, however, answered on his behalf.

"Well, like we said earlier...Danny and I went to get some smoothies and he was sweet enough to walk me to my dance lessons today..."Star said as she continued to hold his hand.

Sam's irritation and jealousy was swelling but she tried to remain composed.

"Oh, I see...how nice...'Sam said, sarcastically.

Star ignored her, as she turned to Danny.

"Oh, this is so exciting..my first patrol as a member of Team Phantom..."Star said in a perky way.

_"You are no member of Team Phantom.._.'Sam thought bitterly.

"Anyway guys...let's just get the equipment and select which routes we will take tonight..."Danny said.

"Speaking of which Danny...I'll be back in a second..."Star said as she went upstairs.

"Um...where do you think you're going?..."Sam asked in annoyance.

"To go change...be back in a few minutes..."Star said as she walked upstairs.

"Danny... why is she changing?..." Tucker asked.

"She insisted on wearing something appropriate for ghost hunting." Danny explained.

Sam chortled. "Like what, a short skirt?"

"I'd be cool with that!..." Tucker said with a big grin, only for Danny of all people to flick him in the back of his head.

"Remember... that's _**MY**_ girlfriend..." He scolded his best friend.

Tucker rubbed his hand on the back of his head to soothe the pain while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Boys..."She muttered in annoyance.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"I say we head out now..."Sam said.

"Sam, we are not leaving without Star..."Danny said in annoyance.

"Danny, we were suppose to leave on patrol five minutes ago...'Sam said in annoyance.

"In case I am wrong, since when do we schedule when we leave?...'Danny questioned his female friend, while Tucker wisely kept to himself at the other end of the lab, organizing the weapons in his backpack.

Before anyone could say anything else, Star came back down in the lab.

"I'm done!..."Star said as she appeared and to their surprise, was wearing a spare orange jumpsuit, like the one from when their parents were kidnapped by ghost pirates.

Danny's eyes widened, namely at how form fitting the jumpsuit is.

"Star... wow..." He said with his jaw dropping.

Star blushed and had her hands behind her back. "Like it?"

"Yeah..." Danny and Tucker said, with Danny flicking Tucker in the back of the head again for drooling over his girlfriend.

Sam grumbled in annoyance.

"Where did you get this?..."Sam questioned.

"It's from the ghost pirate incident...I thought that it would come in handy for tonight..."Star said as she struck a pose.

"So, do I look ready to take the ghosts on?..."Star asked.

"Uh-huh..."Danny said in approval while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Right...well, let's go, we're late as it is..."Sam said, while Star blinked.

"Wait...you guys are actually going like that?..."Star questioned.

"Star, I am in no mood for a fashion criticism..."Sam said in a defensive way.

"I'm not...what I mean is...why are you going out like that? Aren't you going to wear disguises or something?..."Star questioned.

"Disguises?..."Tucker asked in confusion.

"Look...I can get how Danny can get away with it, but if you guys are always helping him fight ghosts all of the time...aren't you guys afraid someone might catch you guys in the act..."Star questioned and Danny and Tucker blinked.

"Never really thought about that..."Danny considered, while Sam rolled her eyes.

"I will have you know that Tucker and I have been doing fine since day 1 and-

"Actually Sam, Star might have a point...to be honest, I guess it's kind of lucky that no one ever noticed us while we were ghost hunting...maybe disguises aren't too bad of an idea...Tucker said.

Sam, however, refused to ever admit that the blonde girl is right, even more-so when she saw the cocky look on her face.

"We don't **_need_** disguises...we have been doing fine as we are..."Sam said,while Star rolled her eyes at her stubbornness.

"_Geez...she really doesn't want to admit that I'm right, does she?._..'Star thought in annoyance.

"Whatever...at least I can put the mask on just in case..."Star said as she placed said masked over her face, basically looking like she is wearing an orange version of Mrs. Fenton's jumpsuit.

"Let's go show those bad ghosts who's boss..."Star said, actually excited.

"Right, come on guys...'Danny said as he morphed into his ghostly self, picked Star up bridal style and soon fazed out of the lab together, while Sam and Tucker had to go on foot.

"Right behind you, man..."Tucker said as she and Sam grabbed the weapons and soon left the lab and Fenton Works all together.

All the while, Sam's anger and jealousy was still fermenting.

"_Just you wait, I'll show Danny the kind of girl you **really** are..._"Sam thought bitterly as she and Tucker soon left with their friend to start with their patrol.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**On Patrol**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** I dedicate this chapter to my family, my friends and my love for God.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter. You rock, my friend :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **We will see more involving them soon enough.

**qazse: **Sam can be pretty biased with her beliefs, as shown here...

**MeteorElDrago. Guest,cg037, blue marvel 0,******Jebest4781**** and** ChrisZilla18: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **How's this for Sam and Star drama? And there is more to come...

**Epickend**: :)

**devilxknight86: **Sam is stubborn, isn't she?

**Raw toonage press: **We shall see how she does in the next chapter.

**Dani Manson** and** Fatcatjohn: **All couples can get pretty lovey dovey in the first few weeks and maybe some pet names are pretty annoying (shrugs).

**Kombatant88: **How's this?

**Midwest Mexican: ** :)

**61394: **I got the Beauty and The Beast reference...clever.

**Sigmadanny:** You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that ever happens...

**biginferno: **Lol! Maybe...who knows? Also, thank you :)

**Chester **A Bum: I never saw that movie but the Colette thing is something to think about.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	6. On Patrol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 6: **__**On Patrol**_

_Previously_

_"Let's go show those bad ghosts who's boss..."Star said, actually excited._

_"Right, come on guys...'Danny said as he morphed into his ghostly self, picked Star up bridal style and soon fazed out of the lab together, while Sam and Tucker had to go on foot._

_"Right behind you, man..."Tucker said as she and Sam grabbed the weapons and soon left the lab and Fenton Works all together._

_All the while, Sam's anger and jealousy was still fermenting._

_"Just you wait, I'll show Danny the kind of girl you __**really**__ are..."Sam thought bitterly as she and Tucker soon left with their friend to start with their patrol._

* * *

Colette Bevier was not in a good mood...no, she is upset and she does _**NOT**_ like to get upset.

She is not satisfied with her first day at that dreaded public school known as Casper High.

Sure, she pretty much became part of the schools popular crowd before lunch time, she made an effort to get on the teacher's good sides and pretty much every boy at school was smitten with her. Not to mention that Danny attends this school and she can have more time trying to get him to dump her stupid step sister and date her. Not to mention her papa and mama were being rather generous lately in an effort to make her feel more comfortable in their new "home".

Those are the pro's.

The cons were this...it's a _public_ school, she is 5,000 miles away from the shops of Paris and now has to settle for shopping in this petite little town and the worst thing of all is that she has to attend school with her stupid step sister who managed to elude her and took Danny with her.

Yeah, those were the cons...

It would almost be perfect...

_Almost_ perfect is not good enough for her!

_"That lousy Estelle...Why does Danny have to waste his time with tha_t _con comme un balai step sister of mine..._"Colette thought in anger as she had left Casper High.

Currently, she is at the mall with her new group of friends, the A-listers, who had just given her club material and explained the rules to her, even getting some unattractive loser named Mikey, who is assigned to do her homework.

Colette didn't argue, sure, she is capable of getting her own homework done, but as her papa says, why bother doing something when you can make someone else do it for you?

Anyway, this is the the apparent new member meeting, where they once again go over the rules and regulations and whatever. Or rather, Paulina was being bossy and annoying, Dash was drooling over her and Kwan was just being a dim doofus, while the other members just did what the Dash and Paulina did and say.

Colette had a feeling it wouldn't take much to get control of this little group and it's little members.

"Anyway Colette...despite your relation to that traitor-who's-name-we-won't-speak here, you clearly have what it takes to be one of us...so if you will be one of us...we have to make sure to go over the rules..."Paulina said with her arms crossed.

_"Just get on with it.._."Colette thought in annoyance and boredom on the inside.

On the outside, she was showing off her polite, innocent looking smile.

"Of course..."Colette said.

"These are the rules, you are an A-Lister and that makes you at the top of the school food chain and everyone has to respect that..."Paulina said.

"Of course..."Colette said.

"As an A-lister, we always dress to impress, we avoid fashion don't and if you have anything from last season, get rid of it..."Paulina said.

"Obviously, I would never be caught dead wearing anything less than perfect..."Colette said in a snobbish voice.

"Good..."Paulina said.

"We also only ever date people who is cool like us..."Dash said in a suggestive tone, while Colette tried hard not to groan in annoyance.

That's when Paulina spoke up again.

"Yeah...we heard a rumor that you of all people actually might _like_ Fenton, but we know that can't possibly be true...Like, there is no way anyone beautiful and popular like us would go for a loser besides your step-sister, but she doesn't count..."Paulina said, not believing anyone with looks that are _close _to hers would be interested in that loser.

Colette raised a brow at that.

"Danny? Do you mean, Danny Fenton?..."Colette asked.

"Yeah, that loser...I am still peeved that you talked to him but I know now you were just trying to make me jealous...so I'll let it go..."Dash said and Colette remained composed, while her annoyance began building up.

"Anyway, there are also the other rules, we have a two week clothing rotation, you can't wear the same thing twice until enough time has passed, also-...'While Paulina continued to ramble about her pointless rules, Colette was thinking about Danny.

She didn't really care about this stupid club, or the dumb jock who, while attractive, is about as fascinating as a bag of door knobs. She, however knew that she is a new girl, in a new environment and she needs to meet the right kind of people, make the right connections...and use the right kind of people to get what she wants.

So, she would play along with their little game...

But by _her_ rules...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Team Phantom_

This isn't the first time Star would face ghosts. The other times, she was scared witless, but after some experiences and training with her boyfriend, she was actually feeling kind of excited about the prospect.

Sure, ghosts are dangerous, but she has grown a lot since the island, not to mention she has Danny here...

They were currently at the docks, the first stop of their patrol.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?..."Star asked, her hands gripping on her Fenton light saber.

"Usually on patrol, we just explore town until m ghost sense activates, I find ghost, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt and then we go home, having done a job well done..."Danny said.

"So, sense anything yet?..."Star asked.

"Obviously no, since his ghost sense hasn't activated yet..."Sam said sarcastically.

Star sent a glare at that, before deciding to ignore her.

She is not going to let Manson rile her up, that's just what she wants.

"Remind me again, why we aren't splitting up?...'Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Shut it..."Sam said in a harsh but near silent tone, so Danny couldn't hear it.

Usually, they split up to cover more ground, but Sam wasn't going to leave Star alone with Danny.

Not by a long shot.

The gang explored the docks for about 10 minutes...

"Seems to be clear..."Danny said.

Only for his ghost sense to suddenly act up, much to Star's surprise.

"A ghost..."Star exclaimed.

"Just my luck...'Danny grumbled, before turning to Star.

"Okay...just relax, be prepared and follow my league..."Danny said to her.

"Got it, Danny-Boo..."Star said in a sweet tone.

Sam heard this and glared even harder at the blonde.

"_Is she saying that just to annoy me?!.._."Sam thought in anger, while the gang soon tried to search for the ghost.

They soon found what they were looking for.

It was a bunch of ghostly eels, all haunting the south side of the docks. There are about 12 of them, medium size and looking pretty nasty.

"Found them..."Danny said as he flew into battle, wanting to get these ghostly eels under control. However, to his surprise, they are pretty quick and managed to dodge some of his blasts.

"Okay...time to get serious..."Danny said.

"I hear you, Danny...come on..."Star said to Sam and Tucker before heading into battle.

"Who says she can give the orders?..."Sam muttered in annoyance.

"Sam, not now..."Tucker said in annoyance as he went to assist Danny to get these slimy, slippery eel ghosts in line.

Sam rolled her eyes, while on the inside, she was smirking as she went to look at Star...

_"Maybe this won't be so bad...as soon as that little bimbo sees how tough fighting ghosts can be, she'll freak out and never come again..._"Sam thought, as she went to see how Star was handling her first official ghost fight as part of Team Phantom.

However, what she saw next stunned the gothic used her cheer leading to dodge the ghosts, then pull out the dual light saber like weapon Maddie Fenton once used.

And she then said this which only flabbergasted and irritated Sam even more.

"Ready?! Okay!..." She uses it to strike the ghostly eels. "We hate bad ghosts, yes we do! We hate bad ghosts, who about you?!..."She chanted as she continued to use her cheer-leading to dodge the attacks and as soon as she got a clear shot, used the duel light-saber to hit her targets.

Danny grinned at the sight of his girlfriend doing very well, and looking good while doing it.

Tucker sighed with jealousy.

Sam gritted her teeth.

_**"SERIOUSLY?!..**_." She thought with rage.

Danny soon managed to capture all 12 of the ghostly eels and once they were safe inside the Fenton thermos, he turned to Star.

"You did great on your first official battle..."Danny complimented and Star blushed.

"Really? You mean it, Danny-Boo?..."Star said in an endeared voice as she hugged him in response, happy that she managed to get this right.

"Totally...right guys?..."Danny asked his friends, who both didn't look enthusiastic for some reason.

"I'll admit, you did handle those ghost eels pretty good..."Tucker said with a shrug.

Sam, however, had her arms crossed, while Star had a smug looking grin on her face.

Or it looked smug from where Sam is standing.

"Come on guys...we got more ground to cover...'Sam said, refusing to ever compliment her rival.

Star heard this and frowned hard at the goth girl's attitude, before shaking it off.

She was not going to let Manson get under her skin, this is her big night as an official member of Team Phantom. She's not going to let anyone spoil this for her.

_"Manson.._."Star thought in annoyance, before she, Danny and the others soon continued with their patrol.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**On Patrol Part II**_

* * *

_**A/N(1):**_ Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter. You rock, my friend :)

* * *

_**A/N(2)**_: "C_on comme un balais" _is a french insult meaning_ "as dumb as a broom ".  
_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Batguy01:** :)

**Wiseguy2415: **Let's see how things go from here..

**Chester A Bum: **How's this?

**61394: **I guess that's one explanation.

**biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Epickend:** Don't worry...I have plans...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	7. On Patrol Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 7: On Patrol Part II**_

_Previously_

_"You did great on your first official battle..."Danny complimented and Star blushed._

_"Really? You mean it, Danny-Boo?..."Star said in an endeared voice as she hugged him in response, happy that she managed to get this right._

_"Totally...right guys?..."Danny asked his friends, who both didn't look enthusiastic for some reason._

_"I'll admit, you did handle those ghost eels pretty good..."Tucker said with a shrug._

_Sam, however, had her arms crossed, while Star had a smug looking grin on her face._

_Or it looked smug from where Sam is standing._

_"Come on guys...we got more ground to cover...'Sam said, refusing to ever compliment her rival._

_Star heard this and frowned hard at the goth girl's attitude, before shaking it off._

_She was not going to let Manson get under her skin, this is her big night as an official member of Team Phantom. She's not going to let anyone spoil this for her._

_"Manson..."Star thought in annoyance, before she, Danny and the others soon continued with their patrol._

* * *

Johnathan Strong was currently in his hotel suite in the state capitol. After arriving and going over his client over which strategies to use for tomorrow, he arrived there, tired.

Tired and worried.

He hasn't heard from his daughter yet. Sure, he got a call from her a few hours ago when school let out and she said that she would be out with her boyfriend after her dance class but still, she is his only child and while he trusts Georgia, he is still worried.

It's been over three hours since he spoke to his precious baby girl, when school let out and it is almost seven...sure, his daughter's curfew is ten but...but...

_"Maybe I should call and see that she is still alright?_..."Johnathan thought as he quickly dialed the number.

After a few moments of ringing, there was an answer.

_"Hey dad._.."He heard his precious daughter's voice.

"Hi sweetie...uh...how's everything? Are you okay? How was dance lessons?..."Johnathan asked in a rather nervous, chipper tone.

_"I'm fine, as for the other questions...I rocked my dance lessons and I'm hanging with Danny and his friends..._"Star said.

"Oh...I see..."Johnathan said.

This isn't the first time his daughter hung out with her friends while he is out of town, and he likes Danny well enough...but...

"Mind if I say hello?..."Johnathan questioned.

"_Uh...sure, I guess...hey Danny, my dad want's to say hi to you?.._."He heard his daughter's voice say in the background.

A few moments later, he heard another male voice on the phone.

"_Hi Mr. Strong, how's things going in the capitol?._.."Danny asked in a normal sounding voice.

"Oh, Hi Danny...Everything is fine, I got everything all set for my case tomorrow..."Johnathan said.

"_Cool.._.'Danny said.

"Thank you...anyway, could you put Star back on...I need to speak to her about something..."Johnathan said.

A few moments later, Star was back on the line.

"_Yeah, dad?..._"Star asked.

"Star, you know I trust you but a date not even a day after I am out of town?..."Johnathan said and Star blinked.

"_Dad, you never minded when I went on my dates before...besides, Sam and Tucker are here too, so it's not like a real date.._."Star pointed out.

"Sam and Tucker? Oh, you mean that girl with the black clothes and the boy with the glasses?..."Johnathan asked.

"_The very same...if you want, I can put them on the phone_...'Star said and Johnathan sighed.

He knew that his daughter is telling the truth when she said that, since she wouldn't offer that unless it's true.

"No, no need...anyway, I just called to check up on you...look, okay, you can spend time with your friends but remember to be home before curfew...just because I'm not there doesn't mean my rules aren't there..."Johnathan said in a strict voice.

_"Dad, I told you that I would...chill out...I promise that I'll be home by curfew...and you have to relax and don't forget to get some rest, you got a big case tomorrow..you need to be focused on that..._"Star reminded and Johnathan sighed.

"I know, princess...anyway, I'll talk to you later..."Johnathan said.

_"Bye dad, love you_..."Star said.

"I love you too, princess..."Johnathan said as he and hisdaughter ended their phone conversation.

* * *

_Back In Amity Park_

Once the phone conversation ended, a sweaty and hazmat suit wearing Star had a sigh of relief.

"That was too close..."Star said, happy that she managed to calm her dad down.

You see, after they dealt with the ghostly eels, they went to the park next and ended up facing a giant ghostly wolf. Danny managed to handle his own against it with a little assistance from his loving and ghost-ready girlfriend...and the other two guys. However, that was when Star heard her phone ringing and realized that it was from dad, and she knew from personal experience that when her dad makes a call, you'd better answer it or have a pretty darn good excuse for not answering.

Thankfully, Danny managed to catch the ghostly wolf in his thermos just in time for her dad to ask to speak to him.

"What's up with your dad?..."Danny asked, curious.

"Nothing, he's just been extra protective lately and just wanted to remind me to be home on time..."Star said.

"I see..."Danny said.

That's when Sam and Tucker approached them.

"So, what was so important that you stopped an important ghost battle to talk on the phone?...'Sam asked critically with her arms crossed.

"It wasn't that important Sam, it was just a ghost wolf and we caught it without a hitch..."Danny said.

"Not the point...who called?..."Sam asked, being nosy.

"If you must know, it's my dad being overprotective again..."Star said.

"I feel your pain..."Tucker said, thinking about how protective his own parents can get and at the worst of times.

"Sam, you know that even in mid battle or not, parent calls can't be ignored..."Danny pointed out while Sam just crossed her arms.

Star pouted, before she smiled and went to Danny.

"Anyway Danny, I still got three hours until my curfew...so-

Before Star could finish, Sam spoke up...

"Curfew? Well, I guess that you're out of luck, this is only the first shift of patrol?..."Sam said in a smug sort of way.

"Excuse me?..."Star asked.

"Our ghost hunting duties doesn't end after curfew, sometimes we have to be out passed midnight to face the ghosts...so, say good bye to beauty sleep...unless you think you can't handle it..."Sam said in a smug sort of way.

Star heard that and frowned at that remark.

"I can _so_ handle it!...'Star challenged.

"Sam! Star! Chill out! Sam, you know we only do that when we actually have a _genuine_ threat on our hands that I can't catch before curfew..."Danny reminded.

"And most of the time, Danny goes solo since he sometimes _forgets _to call us..."Tucker pointed out.

Before Sam could say anything, Star spoke up again.

"Either way, I'm up for any challenge, any ghost, any place, any danger...just let me know and I'll be there..."Star said, trying to sound tough.

"I believe you, Star...and chill...you're part of the team now and you are doing great...let's just continue patrolling and once done, call it a night..."Danny said, while his girlfriend and best female friend were still with _competitive_ looks on their faces.

_"I'll show you.._."Sam and Star both thought, ironically, in sync.

Danny didn't notice but Tucker did and sigh.

_"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?._.."Tucker thought in mild dread as he knew that the rivalry between Sam and Star has only officially begun.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**Sam vs Star**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**qazse:** LOL!

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again.

**Jebest4781:** We will see more soon enough.

**ChobeeBoy, biginferno: **Thanks :)

**MeteorElDrago: **Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Well, Colette seems like that type who just wants what she can't have or what someone else has.

**Leonardo: **We shall see how things turn out.

**SofiPhan29: **Maybe...maybe not, let's see how things go from here.

**Themetavoorhes: **:)

**Guest: **Don't worry ,I get it. Also, thank you. :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Sam vs Star

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 8: Sam vs Star**_

_Previously_

_"I believe you, Star...and chill...you're part of the team now and you are doing great...let's just continue patrolling and once done, call it a night..."Danny said, while his girlfriend and best female friend were still with competitive looks on their faces._

_"I'll show you..."Sam and Star both thought, ironically, in sync._

_Danny didn't notice but Tucker did and sigh._

_"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?..."Tucker thought in mild dread as he knew that the rivalry between Sam and Star has only officially begun._

* * *

Sam Manson was not in a good mood. No, scratch that...

She was outright _**livid!**_

It's been over an hour of patrol and to her dismay, _Star_ is still here.

Sam honestly had thought that she'd either A)Get scared from the ghosts and runaway, B)Get tired from it all and call a quits or C)Prove to be so incompetent that Danny would have no choice but to see her as a liability to their team and drop her.

She didn't understand why none of that happened.

Danny was in the middle of sucking up the ghost of a giant squid, which Star had given quite a few blows with the Fenton light saber a few moments earlier, when Star wrapped her arms around him in victory (again)

"Way to go, Danny-Boo..."Star cheered, feeling happy for him.

"Same to you, you did great..."Danny praised, while Sam gritted her teeth at that.

She didn't want to admit it...but Star wasn't failing at ghost hunting like she had hoped she would.

Not at all...

_"I just don't understand...she's just a cheerleader who's spends too much time on her manicure...how the heck is she good at this?._..'Sam thought, thinking about Star's earlier encounters with the ghosts.

And Danny pretty much became a puddle of mush whenever she did a good job!

It' **_sickening!_**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Team Phantom had come to Floody Waters as it seems that Klemper was there once again, trying to make friends in a way that both terrified and annoyed anyone who crossed his path._

_**"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?!**..."Klemper pleaded when he landed across Team Phantom after he froze the vomit vortex._

_"So not happening..."Sam said as she pulled out the Fenton Wrist ray, but not before Klemper sent a snowby blast in her direction, knocking her to the ground._

_Sam got mad and got back up. __She was about to shoot at him, but before she could get a shot at him, Star came rushing it with the Fenton light saber and Klemper focused his attention on her._

_**"Please be my friend.**.."Klemper shouted as he sent a blast at her, but she cartwheeled and managed to dodge it._

_"Why don't you go get a puppy or something?..."Star suggested before she used the light saber and knocked Klemper hard away...in the direction of Danny, who immediately pulled out the thermos and activated it when Klemper was out of it._

_**"WHY WON'T ANYONE BE MY FRIEND?!.**.."Klemper shouted as Danny sucked him inside the thermos._

_Once that was done, he landed next to Sta._

_"You got him, Danny-Boo!..."Star said happily._

_"No, we got him...you did great..."Danny praised, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from his blonde girlfriend._

_Sam saw this and growled so much, that the snow from Klemper that was on her was beginning to melt from the heat of her anger._

* * *

_Later_

_After the incident with Klemper, they discovered that the Lunch lady was on another meat-related rampage at the Nasty Burger, apparently mad that they were having a tofu-soy melt special this week._

_"**MEAT IS SACRED! IT'S THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL THE FOOD GROUPS!.**.."She shouted as she used her powers to make another big meat monster and started to tear the place apart.  
_

_"Oh, shut up!..."Danny shouted as he sent blasts at her, while Tucker both tried to used his own blaster (and sneak some burgers when no one is looking).  
_

_Sam saw an opening, she was about to blast, only for this to happen._

_"Hey meat-freak...didn't anyone ever tell you that only eating greasy food like yours can lead to an unwanted hospital visit?..."Star taunted, getting the lunch lady's attention...and anger._

_"**GREASY?! MY FOOD IS NOT GREASY! IT KEEPS PEOPLE STRONG AND GROW FAST!**..."She shouted, before shifting to her "sweet mode"_

_"Would anyone care for some cookies?..."She said in her sweet tone._

_"Sorry, but my dad told me never to accept food from weirdos..."Star taunted and Lunch Lady got mad._

_**"THEN FEAST ON YOUR-...AHHHHH!...**"The Lunch Lady shouted as she was being sucked inside the thermos._

_Apparently, while Star's taunting had distracted her from the battle, Danny took advantage of it to trap her._

_Sam frowned hard when she saw Danny praise Star for distracting the ghost..._

_"What's the big idea? If I had a nickle for every time I had distracted a ghost, my family would be even richer than we are now..."Sam muttered in annoyance.  
_

_**"Mmm.**..she might be crazy and this might be a little greasy, but it's not bad..."Tucker said as he munched on some of the "left overs" of the battle, much to Sam's irritation._

* * *

_Later_

_Soon they were at the post office, where the Box Ghost was trying to "liberate" some boxes._

_"Okay, Box Ghost, time to-_

_Sam didn't even had a chance to finish as Star just pulled out a thermos and sucked the Box Ghost Inside before he even had a chance to start his usual ranting._

_"Got him!..."Star shouted in excitement as she turned to Danny, who looked impressed of all things._

_"Your aim with the thermos is improving..."Danny said.  
_

_"All the special training you gave me really helps..."Star said in a sweet tone._

_Sam saw this and got even angrier._

_"Big deal...it's just the Box Ghost on her first try...anyone can do that...I mean, we've all done that like a hundred times at this point..."Sam muttered in jealousy._

_"Did you say something?...'Tucker asked, having not taken his eyes off of his PDA since this was just a Box Ghost fight._

_Sam got mad and out of anger, grabbed and empty, open box and placed it on Tucker's head, before angrily marching away._

_The other's saw this and were confused._

_"Was it something I said?...'Tucker asked, with the box still on his head._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

That's how it went all night and Sam couldn't take it.

Especially with Star now being in Danny's arms as he carried her and the blonde girl is grinning a mile wide, while she and Tucker were walking behind them.

"Um...why is he carrying her while we are walking?..."Sam asked as she looked up in jealousy.

"Star asked for a ride..."Danny explained as he still held his girlfriend bridal style.

"I feel just like Lois Lane when you carry me like this, Danny-Boo...'Star said sweetly and Danny sent her a smitten look.

"I guess that what...makes me Superman?..."Danny joked.

"Well, there is something pretty _super_ about you..."Star whispered.

"Which is?..."Danny said and Star just gave him a quick kiss in response, making it a rather sweet sight to some.

**_Sickly_** sweet to others...

_**"Grr..**_."Sam growled again as she gripped on her own Fenton thermos, denting it a bit but not breaking it.

Tucker saw this and sighed. He knew that it was hard on Sam to see Danny with a new girlfriend but what can they do?

They soon arrived to the park and Danny soon landed and placed Star on the ground.

"Okay...I guess we pretty much covered the most common ghost attack areas..and it's only 8..."Danny said, actually happy.

"Man, I got to say Danny...this patrolling thing was kind of cool..."Star said as she took her mask off, thinking it was safe since there was no one around.

"You did perfect on your first night, baby..."Danny said and Star smiled wider.

"I tried my best..."She said with a blush.

"Well, you succeeded..."Danny praised and Star smiled.

"And since it looks like we might actually have some free time before curfew...I think that's enough patrolling for tonight...let's go get a bite to celebrate your first night..."Danny said and Star smiled.

"Awesome..."Star said.

"Excuse me?..'Sam suddenly butted in.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but since when do we celebrate a successful night of patrolling?.."Sam questioned and Danny blinked.

"Come on Sam, Star did a good job...besides, we have gotten a bite if we had the time and money for it after patrol..:Danny pointed out.

"I don't remember taking Jazz out to celebrate on _her_ first night of patrol..."Sam said, only to realize what she just said when Danny sent her a look.

"OK, bad example..."Sam said and Star looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?..."Star questioned.

"Let's just say you did way better than my sister did on her first time..."Danny said, giving the most abridged version possible of those events.

However, before Danny could say anything else, his ghost sense went off and he groaned.

"Sorry, Star..looks like we'll have to wait a bit..."Danny said.

"That's okay, Danny-boo..."Star said as sheput her mask back on and Sam's aggravation got worse and worse.

Team Phantom explored the park but to their surprise, they didn't see any ghost or signs of an attack.

Weird.

"That's weird, usually the ghosts would reveal themselves by now..."Danny muttered.

"Maybe we can split up and cover more ground..."Star said as she had her arm around her boyfriend.

Before Danny could respond to that suggestion, Sam spoke up.

"Uh, Star...I know that you are new here but leave the shot calling to the one's with experience here...I don't think splitting up is a good idea..."Sam said, while on the inside she was thinking this.

_"There is no stinking way that I am leaving you alone with Danny unattended, you blonde bimbo!..."_

Danny heard this and he was going to say something, but Star beat him to it.

She looked annoyed.

"I happen to think it's a great idea! Just because I am new, doesn't mean I am wrong!..." Star snapped.

"_Hmph_..." Sam crosses her arms. "Maybe you could have shared great ideas instead of waste time on manicures..."

Star was now glaring and since her mask was off, everyone could see it.

"That's not who I am anymore!..."Star shouted and Danny finally got in between the two fighting girls.

"Guys..." Danny chided. "No fighting except for ghosts...Star, calm down...'Danny said to his girlfriend, while Sam smirked.

It dropped when he turned to her.

"Sam, not cool..."He chided.

The two girls were still glaring daggers at each other, and Danny sighed.

"Look... how about a compromise? I can check the air since I'm the only one who can fly. Since Star is new, one of you stay and provide back up...if anyone sees anything weird, call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat..."Danny suggested before floating away.

Sam and Star both flare venomously at one another, making Tucker more terrified of them than the ghosts.

"So... I am going to... go over there!" He pointed st the corner. "To... go check and see if there are any ghosts...later!..."Tucker said before making a break for it.

Both girls ignored him, allowing him to run for his life.

Leaving Sam and Star alone...

Uh oh...

* * *

While Danny was exploring the skies and Tucker was going solo (to avoid the two angry girls), Sam and Star were patrolling together, but neither liked this.

Both were silently glaring at each other as they continued to look for whatever ghost is out there, but neither were totally focused on that right now.

_"Who the heck does Manson think she is, anyway?.._."Star thought in anger, thinking back to all of the jabs and criticism she has been getting all night from her.

"_I don't know what Danny sees in her, she's just like the rest of them.._.'Sam thought to herself, still glaring at the blonde.

This continued for a good five minutes, before Star finally had enough of it.

"Okay! I can't do this..."Star said.

"Oh, what's wrong...is all the walking too much for your dainty little feet?..."Sam mocked, only for Star to start yelling.

_**"SHUT UP, MANSON!.**_.."Star shouted, surprising even Sam by her volume.

"I have been working my butt off tonight to show you that I am a good teammate...just what's your problem?..."Star said in anger.

"Oh, please...there is no way you can be this good! You're just a _cheerleader!._.."Sam retorted.

Star was mad, before sending her a proud look while her hands were on her hips.

"An activity that _involves_ jumping and fast reflexes..." Star says proudly. "Not to mention, I also take ballet, which makes me quick on my feet, and I saw took a few self-defense classes last summer..."Star said as she demonstrated a quick twirl and then a high kick to show how flexible and agile she is.

"Okay,_ Kim Possible_..." Sam said with sarcasm.

Star was getting even madder at that.

"You just don't want to see me as anything but another cheerleader! Well news flash! This cheerleader isn't some puny, scared little damsel anymore..."Star said as she gestured to herself... "I have been training with Danny nonstop since I found out his secret and I did my share tonight...the problem with you is just that ou just don't want to admit that I may be just as good at this ghost thing as you are! Maybe even _better!._.."She shot at her and Sam glared.

"In your dreams!..."Sam shouted...

"Manson... when will you get it? The girl you knew was just how I wanted the people I thought were my friends to see me. Danny made me embrace the real me and I fell for him..."Star shouted at her, not noticing anything else but her fight with the goth girl.

"Oh, please... Shallow little witches like you don't just change overnight!..."Sam shouted, also being too distracted by their fight to notice their surroundings.

"It took days with patience from Danny to make it stick, patience _you_ clearly don't have..."Star spat.

"No... I don't...not for your type..."Sam shot at her.

"And you call **_ME_** shallow..."Star scoffed.

"What did you just call me?!..."Sam screamed.

"You heard me..."Star shouted.

"You have no right to call me that you blonde bimbo!..."Sam shouted.

_**"BIMBO?**_!Take that back you poser!..."Star shouted in outrage.

_**"POSER?!**_..."Sam shirked in outrage.

Both girls glared at each other until they heard something.

"Fighting over a boy, are we? How pathetic!..."The voice said, snapping the girls out of their argument...for the time being.

Both girls whipped around and gasped when they saw who it was...

It's a ghost..and not just any ghost either.

_**"YOU?!**_..."Sam shouted in outrage...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**Ghost Fight**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** Decided to leave a little cliff hanger ;)

* * *

**A/N(2)**: Also, thank you Neomark for help with some scenes, you rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **As shown here, their fighting is what lead to them getting stuck together and separated..so yeah...

**Wiseguy2415: **You could say that again about Sam, I know she is a good person but she can be a little biased and stubborn, which never really got called out on in the show. This is me doing that.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Guest: **I hope that this update makes up for it.

**Epickend **and **ChrisZilla18: **How's this for a cat fight?

**Jebest4781,****mikaela2015,****61394,****biginferno **and **cg037:** Thank you :)

**kombatant88: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Arytec13: **We'll find out...no spoilers

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Ghost Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 9: **_**_Ghost Fight_**

_Previously_

_"Fighting over a boy, are we? How pathetic!..."The voice said, snapping the girls out of their argument...for the time being._

_Both girls whipped around and gasped when they saw who it was..._

_It's a ghost..and not just any ghost either._

_**"YOU?!**__..."Sam shouted in outrage..._

* * *

While Sam and Star were busy arguing, Danny was searching through the skies, trying to find the ghost who triggered his ghost sense.

"Now where are you?..."Danny muttered as he flew around but saw nothing.

He then got an a message on his Fenton phones...

It's Tucker.

_"Hey, Danny...did you find anything yet?.._."Tucker asked.

"No, all clear so far..."Danny said.

"What about you?..."He asked.

_"I haven't seen anything yet.._."Tucker said.

"Well, let's keep looking..with any luck, it's probably just some ectopus on the loose or something..."Danny said.

_"Hey Danny?.._."Tucker asked.

"What is it? Do you see anything?..."Danny asked.

"_No, actually...I sort of wanted to talk to you...about Star.._."Tucker started.

"What's wrong? Is she with you? Is she okay?...'Danny asked in concern.

"_Calm down, Danny...she's with Sam...which is sort of why I want to talk to you about.._."Tucker said.

"What is it?..."Danny asked, confused.

_"Danny...I get that Star is your girlfriend and everything and she is doing great but don't you think you're kind of going a little overboard._.."Tucker said.

"I haven't gone overboard since Specter Island..just what are you talking about?..."Danny asked, not getting it.

"_Danny, I know that you're dating Star but you pretty much focusing all your attention and praise on her and...I am starting to think it's starting to get on Sam's nerves.._."Tucker said.

"Why would Sam care?..."Danny questioned.

_"Clueless._.."Tucker muttered.

"What was that?.."Danny asked.

_"Nothing...look...you know Sam and Star don't exactly see eye-to-eye and with Star being a newbie on the team...well, Sam tends to get pretty defensive and well...I don't think I remember you praising her as much as you have been praising Star all night_..."Tucker said.

"What? I always appreciate you and Sam..."Danny said.

"_I know that but Sam...look...girls are complicated and I think she might be getting a little...jealous...about all the praise Star is getting..."_Tucker added quickly

It's not his place to tell Danny about Sam's feelings. That has to come from Sam and Sam alone.

Danny looked surprised before looking down, feeling a little guilty.

_"I see...look...Star is my girlfriend and she needs encouragement but I think I can get where Sam is coming from...when I see her, I'll talk to her.._."Danny said before signing off, only for his ghost sense to go off.

"Awe, that's so sweet, it makes me want to puke..."A haughty voice said.

He turned around and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Ember and Kitty?..."Danny exclaimed as a glare.

"Live and in person, Dipstick..."Ember said mockingly.

"What are you two doing here?!..."Danny demanded.

"Oh, just having a little girl's night out again..."Kitty said with a smirk.

"Yeah, just a couple of girl's out to rock the town...and we decided to start with you..."Ember said as she sent a musical fist in his direction, which Danny barely managed to dodge.

"I see...so,where's Spectra? My sister said you three are some sort of all female villain trio..."Danny said, preparing for anything.

"Penelope bailed, she didn't want to miss her soap opera tonight..."Kitty explained.

"But we don't need her to deal with you..."Ember said as she sent another fist blast in his direction, this time sending Danny flying several yards away.

"_**AHHH!.**_.."Danny shouted as he was hit.

"Nice one..."Kitty said.

"Thanks, now come on...let's go have some fun before he comes back..."Ember said to her ghoul-friend who nodded and the two were off to cause untold amounts on havoc on the unsuspecting city of Amity Park.

* * *

Danny soon came to and realized what was going down.

"Darn it..."He muttered as he got up.

He quickly activated the Fenton Phones, first by calling Tucker.

"Tucker, I found Kitty and Ember out on another girl's night...I'm going after them...have an extra Fenton thermos ready when I need it..."Danny said as he took to the skies.

He was about to call Star to warn her, only for the sound of an explosion and people screaming to get his attention and he sighed in annoyance.

"Geez...why can't they spend their night bashing their boyfriends than taking it out on the town?...'Danny muttered in annoyance as he flew in the direction of the explosion to take care of the two destructive, trouble-making ghouls.

* * *

_With Kitty and Ember_

The two ghouls have just haunted a boutique, scaring the patrons and trying on the fashion, which they totally had a right to...

You see, they both were having trouble with their respective boyfriends again. Skulker was late for an important date and Johnny was busy flirting again, so the two of them decided to go blow off steam again...and what better way than on this stupid town and the stupid ghost kid who just didn't know when to quit.

Still, Ember suddenly had a good idea. She knew Phantom would show up at some point to try and spoil their fun again, so she was explaining Kitty the basis of a plan to get him out of the way.

"Just to be clear...You get the dipstick, Kitty... I'll get him when he least expects it!..."Ember reminded to her ghoul friend who nodded.

"Right... then after that, we haunt an ice cream shop?..." She asked hopefully.

Ember rolled her eyes.

"Yes..."She said in annoyance, before she saw something flying in a distance.

"He's on his way...good luck..."Ember said as she quickly teleported in a whirlwind of flames.

Kitty just stood there, filling her nails as she waited for Danny to arrive.

When he did, he looked annoyed.

"Alright Kitty, where's Ember?..."Danny demanded as he saw she was alone.

"Oh, she had a thing to do, so for now, it's just you and me Danny...Here! I got a kiss for ya!..."Kitty said as she put her file down.

Danny dodges.

"Oh... Kitty, I'm flattered but we were just messing with Johnny that one and I have a girlfriend now... a _real_ one..."Danny said in a playful tone.

"Awe, that's cute...but this kiss is plenty_ real_..."Kitty said as she immediately blew one of her disappearing kisses, which Danny just barely managed to dodge.

"Oh, I get it now.."Danny said as Tucker and the others had told him about this power Kitty possessed.

He also knew that she only seemed to use it when she was mad about something...

"Lemme guess..." Danny began, despite Kitty trying to hit him with kisses... "Johnny is letting his eye roam again?..."He asked and saw Kitty look even angrier.

"Exactly!..." Kitty shouted, stopping to vent. " I swear... sometimes I wonder why I put up with him!..."She muttered.

"Same here...to be honest, being enemies aside, you can do better..."Danny couldn't help but comment.

"Awe..."Kitty said in a sweet tone, before turning malicious.

"Sweet talking won't work every time, Danny..."Kitty said as she prepared another kiss.

"Worth a shot..."Danny said as he kept dodging and sending blasts to the green haired ghoul.

* * *

While Kitty was busy messing with Danny, Ember was planning a sneak attack on him.

"That's it, Kitty...no guy can escape your _charm_..."Ember said with a smirk as she readied her guitar, planning to ambush him.

However, something that was happening in the alley where she was lurking in, caught her attention.

Oh, please... Shallow little witches like you don't just change overnight!..."Was shouted.

"Huh?..."Ember said as she became invisible and searched for the source of that noise.

She discovered who it was, it was Phantom's little gothic female friend and some new girl in an orange jumpsuit and the two seemed to be fighting about something.

"_What's going on here?.._.'Ember thought as she remained invisible.

"It took days with patience from Danny to make it stick, patience _you_ clearly don't have..."The girl in the jumpsuit shouted at the goth gitl.

"No... I don't...not for your type..."She shot back.

"And you call **_ME_** shallow..."The other girl scoffed.

"What did you just call me?!..."The goth girl screamed.

"You heard me..."She shouted.

Ember realized that neither of them realized her presence yet and she knew this was a girl fight...and she was smart enough to know it was involving Phantom in it...

_"Hmmm...a potential girl fight over the dipstick...this should be good_..."Ember thought as she decided to watch more of this...

"You have no right to call me that, you blonde bimbo!..."The goth shouted.

_**"BIMBO?**_!Take that back you poser!..."The jumpsuit girl shouted in outrage.

_**"POSER?!**_..."The goth shirked in outrage.

Ember would have watched more, but she remembered that she had to get back to Kitty, but still...she had a bone to pick with the goth chick over what happened the time she and the others tried to get rid of all of the men in town.

No time like the present right.

"Fighting over a boy, are we? How pathetic!..."Ember said as she became visible once again.

_**"YOU?!**_..."Sam shouted in outrage at the ghost, while Star gasped.

"_**EMBER MCLAIN? THE SINGER?!.**_.."Star exclaimed, actually looking excited.

"The one and only..."Ember said, liking seeing a potential fan even if she is clearly affiliated with the dipstick.

"Uh...news flash...she's a ghost and a bad one at that..."Sam said in annoyance and Star gasped.

She then went from smiling to frowning in a millisecond, it seems.

"Oh really...well, then I guess Danny is going to enjoy seeing me fight her..."Star said in a boastful way.

Before Sam commented on that, Ember spoke up

"Don't tell me, Dipstick has _two_ groupies now?.."Ember said with an eye-roll.

"We are not groupies!..."Sam snarled.

"And you're not allowed to talk to us!..." Star said as she readied her weapon.

"Oh, please..."Ember said as she sent a blast in their direction, which both girls barely managed to dodge.

_"Oh, it's on now..._"Sam and Star both thought simultaneously as they prepared to fight...in their own way.

* * *

_Back With Danny_

"Kitty... if you got frustrations with Johnny, deal with Johnny! Maybe give him a reason not to ogle every girl he meets!"..." Danny argued.

"Like how?!..." Kitty shouted.

"I don't know... when my mom and dad argue, she takes the keys to the RV. Maybe take the key to his motorcycle away?...'Danny suggested.

"His motorcycle has no keys, it's linked to him..." Kitty said, but then an idea came to her. "Although... Technus has been wanting to buy it from him... Maybe I can do that.." She considered.

After a moment of thinking, she smirked.

"Okay, thanks Danny..."Kitty said.

"So, does this mean you'll stop this attack and go back to the Ghost Zone peacefully?...'Danny couldn't help but ask.

"Normally I would, but I sort of promised Ember to do this...so, no hard feelings..."Kitty said amicably, before she went back to attacking him.

"Uh...actually, _yes_ hard feelings..."Danny said sarcastically as he kept dodging.

_"Okay, this is going no where...I need to distract her.._."Danny thought, as he tried to think up an idea.

He then got one.

"Hey, is that Johnny over there flirting with the cute sales girl?..."Danny shouted as he pointed in a direction.

Kitty heard this and turned around.

"_**WHERE?!.**_.."Kitty screeched, only for Danny to quickly suck her inside the thermos as a result.

"Finally..."Danny muttered, glad that that was over.

"Danny?...'Tucker shouted as he came to the scene.

"Where were you? And where is Star and Sam?..."Danny asked, worried.

"I had to run all the way from Main Street...as for Star and Sam...I don't know..."Tucker said.

Before Danny could question, the two boys suddenly heard the sounds of blasts happening a few blocks away.

"Oh man...I think I know where they are..."Danny said as he quickly flew in that direction, with Tucker running right behind him.

* * *

_Back with Sam and Star_

"Give it up, Ember..you should know by now how this is going to end..."Sam said as she pointed a Fenton Wrist Ray to the musical specter.

"I don't think so goth! I just want to have fun and while I am here...I might as well get a head start on my plans for ruling the world...besides, I got plans for Baby Pop!.."Ember said as her hands were on her guitar.

Star rose a brow.

"Who is that?..."Star questioned.

"She means Danny..." Sam answered for her.

Star gave a confused look.

"Dipstick? Baby Pop? Why does she have nicknames for _my_ boyfriend?..."Star questioned and Sam gritted her teeth when she emphasized on that one.

"They are not nicknames! They are put downs! And did you say you were _dating_ Dipstick?...'Ember questioned...

"_**WHO CARES?**_! Let's just take her down..."Sam shouted as she sent a blast to Ember, who quickly dodged it.

Soon the fight officially began...or it would have, had Sam not stepped in front of Star.

"Better let me handle this..."Sam said.

"Uh, excuse me?..."Star demanded, not liking this.

"No offense, but you are still too new at this...better leave Ember to me..."Sam said and Star glared at that.

"As if! In case you weren't paying attention, I helped catch three ghosts tonight!..."Star shouted.

"Just because you got lucky, it doesn't mean you're ready for the likes of Ember...so stand aside, I got her!..." Sam snapped.

"No, I got her. After all, I'm the one with the better equipment and I am _way_ more agile!..." Star argued.

"Well, I have more experience!..." Sam snapped.

Ember rose a brow.

_"These are the Dipstick's girlfriends? They're spending more time fighting **each other** than **me**_..."Ember thought, before speaking up.

"Uh... hello!..." Ember called out. "Evil ghost babe here! Remember?!..."She reminded.

_**"SHUT UP!...**_"Star and Sam both shouted at her at once, before going back to their argument.

Ember blinked in surprised, before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I don't have time for this...maybe something here can shut them up..."Ember muttered in annoyance as she was about to grab something to silence the two girls.

However, a blast from behind hit her and sent her flying to a nearby wall.

_**"AHHH**_!..."Ember yelled as she crashed into the wall.

Sam and Star turned around and smiled when they saw who it was.

"Danny!..."Both girls shouted in excitement, only to pause and glare at each other for a moment.

"And Tucker, just so you know..."The bespectacled boy said as he came in, but no one paid attention to him.

"What did you do to Kitty?..."Ember demanded when she got back up.

"Not half of what I'm gonna do to you..."Danny said as he sent a blast to the flaming hair foe.

"Take this..."Tucker said as he used a blaster and tried to hit Ember too, who quickly dodged.

"Okay, time to rock..."Ember shouted as she and Danny began to exchange blows, before the ghostly diva began to get another idea.

_"Hmm...maybe that stupid gift from Skulker might actually be useful.._."Ember thought as she pulled something from behind.

A pair of ghostly handcuffs, which Skulker had handed to her in a half-heated attempt to apologize for missing their date, which Ember beat him up for..but now, they might be useful...

"Okay, Babypop...I'm through with you getting in my way..."Ember said as she held the handcuffs out.

"Where did you get those?..."Danny shouted.

"From Skulker...too bad he's not around to see me do this...'Ember said as she tossed the handcuffs like a bola at Danny.

Only Star and Sam saw it. They reacted.

_**"DANNY!..**_." They both shouted as they ran in the same direction.

"I got it!..." Star shouted as she stuck her hand out.

"No! I got it!..." Sam shouted as they tried to out do the other.

Unfortunately, whatever they planned to do to help Danny backfired as both girls just collided into each other...and into Ember's target range.. Their arms were then cuffed when they blocked Danny from the attack.

Once the two girls were handcuffed, Ember got mad that they got in the way.

_**"OH COME ON! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!.**_.."Ember shouted as she used her guitar and aimed it at the two girls.

"_**NO!**_..."Danny shouted as he tried to reach them but it was too late.

Ember's guitar waves hit both girls and before anyone knew it, they were gone.

_**"STAR?! SAM?**_..."Danny shouted in horror.

"Oh my gosh!..."Tucker exclaimed.

"Where are they?! What did you do to them?!..."Danny shouted at the ghoul.

"Don't know and don't care...anyway Dipstick, it's been a blast...see ya..."Ember said as she disappeared in a whirl of flames before Danny could land a hand on her.

"Darn it...she got away!..."Danny shouted in anger.

"Danny...Sam and Star..."Tucker reminded and Danny went from angry to worried.

"I know...believe me, I know..."Danny said in worry.

His girlfriend and one of his best friends are gone and have been sent to who-knows-where and the person who sent them there just vanished.

Uh oh...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**Stuck**_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you Neomark for help with some scenes, you rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend: **Good guess, though...

**61394: **Uh-huh...

**Invader Johnny, Chris Zilla 18** and **Oryans**: Close...it was Kitty and Ember who were out having another "_Girl's Night Out"._

**SofiPhan29:** Thank you. Also, it's called _Phantom Satellite._**  
**

**Mazamba:**I guess all young couples go through that phase at one point...

**cg037, biginferno, Jebest4718, Meteor El Drago** and **The Champions : **Thank you :)

**wiseguy2415: **LOL!

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Stuck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 10: **_**_Stuck_**

_Previously_

_"Darn it...she got away!..."Danny shouted in anger._

_"Danny...Sam and Star..."Tucker reminded and Danny went from angry to worried._

_"I know...believe me, I know..."Danny said in worry._

_His girlfriend and one of his best friends are gone and have been sent to who-knows-where and the person who sent them there just vanished._

_Uh oh..._

* * *

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED?!.**_.."Danny shouted in outrage and worry.

"Danny, relax! I'm sure Sam and Star are fine..."Tucker said, trying to calm him down.

_**"HOW?!**_ Ember got away and who knows where they are right now?!..."Danny shouted, only for Tucker to start shaking him a bit.

"Dude, chill out! We'll find them...I mean, where could they have gone?..."Tucker said and Danny was getting worried.

"I don't know...between here, the rest of the planet and quite possibly the Ghost Zone again.._**.ANYWHERE!..**_."Danny shouted.

"Dude, you freaking out isn't going to help find them faster...look...let's just go get some of your folks tracking devices, find Ember and make her talk.."Tucker suggested and Danny, who had finally calmed down, nodded.

The two boys soon left the ally to find the two missing girls.

_"Oh man...I hope they are okay._."Danny thought, thinking about the two girls who were important to him in different ways.

Wherever they are, he hopes that they are safe.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Sam awoke with a gasp. She sat up and looked around. All she saw were trees and no signs of city life.

She must be in some kind of forest.

"Huh? What the heck just happened?...'The gothic girl muttered as she tried to get up.

However, she felt something keep her left arm from rising. She looked down and groaned.

"Seriously?..."Sam groaned once more when she saw who was literally keeping her down.

It was Star, and she's unconscious.

She also saw something on her wrist and Sam got even angrier.

It's those stupid handcuffs from Ember!

"Of course..."She muttered sarcastically as she tried to get up and get the cuff off but it's stuck.

She then took a breath as she tried to think of an idea and unfortunately for her, she can't think of one that works without a fully conscious Star.

"_I guess she's less useful for me out could._.."Sam thought as she reluctantly tried to wake the blonde girl up.

"Star...wake up.."Sam said but no answer.

Losing her patience, the gothic girl took some of her hair and tickled until Star's nose.

This caused her nose to tickle and made her sneeze, which also woke her up to.

"Huh? What? Manson?..." Star asked. She sat up and then noticed the handcuffs.

"What just happened?!..."Star said in dismay.

"Ember happened, remember, we were fighting her...she must have teleported us here..."Sam said as she tried to get up, only for Star to awkwardly get up as well.

Star looked around, not liking this at all...

"Where are we?..."Star questioned and then gasped when she realized something.

"Where's my Danny-Boo?..."Star said in worry, much to Sam's aggravation.

**_"WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT?!..."_ **Sam snapped before taking a breath.

"It was just us, Star...as for where we are exactly...I have no clue...some kind of forest..."Sam suggested and Star tried to move, only for the handcuffs to yank her back and she sighed.

"Oh, perfect...why the heck are we handcuffed?..."Star demanded.

"Because apparently someone likes to see me be driven to insanity...'Sam muttered in a sarcastic way.

"Just help me take these things off...is there a key around here?..."Star asked.

"If there was, don't you think I'd have used it by now?..."Sam shouted and Star's eyes widened as she realized the implications here.

She is handcuffed...to _**Sam Manson**_...and they don't have a key...which means...

"You mean...where _stuck_ like this? You're kidding me!..."Star asked in worry and Sam nodded.

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't..."Sam said as Star realized that they were indeed stuck like this.

Oh boy...

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Both Sam and Star tried hard to break the handcuffs but they are too strong. They tried smashing it with some rocks that were out but that didn't work, so now they are trying to pull apart in hopes of somehow making it break.

"Come on...pull harder..."Sam ordered.

"I'm trying!...'Star shouted as she tried pulling.

"Try harder!...'Sam ordered as both girls tried to pull with all of their might, only to end up falling to the ground, still handcuffed together.

"Well, that didn't work..."Star muttered in annoyance.

"Ya think?..."Sam muttered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who put these cuffs on us or sent us to this creepy place...'Star pointed out.

"Whatever...when I get my hands on Ember later, she'll be sorry..."Sam said and Star raised a brow at that.

"Ember?..."Star asked but Sam isn't listening.

"It's bad enough I had to spent most of patrol watching you _"try out_" but now this happens...it's really going to throw my whole night schedule off..."Sam muttered.

Normally, Star would have gotten angry at that remark, but she had something she needed to talk to the gothic girl about.

"Manson?..."Star started, needing to speak to her but she was ignored.

"I sure hope we managed to find Danny soon, if I'm late for curfew again my parents are going to kill me...or worse, make me wear whatever pink abomination they have planned for me...'Sam said as she shuddered at the mere thought of pink, floral fabric...

_**"MANSON!.**_.."Star suddenly shouted, getting the gothic girl's attention.

_**"WHAT IS IT?!..**_."Sam yelled back, having gotten annoyed by her a long time ago.

However, instead of yelling or screaming at her, Star just had a serious, worried look on her face as she addressed the gothic female.

"Manson...listen to me...we are literally stuck like this...we're _**handcuffed **_together...in the middle of _**nowhere**_ and the only people who knows where out here are all the way back in Amity Park...heck, Danny probably thinks we were sent to the_ Ghost Zone_ or something..."Star said slowly and Sam's eyes widen as it was now dawning on her.

"You mean-

"Yeah, unless we can get these cuffs off and find a way back...we're stuck together like this.."Star said as Sam's jaw dropped.

They were handcuffed...and lost in the Middle of nowhere?.._**.TOGETHER?! ALONE?!**_

_Uh Oh!_

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**Uh Oh  
**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** Thank you Neomark for help with some scenes, you rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I'll try and post the next one as soon as I can.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChrisZilla18** and **qazse:** Mmmhhmmm...

**Invader Johnny** and** kombatant88: **You can say that again...

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**61394: **We will see how Danny will handle this when he crosses paths with Ember again...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Stuck**

_**Chapter 11: Uh Oh**_

_Previously_

_"Manson...listen to me...we are literally stuck like this...we're __**handcuffed **__together...in the middle of __**nowhere**__ and the only people who knows where out here are all the way back in Amity Park...heck, Danny probably thinks we were sent to the Ghost Zone or something..."Star said slowly and Sam's eyes widen as it was now dawning on her._

_"You mean-_

_"Yeah, unless we can get these cuffs off and find a way back...we're stuck together like this.."Star said as Sam's jaw dropped._

_They were handcuffed...and lost in the Middle of nowhere?..__**.TOGETHER?! ALONE?!**_

_Uh Oh!_

* * *

Sam and Star were still together, still lost in this strange place and still handcuffed together. Neither of them were exactly happy with their current situation to say the least.

_**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**_...'Sam yelled at Star, who glared, looking mad.

_**'ALL MY FAULT?! HOW THE HECK IS THIS MY FAULT?! ..."**_Star shouted at her.

"If you haven't gotten in my way during the fight, this wouldn't have happened!...'Sam yelled and Star rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?! If you haven't tried to get in _my_ way, this wouldn't have happened!..."Star yelled back.

"I was just doing what needed to be done!..."Sam shouted.

"No, you just didn't want me to fight because you _knew_ I am good at it..."Star shouted and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I am _so_ sure that _cartwheeling_ and coming up with _ridiculous rhymes_ could defeat a foe as dangerous as Ember Mclain?...'Sam said sarcastically and Star growled at that.

"Again with the cheer leading bashing...Come on, what the heck do you have against it, anyway?...'Star demanded.

"It's a superficial activity that has girls running around the field like idiots and screeching ridiculous chants while the football players ogle them..."Sam said and Star glared at that.

"It is not! Cheer leading is a _legitimate_ sport that promotes athleticism, team work and team spirit too ...as for the rhyming...look, it's not my fault that Paulina is holding us back with her bossiness..."Star said with her arms crossed.

"Why are we even arguing about cheer-leading anyway?...'Sam said with an eye roll.

"We're not, we're arguing over the fact that _**you**_ went _**crazy**_ and wouldn't let me help Danny take that ghost down...'Star said.

"It was too dangerous and I could have handled it by myself..."Sam said stubbornly.

"Oh please, like you have any better chance at fighting that ghost than I did?..."Star said in anger.

"I have been in this business since day 1, you have no idea the types of ghost I fought while helping Danny...you're just a newbie who is only here because Danny was thinking with his _hormones_ instead of his _brain cells!._.."Sam shouted and Star looked furious.

_**"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**_..."Star yelled.

**_"MAKE ME!._**.."Sam yelled back.

Both girls became screaming at each other until they were pretty much out of breath and Star growled, before she noticed the handcuffs on their hands and groaned.

"Manson, yelling isn't going to undo what happened...we're still hand cuffed together..."Star pointed out, trying to keep her temper under control.

Sam glared at her again, before looking at her wrist and groaned in exasperation.

"This has to be something out of a nightmare..."Sam said.

"You're telling me..."Star said, hating this as much as she did.

"We have to get these cuffs off and find a way back to Amity Park.."Star said.

"No dun, Einstein..."Sam said with an eye roll and Star gritted her teeth at that.

_"Calm down Star...don't let her get under your skin again...at least wait until **after** the handcuffs are off and we are out of danger.._."Star thought as she used all of her will power to control her temper and calm herself down.

"I'm calling for help..."Star said as she pulled out her cell phone.

The first person she called was Danny but she didn't receive any signal.

"Darn it...no signal..."Star said in dismay.

Sam then tried to call on her own phone and got the same results, much to her frustration.

"Darn it...the one time I need one of those corrupt, corporate megalomaniac companies products, this happens..."Sam said in anger

"Look, before we try anything else, I think maybe we should look around and see where we are..."Star suggested.

"Excuse me? Since when are _you_ suppose to be in charge?! I'm not taking orders from the likes of you!..."Sam said stubbornly and Star glared at that.

**_"FINE!_** Then what do you suggest we do?! Stay here and do nothing until a pack of _**wild coyote's**_ find us and _**eat**_ us?!..."Star said sarcastically.

Sam glared at that and stood her ground. However, she noticed that it was getting late and as much as she hated it, it probably isn't the wisest idea to just stay in this unknown location in the woods like this.

Still, she wasn't going to give Star the satisfaction.

"We're going this way, follow me..."Sam ordered.

"As if I have a choice...'Star muttered, while Sam glared at that.

Soon both girls began to explore the area, both with only one thing on their mind.

_"How the heck can I get away from her...Oh, Danny...where are you?_..."Star thought in worry and longing.

_"How the heck can I get away from her...Oh, Danny...why did you have to invite her along?.._.'Sam thought in anger and misery.

* * *

Sam and Star walked around, both hating the fact that they were handcuffed together more and more with each step.

"Where the heck are we, anyway?...'Star questioned.

"If I knew, you think we'd be looking around?...'Sam said hostile like.

Star rolled her eyes at that.

_"Geez.._.it was just a question...you could try answering like a _normal_ person..."Star shot and Sam stopped walking.

"Star, if I hear one more-

"Hey, look!..."Star pointed out when she noticed something.

Sam turned around and the two then noticed a sign in the distance.

It says _**"Welcome to Lake Eerie".**_

"Lake Eerie?!..."Sam said in surprised.

"Lake Eerie? I thought this place was creepy...the fog should have given it away..."Star commented as she noticed the surroundings.

"Well, good news...we know where we are...and we might have something here..."Sam said, with interest.

"What do you mean?..."Star questioned.

"Remember, Camp Skull and Crossbones should be on the other side of the lake...if we get there, maybe we can find a phone or something and call for help..."Sam said.

"Uh...I don't think that will work...'Star said with an uneasy tone.

"And why is that?..."Sam demanded, wondering what the blonde is thinking.

"One, it's fall... so no one would be there...and even if it wasn't...Camp Skull and Crossbones was shut down due to false advertising and poor living conditions, remember..."Star said and Sam groaned as she recalled that incident.

When the parents came to visit on Parent's Day, they weren't pleased with the place and pulled the kids out of it, shutting the place down.

"Oh yeah, I remember now...a class action lawsuit that _your_ dad lead, if memory serves me..."Sam said and Star glared at her tone.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!..."Star demanded.

"It's bad enough I had to deal with both _you_ and _Paulina_ as my cabin mates for the Summer, but I had to lose the only good thing about the trip, which was a summer away from my parents and being with nature..."Sam complained.

"That wasn't my fault! Besides, that place was a nightmare from the cabins, right down to the _gross_ oatmeal they served...I have had nightmares of nearly _drowning_ in that stuff..."Star said with a shudder.

Sam blinked, recalling when Walker captured the other campers and placed them in suspended animation...which was pretty much like the oatmeal they served. Sam didn't feel the need to tell her about her

"Oh, this can't be happening...handcuffed, lost out here...miles away from a phone or decent cell signal and no one knows where we are...this can't possible get any worse..."Sam complained out loud.

_**CRACK!**_

Suddenly thunder and lightning were heard and it started pouring on the two girls.

Sam and Star groaned.

"You had to say it, didn't you..."Star complained and Sam growled, her mood getting even worse as they were getting rained on.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**We'll see how things work out...

**ChrisZilla18: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

**Jebest4781, cg037** and **Guest**: Thank you :)

**Epickend:** LOL!

**MeteorElDrago: **At this rate, maybe...

**qazse: **Dark...Lol!

**Devilxknight86:** LOL!

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** Her name is Colette and she is Star's step sister.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 12: Meanwhile_**

While Sam and Star had spent their time arguing and getting rained on, they were unaware of what was happening back in Amity Park.

Colette Bevier was in a content mood. She had spent her first afternoon and evening as an official member of the A-listers, the school's highest clique. She had gone on a shopping spree with Paulina and the other girls who names she didn't care enough to remember and was hit on by practically every boy who saw her, especially that oaf Dash Baxter.

She didn't care for the latter, since there is only one boy whom she wants, who is no doubt still being blinded by her idiotic little _sœur._

"_Hmm...there has got to be someway to get Danny away from Estelle...I am now part of the popular crowd but it seems status isn't enough to sway him...I will need to be more creative if I want Mon Amour in my arms..."_Colette thought as she tried to do some scheming.

She really likes Danny and it kills her wherever she sees him going all lovey dovey with her step sister, especially since he knows that she is available for him.

Not even seeing her in a bikini at the water park last week was enough to get his attention away from that moronic blonde but Colette wasn't going to give up.

She always gets what she wants...one way or the other.

"_I don't care about those silly A-Listers rules, once I manage get them to like me, it will be easy to replace that stupid Paulina as leader...but first, I think Mon Amour would like to see me..._."Colette thought mischievously as she made her way to the Strong residence.

She knew that Star and Danny were likely together at this time, given that she heard them talking about plans after school and if Star is here, than Danny would be too.

That's what she is counting on, anyway.

She knocked on the door and in just a few moments, the housekeeper Georgia answered the door and frowned at the sight of her but tried to maintain some degree of professionalism.

"Yes, may I help you?..."Georgia said to the red haired girl.

"I am here to see dear Estelle, _iz_ she home?..."Colette asked, trying to look innocent.

"I _regret_ to inform you that neither she nor Mr. Strong are home right now..."Georgia said, not at all sorry and just wanting the brat to leave.

Colette didn't, she just pressed on.

"I _zee...vell,_ may you please tell me where my dear _sœur_ _iz_ right now?..."Colette asked and Georgia rolled her eyes, already knowing what she is trying to pull.

"If you must know, she is out on a date with that nice _boyfriend_ of hers and neither of them are around for you to harass again..."Georgia said and Colette glared.

"That attitude of yours will get you fired after I tell Mama _and _Papa on you!..."Colette said, her false charm replaced by anger at her attitude while Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Strong didn't care about what your parents said last week and I am sure he won't care now..."Georgia said, already knowing her boss well enough.

"Just tell me where they are and we can all forget about this...along with a little reward?..."Colette demanded as she pulled out a crisp $100 for the housekeeper.

Georgia just glared at her.

"Oh please...even _**you** _can't afford me!...'Georgia spat in disgust before slamming the door in Colette's face.

Colette got angry and started pounding on the door.

"You...you..._**YOU UNCIVILIZED SERVANTE!.**.._"Colette shouted in anger and even started cursing in French but was ignored.

The fuming (dyed) red head turned around in anger and walked away.

"Of all the insolence! It's just like Estelle's side of the family to hire such a.._.surly _domestic..."Colette muttered in anger, but she wasn't going to let this stop her.

She was going to steal Danny away from Star, one way or the other...

She just needed to find them and maybe find the right..._material_ she could use as well.

The spoiled girl soon left the area, to search for her step sister and _her _soon-to-be new boyfriend.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

While Colette was busy scheming, things were different in the state capitol. Johnathan Strong had just arrived to his hotel suite, late and tired.

He had spent the entire day trying to defend his client but the end result was not in his favor as the jury remained undecided, so this will have to continue.

He hated this since the longer this case goes, the longer he has to be away from home and his daughter.

Speaking of which...

"Star's curfew will be soon...I got to remember to call her..."Johnathan said, still feeling worried but he trusts his daughter.

He also knows that she is in good hands, Georgia has been in his family's employ for years and he trusts her too.

It still doesn't change the fact that he is worried. Star is his entire world and what has happened recently has been the worst experiences of his life, not knowing where she is, how she is doing or if she is okay.

But, he doesn't have anything to worry about when he calls her later to check up on his precious daughter, whom he knows is safe, sane and in no way in another sort of peril like before...

Right?

* * *

_Back In Amity Park_

While Mr. Strong was busy fretting and Colette was busy scheming, Danny and Tucker were busy looking for Ember, in hopes of making her reveal where she sent the girls and to find them. Preferably before they all missed curfew...

Again...

"_Where is she? She has to be here somewhere?..._"Danny muttered in frustration as he exited the third music store he searched so far.

He was looking for places where Ember might hang out at if she was in her "_just wanna have trouble making fun" _mood rather than her _"__taking over and enslaving the world"_mood.

Just like the last two, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tucker, Ember isn't here either...any luck?..."Danny questioned.

_"She's not at the Rockin' Wardrobe store either.._."Tucker said over the Fenton Phones.

Danny sighed.

"We got to find her...it's close to ten and Star's dad made it clear to the _both_ of us that Star has to be home when he calls to check up on her or else!..."Danny said in worry.

"_And our folks are still sore over the last time we missed curfew too._.."Tucker reminded.

"Don't remind me, just keep looking..."Danny ordered before searching in the skies once more to find his foe.

All the while, he thought about Star and Sam and how he hoped that they were both okay.

"_Don't worry, I'll find you...I promise.._."Danny thought as he kept searching, hoping that his girlfriend and female friend are okay.

The two boys continued their search, unaware of what will unfold later on...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Stuck Together at Lake Eerie_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend: **I can't say but right now, I guess the girl's rivalry is a bigger threat to their survival for the time being.

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

**Chris Zilla 18: **Easier said than done...

**cg037, Guest:** Thank you :)

**Jebest4781:** Uh huh...

**qazse, Mazamba** and **kombatant88: **You can say that again...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	13. Stuck Together at Lake Eerie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 13: Stuck Together at Lake Eerie_**

_Previously_

_"We got to find her...it's close to ten and Star's dad made it clear to the both of us that Star has to be home when he calls to check up on her or else!..."Danny said in worry._

_"And our folks are still sore over the last time we missed curfew too..."Tucker reminded._

_"Don't remind me, just keep looking..."Danny ordered before searching in the skies once more to find his foe._

_All the while, he thought about Star and Sam and how he hoped that they were both okay._

_"Don't worry, I'll find you...I promise..."Danny thought as he kept searching, hoping that his girlfriend and female friend are okay._

_The two boys continued their search, unaware of what will unfold later on..._

* * *

_Back at Lake Eerie_

As the rain kept pouring hard, Sam and Star ran as fast as they could to find some sort of cover. They had actually managed to arrive to the side of the lake that once had Camp Skull and Crossbones but as Star said, it was abandoned and debilitated.

Even _more_ so then when they had been attending it as campers last summer.

However today, they are desperate to find a place and not get rained on.

They managed to arrive to a cabin and was now inside of it.

It was dusty, cold, creepy and leaking but it still beats the alternative of being outside during the rain storm. Besides, as Star saw it, it wasn't any harder than spending the night in a cold, leaking, freezing cave on Specter Island.

"Made it..."Sam said, soaked to the bone.

So is Star...

She tried to sit down but Sam is still sitting up and it made it difficult due to the fact that they are still handcuffed together.

"Uh...are you going to sit down?...'Star asked.

"No..."Sam said in annoyance and Star glared before deciding to just stand for now since it's obvious that the goth girl was not in a cooperative mood.

"At least we managed to find some shelter..."Star said.

"You call _this_ shelter?...'Sam said as she looked around the filthy cabin in disgust.

"It beats sleeping out in the rain..."Star pointed out and Sam said nothing, she just sent her a dirty look.

Star glared at it.

_"She has a lot of nerve, it's not my fault it started raining and its not **my** fault we are out here in the first place_..."Star thought in annoyance.

"Any idea what time it is?.."Star asked.

"Why do you care?..."Sam said rudely and Star gritted her teeth at that remark.

"Just tell me if you know, Manson.."Star ordered and Sam still glared at her.

Begrudgingly, Sam checked her watched and sighed.

"If you must know, it's 9:30...there...happy?..."Sam said sarcastically, only for Star's eyes to widen in horror when she heard the time.

"It's 9:30?!...Oh man!..."Star exclaimed in worry.

"What's with you?..."Sam asked by her sudden mood change.

"I promised my dad that I'd talk to him at ten on the dot..."Star said as she pulled out her phone but it still had no bars on it.

"Oh no, he's going to be so mad if I'm not home in half an hour..."Star said in worry, knowing it's practically futile at this point.

"Oh boo hoo...go cry me a river..."Sam said in annoyance and Star glared at her.

"What's with you?..."Star said in a hostile tone to the gothic girl.

"You're not the only one with a curfew about to be broken and annoying parents to deal with when this is all over..."Sam pointed out.

Star rolled her eyes as she walked closer to the window, not caring that she practically dragged Sam in that direction, much to her annoyance.

She saw the rain and sighed. It's coming down very hard, much like the night she and Danny got stranded on Specter Island, which would have been the start of their relationship changing for the better.

_"Oh, Danny_..."Star thought with longing as she thought about her beloved boyfriend.

The bad news is that they are stranded at this decaying, abandoned campsite with no electricity, no phone service and no running water, they are very far away from home and no one knows where they are...and their folks are going to be worried sick when they miss curfew.

That's the _**bad**_ news...

The _**good**_ news...okay, she can't think of any other than the fact that they had some shelter for now...

They would have to make the best of it...

"If you're done looking out the window...I actually want to think up a strategy to get out of this one!..."Sam said in a nagging tone and Star sighed in exasperation...

Which is easier said that done...

_"Why is this happening to me?._..'Star thought in dismay as she resigned to the fact that she is stuck in this putrid cabin, going to be grounded forever when her dad finds out she is not home and she might be forced to spend the night with Sam "_As friendly as a vampire bat_" Manson.

Yep, it's definitely easier said that done...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Rising Tension_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **I never heard of Danny's grandparents living near that lake and I don't remember seeing them in the series.

**Chris Zilla18: **You can say that again...

**Invader Johnny: **We'll see how things turn out for Star's wicked step sister.

**wiseguy2415: **You can say that again...

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**61394:** :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	14. Rising Tension

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 14: Rising Tension_**

_Previously_

_"Oh, Danny..."Star thought with longing as she thought about her beloved boyfriend._

_The bad news is that they are stranded at this decaying, abandoned campsite with no electricity, no phone service and no running water, they are very far away from home and no one knows where they are...and their folks are going to be worried sick when they miss curfew._

_That's the __**bad**__ news..._

_The __**good**__ news...okay, she can't think of any other than the fact that they had some shelter for now..._

_They would have to make the best of it..._

_"If you're done looking out the window...I actually want to think up a strategy to get out of this one!..."Sam said in a nagging tone and Star sighed in exasperation..._

_Which is easier said that done..._

_"Why is this happening to me?...'Star thought in dismay as she resigned to the fact that she is stuck in this putrid cabin, going to be grounded forever when her dad finds out she is not home and she might be forced to spend the night with Sam "As friendly as a vampire bat" Manson._

_Yep, it's definitely easier said that done..._

* * *

Neither girl knew how much time has passed and Sam didn't really care. She wanted to get out of here but the storm is still falling hard and they are still handcuffed together, in this rat hole of a cabin that is leaking over them. There is also a lot of lightning and thunder right now, so going outside is out of the question for the two of them.

They were forced to stay here until the weather clears up...

"Ugh...Even the cave on Specter Island was better than this..."Star muttered as she felt more water dripping on her.

Star attempts to lay down and turn away to a hopefully dryer spot, but Sam's current position made that painful to try.

"Stop that..." Sam growled.

"Can't. Trying to have some level of comfort in this scenario..."Star pointed out, trying to get comfortable while Sam continued to be annoyed.

"I'd find comfort if you just shut up and quit bugging me..."Sam snapped and Star glared at that.

"I think I'd rather be chained to the Monster of Specter Island...at least it seems more reasonable..."Star muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!..."Sam demanded in annoyance while Star rolled her eyes.

"Nothing..."She grumbled, not wanting to get into another argument with the unreasonable gothic girl.

Star could not believe of all people, Sam Manson was who she was stuck with.

She would rather relive the experiences with Danny. At least he was more reasonable, it's one of the reasons she fell for him.

_"Danny-Boo.._." She whispered to herself, missing him already.

Sam heard what she whispered and felt even more agitated when she heard what she referred to _her _best friend.

_"I swear if she gives me any reason to detach her arm..."_ Sam thought before groaning. _"No... Danny wouldn't speak to me again.._."Sam groaned.

Why did her best friend had to like..._this girl_, anyway?

She has been nothing but a pain to them since middle school and from what Sam has seen, she is still the same selfish girl she has always been.

"_Calm down Sam, you'll figure out a way to get these darn cuffs off, then back to Amity Park and then...Danny.._."Sam whispered to herself, unfortunately Star overheard what she said...especially the part about Danny.

"What did you just say?..."Star demanded and Sam glared.

"None of your business!..."Sam said and Star glared even harder at that.

"I beg to differ, we're currently handcuffed together...not to mention that you mentioned _**my**_ boyfriend..."Star said and Sam glared at that.

"I was talking about _**my**_ best friend..."Sam said in a harsh tone and Star glared back at her.

_"She is just trying to get under my skin...and it's starting to work.._."Star thought but used all of her will power.

She was not going to give this annoying gothic chick the satisfaction of the fight she clearly wants to start with her.

"Whatever..."Star said with an eye roll.

"I do hope _my_ Danny-boo is okay..."Star said and smirked when she saw Sam react in annoyance to her pet name.

"I am sure that_ Danny_...is fine..knowing him, he won't stop until he finds us..."Sam said and Star smiled.

"Yeah..."Star said.

"Any idea what time is it right now?..."Star said, wondering how long they have been stuck here, since it felt like too much time has passed.

"9:58pm..."Sam answered and smirked when she saw the dismayed look on Star's face.

"Well, so much for getting to home on time..."Star sighed in defeat as she noticed the time on Sam's watch strike ten on the dot and she couldn't get any signal out here.

She knew now that even _if_ they get found and manage to get home, her dad is going to be worried to death about her absence(again)..and then kill her!

"_I'm doomed._.."Star thought in dismay as the storm continued falling hard outside, leaving them isolated in this horrific former camp that they are forced to take shelter in.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At the Star residence_

It was very late at night in Amity Park, about two minutes away from 10 at night and most of it's citizens were safe inside their homes.

However, in one household, a certain housekeeper was getting worried due to the fact that one member of the family she serves has yet to arrive.

Her name is Georgia...Georgia Williams, a 36 year old woman and the live-in housekeeper for the Strong family.

Georgia Williams has been working for the Strong family for over 18 years. She is a kind, dedicated and attentive housekeeper who has done things such as cook, clean and watch over young Star for years, especially after the former Mrs. Strong had left.

She cares for the girl and trusts her, and they had a mutual understanding that as long as Star didn't break any rules and arrived home on time, she would let her be. However, right now, she was worried where she is, for a variety of reasons, such as the fact that her curfew is only a few moments away and she is still not home yet.

_"Come on, Star...you know you have to be here soon.._."Georgia thought as it was only a minute away from ten.

Once the clock stuck ten, she started getting worried and started fearing the worst. She was about to call Star by her phone to see what was up, only for her to get a call on the phone.

She paled when she saw it was her boss, Mr. Strong.

_"Uh oh.._."Georgia thought as she sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Strong..."Georgia said in a nervous tone, both over invoking his wrath and the fact that Star is late for curfew.

"_Georgia I want to speak to my daughter, I tried to call her by her cell phone but she didn't pick up_..."Mr. Strong said in an impatient tone and Georgia sighed.

She knew that she is in trouble but the man has a right to know what happens to his daughter.

"Well sir...you see...Star is-

"It's okay Georgia...I'll take it up here in my room!..."Star's voice called and the house keeper blinked.

Her fears from earlier was soon replaced with great relief, but also some confusion as well.

"Star, when did you get home...I thought-

"I came in about 15 minutes ago...didn't you hear me come in?..."She said quickly.

Georgia blinked and before she could question, her boss spoke again, having heard the noise due to how loud the girl can be.

"Okay...I'll talk to her with the phone in her room..."Mr. Strong said before hanging up and calling upstairs.

Georgia blinked, before shrugging, happy that Star is indeed home and well...

"Thank goodness..."Georgia said, feeling relieved before going back to her chores.

Unknown to the kindly house keeper, while someone was indeed in Star's room, it is not the teenage girl that she is to take care of...

It's Danny and Tucker, who had been using a strange new device, which Danny was currently holding as he grabbed the phone in Star's room, thus continuing the phone conversation.

You see, while they were looking for Star, they realized that she did have a strict curfew and with everything that has happened recently, it would be best to cover for her until they could find her.

"Hi Dad..."Danny said into the device, which came out as Star's voice.

_"Estelle...Why didn't you pick up your phone? I was very worried._.."The stern father said.

"Sorry dad, I was going to call you but the power ran out of my phone, so I had to use the land line...sorry about that..." _"__Star"_ apologized to her father, who sighed.

'_Well, I guess no harm was done but you need to be more careful next time, Star...with everything that has happened lately, I thought-...I just couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you..._"Johnathan said.

Danny heard this and felt a pang of guilt, before continuing to speak.

"I'm sorry..."He/She said, though not for the reasons the worried father thought.

_"I guess no harm was truly done...Okay, I just wanted to check up on you, Princess...get some rest, I'll call you first thing in the morning before leaving for court._.."Mr. Strong said on the phone to whom he thought was his daughter.

Once the phone conversation ended, Danny hanged up and sighed in relief.

"That was too close..."Tucker said in relief.

"You really outdid yourself with the voice changer, Tuck?..."Danny said, impressed as he referred to his friend's new gadget.

A digital voice changer that vaguely resembles a tape recorder, however whenever a person speaks into it, their voices come out different. Tucker had been working on it for weeks and even pre-programmed his, Jazz, Sam and Danny's voices into it, along with Star since she was the most recent addition to their team.

"Thanks...after what happened when Spectra tried to kidnap every teen in school and you and Sam went missing, I knew that we needed something new since the disguises wouldn't work..."Tucker said, referring to their most recent incident with the wicked ghoul as he began to dial another number.

"Now time to Sam's place..."Danny said, since Sam technically had a later curfew than them, as she is expected home by 10:30pm.

They already managed to trick their folks into thinking that they were sleeping over at each other's houses, so that was taken care of.

They just needed to buy some more time in order to find the girls before anything truly bad happens to them.

As the boys flew out of the house, they were unaware that a pair of green eyes had witness them from behind a bush.

A pair that belongs to one Colette Bevier who was stunned by what she has seen from across the street.

"Is that Danny Phantom...the attractive hero of the town and Danny's annoying male friend?...what are they doing here? And where is Estelle?...'Colette whispered as she used her binoculars and saw that her step sister was no where in sight in her bedroom, which is where she is suppose to be at this time.

It made the red haired girl suddenly smirk darkly.

"Hmm...seems Estelle has been a bad girl.._.**magnifique**..."_Colette whispered in a sinister way.

Uh oh.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Girl Trouble _**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **I think you might be right at this point.

**Jebest4781: **Well, I hope that this chapter makes up for it...

**ChrisZilla18: **Well, so far it's not in this chapter...

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Actually, Maddie just went to Danny's aunt Alicia's house and his parents didn't renew their vows, they were celebrating aunt Alicia's anniversary of her divorce (I know, right). It also takes place in Arkansas, not at Lake Eerie.

**Ultra Phantom: **Hmm...weird.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	15. Girl Trouble

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 15: Girl Trouble_**

_Previously_

_As the boys flew out of the house, they were unaware that a pair of green eyes had witness them from behind a bush._

_A pair that belongs to one Colette Bevier who was stunned by what she has seen from across the street._

_"Is that Danny Phantom...the attractive hero of the town and Danny's annoying male friend?...what are they doing here? And where is Estelle?...'Colette whispered as she used her binoculars and saw that her step sister was no where in sight in her bedroom, which is where she is suppose to be at this time._

_It made the red haired girl suddenly smirk darkly._

_"Hmm...seems Estelle has been a bad girl...__**magnifique**__..."Colette whispered in a sinister way._

_Uh oh._

* * *

Stella Bevier was currently in her penthouse in Amity Park, feeding her infant son Pierre. She came back home early due to him getting fussy and Jean Luc called the limo to take them home while he finished doing his work.

So here she is, alone with her baby.

Her husband Jean Luc is still overseeing business with his clients and her step daughter Colette is currently out with her new friends she made at school today and she asked for an extended curfew tonight. Since it has been a tough transition moving to America and she has been on her best behavior, Stella allowed it.

Sure, Colette sometimes may do things in her own way, but she is a very sweet girl and she trusts her.

The mother soon started burping her son, who was now calm.

"There, all better..."Stella said as she then placed her baby in his crib.

Once done, she looked out to the window and saw the city of Amity Park.

She never told anyone this, but when she first moved here with her family years ago, she resented living in such a small town when she had been accustomed to the finer things of New York and later Paris. Now, she moved back by choice for one reason and one reason only.

Her daughter Estelle, or Star as she prefers to be called.

It's been almost 2 weeks since she nearly lost her for good, in both the literal and emotional sense but by some miracle, Star came back and gave her another chance...which is why she chose to come back with Jean Luc, Colette and Pierre.

Despite all of the mistakes she has made in her life, they are her family and she loves them all and she was happy that so far, things have been going well.

She and her daughter were spending time together again and her ex-husband hasn't made any more threats to terminate her visitation rights, which is a good thing.

Sure, Jean Luc and Colette made it clear that they missed Paris but she knew that in time, they would come to like living here and that this was the best decision for their family.

_"Hmm...I wonder if Estelle would like to go with me to the new spa tomorrow?.._."Stella thought as she was about to pick up her phone to start calling her daughter, only to suddenly hear loud crying.

_**"WAHHHH!**_..."Baby Pierre shouted as he began crying once more for his mother.

The blonde mother soon went to tend to her baby and sighed as she knew this was going to take a while.

_"I'll call her tomorrow, besides she is probably busy right now.._."She thought as she tried to calm her wailing son down, figuring that her daughter is fine right now, most likely enjoying her evening with her boyfriend as she has been lately.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Star_

Star was **_not_** enjoying her evening and she was also **_not_** with her boyfriend.

It was pretty much the opposite.

She was having a lousy evening, being handcuffed to the very girl who A) hates her and B) has designs on her boyfriend!

_"This stinks._.."Star thought in frustration, before noticing something outside.

"I think it's stopped thundering outside..."Star commented.

"Like it makes any difference...it looks like it's going to be raining all night..."Sam muttered in annoyance and Star sighed.

"Well, we have already missed curfew, we're stranded out here with no cell service and there is no point in going out there to catch our death...might as well sleep this out until the storm clears up..."Star said.

"Oh, so typical..."Sam muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?! What's that suppose to mean?..."Star demanded.

"Oh, nothing...I just figure you must be so tired and want to sleep instead of thinking up a plan on getting back home..."Sam said mockingly.

Star glared at that.

"What I meant was that we might as well save our strength for when we can actually _use_ it...but if you have a better idea on how to get out of here right now, I'd _love_ to hear it..."Star said sarcastically.

Sam just glared at her before turning away, nearly pulling Star's arm off due to the way she turned.

Star was not amused...not in the slightest.

_"Don't give in Star..it's just what she wants...don't give her the satisfaction..._"Star thought, trying to keep her temper under control.

"This is unbelievable..."Sam mumbled bitterly.

"Well, you better believe it because it's happening, whether we like it or not..."Star said sarcastically.

"Of all things...I can't believe I have to share a cabin with you..._** AGAIN!...**_And what's worse is that I can't even go to the farthest end of the cabin by myself! Darn it, I think I rather be chained to the Box Ghost!..." Sam shouted in annoyance and Star rolled her eyes at her complaining.

"This is no picnic for me either, Manson..." Star responded. "And while we're on the subject, if not my Danny-Boo, I'd rather be chained to Foley. True, he'd try hitting on me, but I'd take annoying over _impossible_ to work with..."Star said.

"What did you just say?..."Sam argued and Star groaned in exasperation.

"That! All you have done tonight is yell at me or complain and quite frankly, I'm sick of it!..."Star said and Sam glared.

"And I'm sick and tired of you! What Danny sees in you, I'll never know..."Sam shouted and Star glared even harder.

"He sees his _**girlfriend**_ in me, that's what!..."Star shouted and Sam glared even harder at that reminder.

Then, she got an idea. Sure, she should probably use this time to think of a way to get back home, but she is too deep in her argument with Star to think clearly.

"Oh, really...has Danny ever offered you... kiwi fudge milkshakes?..."Sam asked, expecting her to react with disgust.

Danny and Tucker make their own drinks that she always found gross, and she figured Star would too, which she could use as a sign that she doesn't know Danny as well as she thinks she does.

However, this was her response.

"And cheese puffs and bacon..."Star said with a shrug while Sam's jaw practically hit the ground.

"It wasn't as tasty as kiwi fudge but Danny did say it's an acquired taste...but what does that have to do with anything?..."Star asked in confusion and wondered what was going through the Gothic girl's mind.

however, she looked even angrier now for some reason.

"There's no way!..."Sam said.

"There's no what to what, Manson?! No way that Danny and I actually click, well we do...'Star said defensively.

"No! There is no way that you and Danny can be so..," Sam did not want to say it. "So..."

"Happy?"

Sam scowled at Star for saying that.

"You have nothing in common!..."Sam shouted

"Not true... on our first date, we learned a lot about each other. We found out we both enjoy playing video games, especially Crash Nebula, we laugh at the same jokes and we like the same music, along with a bunch of other stuff... True we have a few things different but I think we're a healthy blend of opposites attract and being two birds of a feather... _**lovebirds**_!..."Star said, emphasizing the last word.

Sam gritted her teeth.

"There is so way that some blonde, plastic bimbo just-

"**_SHUT UP!_**..."Star shouted.

"I am sick and tired of you insulting me and you know what else, I am sick and tired of having you and everyone else trying to get between me and my Danny-boo..."Star said in anger.

"There you go calling him that _**ridiculous**_ name again! And what the heck are you talking about?..."Sam demanded.

"First, if you knew the story of how I came up with Danny-boo, you wouldn't think it's ridiculous! And second, what I mean is that you, Colette, and even if she doesn't realize it, Paulina, all keep trying to get in between me and my boyfriend and I have had it!...'Star said in anger.

Both girls were now glaring daggers at each other.

Aqua blue eyes then met lavender eyes as there was practically static and fire in their stares.

"Also, I know the **_real_** reason why you hate me...it's not because you think I am a weak link to the team or that you think that I will spill Danny's secret..heck, it's not even because I am a former A-lister and a cheerleader...the reason you can't stand me is because you're** _ jealous!_**..."She shouted.

"Jealous? In your dreams! What would I be jealous about?..."Sam scoffed and Star growled.

"Because Danny asked me out instead of you!..."Star accused and Sam looked agape.

Yeah, looks like this girl trouble has gotten much, much **_worse_** now...

* * *

_Back In Amity Park_

_With Danny_

Danny has been flying none stop all over town to find Ember and make her bring Sam and Star back.

He and Tucker split up. He ordered Tucker to check the west side of the town on foot, while Danny searched the east side by air.

But so far, neither have experienced any luck and it was getting really late. He didn't care though, he just kept looking.

"Any luck, Tucker?..."Danny said over the Fenton Phones.

"_No, not yet but don't worry...she has to be here somewhere, right?._.."Tucker said.

"Just keep looking..."Danny said, feeling more worried for his best female friend and his girlfriend.

They have been missing for three hours now and he still hasn't found Ember yet.

"_If anything happens to them, it's all my fault_..."Danny thought in dread.

However, before he could think more about that, Danny got a quick message from Tucker.

_"Danny! I think I found her!._.."Tucker said quickly to his best friend.

"What? Where?!..."Danny begged.

_"The Stadium down town!.._."Tucker shouted and Danny sighed.

"Figures...hang tight, I'm on my way..."Danny said as he then flew as fast as he could in that direction.

He was determined to find Ember and give her a piece of his mind...along with some other things too.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Girl Trouble II_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**I guess that is a pretty accurate description.

**Invader Johnny, Epickend: **You can say that again...

**cg037, biginferno, Jebest4781, Lost: **Thank you :)

**Chris Zilla18: **Uh huh...

**Dani Manson: **Jealousy does have a nasty affect on some people...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	16. Girl Trouble II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 16: Girl Trouble II_**

_Previously_

_"Danny! I think I found her!..."Tucker said quickly to his best friend._

_"What? Where?!..."Danny begged._

_"The Stadium down town!..."Tucker shouted and Danny sighed._

_"Figures...hang tight, I'm on my way..."Danny said as he then flew as fast as he could in that direction._

_He was determined to find Ember and give her a piece of his mind...along with some other things too._

* * *

Both girls were now glaring daggers at each other.

Aqua blue eyes then met lavender eyes as there was practically static and fire in their stares.

"Also, I know the **_real_** reason why you hate me...it's not because you think I am a weak link to the team or that you think that I will spill Danny's secret..heck, it's not even because I am a former A-lister and a cheerleader...the reason you can't stand me is because you're** _ jealous!_**..."She shouted.

"Jealous? In your dreams! What would I be jealous about?..."Sam scoffed and Star growled.

"Because Danny asked me out instead of you!..."Star accused and Sam looked agape.

Yeah, looks like this girl trouble has gotten much, much **_worse_** now...

Sam was silent for a moment, in shock at what the blonde said, before snapping out of it.

"W-What the heck are you talking about? I'm not jealous! I'm just looking out for Danny out of concern!...'Sam denied and Star rolled her eyes.

"Right..."Star started sarcastically.

"So "_concern"_ that you and Foley **_stalked_** our date while we were at the water park last weekend..."Star said and Sam's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I knew and I should have called the cops on you, but I didn't! Listen here Manson, I have tried to be nice and make this work only out of respect for Danny but I am sick and tired of you trying to bully me off this team! I am not going anywhere! Face it, you had your chance to date Danny and you ignored it...what, did you really think he was going to stay single forever if he never made a move?! Well, I made my move and I am not letting him go for anything, especially you!...'Star said, while Sam still looked appalled by her rant.

She still said this, though.

"_Pff._..Of course you're so _attached_ to him, he's Danny Phantom after all..."Sam said sarcastically.

Star did not like the implications of that.

"For your information, Manson, I first kissed him the night his archenemy locked us in the school and I have had feelings for him _before_ that..."Star pointed out.

Sam was scowling, now she is dumbfounded.

"But... that was _before_ you ended up in the Ghost Zone..."Sam said in shock.

"And before I found out his secret, and before his ghost self asked me out and I turned him down for Danny **_FENTON!_** I like him for **_WHO_** he is, not **_WHAT_**..."Star said with her arms crossed, before sending the gothic girl a dirty look.

"And why are you acting likes it's impossible that someone other than you could find him desirable..."Star accused.

"I am not!...'Sam denied.

"Fine, keep lying to yourself but listen here, Manson...Unlike you, I see what I want and I don't wait forever...the only reason I initially hesitated to tell Danny my feelings because I wanted to see that he _trusted_ me to know his secret...the reason _you_ never got around to telling him your feelings is because you're a _**coward!**_..."Star accused.

"What did you just call me?..."Sam shouted.

"A coward and a poser! You act all deep and say that you want equality, individuality and all that, but you're just as bossy and shallow as the people you protest against!..."Star accused.

**"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_**..."Sam shouted in rage.

"It's true! Like the time you took away all of the meat and made us eat all of that garbage.."Star said in anger and disgust

"It wasn't _garbage,_ it was _**recyclable, organic matter!.**_.'Sam shouted.

"We were eating **_grass_** and _**mud!**..."_ Star shouted.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to think like an individual!.."Sam shouted.

"Oh, can it Manson! That wasn't about _individuality,_ it was you not liking something and using your influence to get rid of it...if you were about individuality and freedom of choice, why didn't you just add it to the menu and let everyone choose what they wanted to eat, or better yet, have us eat things that were actually suppose to be food for **_humans_** like from a salad bar?!..."Star said.

Sam was about to answer, but paused as she realized, much to her dismay, she didn't have a rebuttal for that one...

"You might have Danny wrapped around your little finger but it's not going to last! You might think you're all special but deep down, you're still just a satellite..."Sam said and Star was actually silent when she heard that.

It got silent. Too silent, something Sam soon found unsettling. Even more so when Star responded

"What... did you just call me?..."Star said in a low tone.

Star sounded angry, angrier than Sam ever saw. She did not like it.

Still, that didn't mean she's going to back down now...

"You heard me! A satellite!..."Sam said and Star looked even angrier.

"Do _not_ call me **_that_** again!..."Star said in a warning tone but Sam wouldn't stop.

"It's true! First you just orbited around Paulina and now you're just orbiting around Danny! You might think your a star, but you're nothing more than just a satellite who can't be without someone bigger around to make them feel significant...but I guess since Danny is such a space fanatic, I guess it makes sense..."Sam mocked.

Star however, looked angrier than she has ever been before in her life, she was angrier than the time she lost the Happy Princess Beauty pageant, she was angrier than the time Paulina took all of the credit for the school fundraiser to buy new team uniforms, which _she_ was the one who did all of the work on. She was angrier than the time Colette _"borrowed"_ her expensive sapphire earrings and then lost them and made a huge sob story so not to get scolded by their mother.

She was angry then but now she is peeved off!

_"Don't...don't give in...don't...**.OH WHATEVER!**._..'Star thought in anger as-

_**SLAP!**_

"**_OW_**!...' Was heard loudly.

It all happened so fast, Star raised her hand and a smacking sound was heard along with a howl of pain that echoed a bit in the dusty, abandoned cabin. She soon saw her hand still raised and Sam holding her face in pain and sending her a stunned, enraged look.

After that slap, Sam just froze. Right there, she couldn't believe it. Star slapped her.

Star was honestly stunned too, looking at her own hand in shock and then to the enraged Sam Manson.

Before Star could even think of a way to apologize, the gothic girl growled in anger as soon found herself slapping Star as well…

Any attempts or motivations to apologize were soon forgotten as Star's anger came back at full force.

And that's when things went from bad to worse. Rational thought gone for both, as neither cared any more over how Danny would react.

The two girls were now engaged in a pretty violent fight which include shoving, kicking, punching and scratching, with them now on the grounds. Sure, the handcuffs made things a little difficult but both girls used their free hands and everything else they had available to take the other down.

"You **_self absorbed, blonde bimbo!..."_**Sam yelled as she tried kicking Star, who growled.

"You **_pretentious,_** boyfriend stalking gothic poser!..."Star yelled as she began pulling Sam's hair with her free hand.

Sam hissed in pain before she uppercut Star. Star let go but reacted with a kick to Sam's belly, too enraged to care that she would fall as well.

**_"GET OFF, BLONDE BRAT!..."_**Sam demanded.

She pushed Star off but it didn't do much, what with the handcuff still keeping them too close to their liking. Sam then used this opportunity to try and land more blows on her.

**_"DON'T TOUCH ME, POSER WITCH!..."_**Star screamed before biting her on the arm to make her let go.

The two rolled on the floor, scratching and punching each other until hitting a wall.

Sam was now on top, pinning Star to the ground as she kept yelling at her and pulling her hair.

**_"Stay away from Danny...!_**Sam yelled at her.

**_"No! I love him and what we_**_** have!**..."_Star yelled back.

Hearing that made Sam angrier but Star saw an opening and wrestled her until she was now on top.

"I'm sorry you're heartbroken but I won't let him go for someone bullying me into leaving! It's like you only care for his happiness if it's with _you_!..."Star accused as Sam grabbed her hair again.

Sam pulled harder at that accusation, causing Star to slap again to make her let go.

**_"TAKE THAT BACK!_**..."Sam demanded.

**_"IT'S TRUE!_**..."Star screamed.

After that, Star pushed Sam off. Both girls were tired, bruised and panting heavily but the tension and bitterness between them was just as thick as ever.

"I tried to be civil with you, Manson..." She wiped her mouth clean of drool from shouting and her body still felt sore from the fight. "But after this, I am going to let Danny know what happened here and at Floody Waters..."Star said in fury.

"So, getting rid of me? That's what you want all along?..." Sam accused.

"No. I said we didn't _have_ to be enemies... but clearly that's all **_you_** want with anyone who isn't Danny or Tucker. Danny told me you even reluctantly accepted Jazz... I wanted to at least be civil, but now you leave me no choice..."Star said as she continued to glare at her rival.

"Not only will Danny know, but as soon as I tell my dad about the stalking, you can expect a restraining order..."Star said and Sam glared and got even angrier.

_**"Why you spoiled little brat!"**_

"Even if I am a little spoiled, at least I'm not a hypocrite _and_ a stalker!..." Star rolled her eyes as she forced herself up and Sam too.

They were near the window, causing Star to see something that made her gasp.

Sam, not seeing this, decided to mock.

"Oh, what's wrong? Is the little princess-"

Before Sam could even finish whatever threat or put down she had planned, Star forced her to get down, with a look of terror on her face.

"What is wrong with you?!.."Sam shouted, only for Star to use her free hand to cover her mouth.

"**_SHUSH_**!..."Star hissed, before looking trouble.

"Someone was out there..."..."Star whispered to her and Sam's furious look was soon replaced with shock.

"W-What?..."Sam questioned when Star let go of her mouth.

Both girls snuck a quick peak out the window, it was still dark and raining hard but just then a flash of lightning appeared and Sam's eyes widened when she saw a figure in the distance, in that brief flash of lightning.

Star is right...they are not alone.

* * *

_Back in Amity Park_

Ember Mclain was enjoying herself. After giving the dipstick the slip, she decided to rock some night clubs and after having her fun there, decided to turn her attention to the local stadium who was busy showing some football game.

Boring.

"**_HELLO! AMITY PARK! IT'S TIME TO ROCK!._**.."Ember shouted as she started causing trouble at the stadium.

"Hey lady, we were in the middle of a game! This is uncalled for ..."The referee shouted as he blew his whistle.

"How's this for uncalled for, loser!..."Ember shouted as she used her guitar and made a fist in his direction, sending him away.

The football players ran away in horror, while Ember began to play his mind control music, getting more people under her spell.

Or she would have, had it not been for the untimely arrival of a certain ghostly hero.

"**_EMBER!_**..."Danny shouted as he appeared, looking furious.

"Oh, not you again..."Ember rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I am ordering you to bring Sam and Star back right now, or else!...'Danny shouted as his hands and eyes glowed even brighter.

Ember just sent him a mocking look.

"Aww... is the _wittle_ dipstick missing his _giwlfwiend?_" Ember cooed mockingly.

"Show me where they are!" Danny shouted as he sent more blasts in her direction. "Bring her back!"

"Why would you want them when you can have a _ball_ with me, right here..."Ember said as she sent a musical fist in his direction, hitting him square on.

Danny responded by sending several ice and ecto blasts in her directions, which Ember used her guitar to deflect them.

"If you're heartbroken over that annoying blonde, maybe I can take her place if you are feeling lonely..."Ember shouted with a smirk on her face..

Danny looked surprised, and also angered.

_**"What?!"**_

Ember decided to mock Danny even further, and maybe get Skulker jealous if he ever sees this

The ghostly ghoul soon dodged a punch he was about to send and then grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey-what are you-

Danny's eyes widened, he didn't have time to react as Ember kissed him right on the lips.

Once the kiss stopped, Ember looked down at Danny with a mocking and almost satisfied look.

"Huh... no wonder likes you. I might make you my groupie when I take over the world..."Ember joked while Danny angrily rubbed his mouth and started spitting out the kiss, angry and feeling violated by what Ember just did.

Danny gritted his teeth and fired at Ember, sending her flying into the jumbo-tron, damaging it.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He shouted.

Ember got up and, although annoyed, couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, it's on now..."Ember said as she held her guitar at hand.

The two ghosts continued with their battle as the audience, now out of their trance, began to run for their lives, leaving the stadium abandoned as the two ghosts fought.

* * *

The battle continued for a long while and now the two ghosts were in the air, exchanging blasts, blows and insults.

_**"BRING THEM BACK RIGHT NOW!.**_.."Danny shouted as he sent more ice blasts to Ember.

Ember was honestly surprised, she knew the dipstick was a goody two shoes and all, and he never gives up but this is the angrier and most confrontational she can remember seeing him as. He even acted angrier than she expected after she kissed him as a joke.

Yeah, it was a joke...**_honestly!_**

"Seriously?!..." Ember questioned. "Your going all this way for Blondie?! Why?!"

"She is my **_girlfriend,_** that's why! and I don't appreciate the stunt you pulled earlier!.."Danny shouted, referring to the kiss.

Danny's words struck a chord with Ember, making her actually jealous.

"My boyfriend would never go that far for me..."Ember muttered in jealousy.

Danny was about to demand again, but Ember's words caught him by surprise.

"Wait... you have a boyfriend?.."Danny asked in confusion.

Ember rose a brow.

"Skulker never told you we were dating?..."Ember asked, actually pausing the battle to do so.

Danny, despite the predicament, slapped himself on the forehead to make sure he wasn't in some weird dream.

**_"You're_** his girlfriend he tried to impress?! But... he's...small on the inside and.. you're, well kind of out of his league..."Danny admitted.

Even if she is evil and a pain, Ember is pretty easy on the eyes and he just didn't see how Skulker could be the one dating her.

"We based our relationship on wanting to hurt you. In retrospect, not the healthiest reason to start a relationship..."Ember admitted with her arms crossed.

"Ya think?.."Danny asked sarcastically.

"Just tell me where you sent them and bring them back?...'Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Even if I wanted to and if I knew where they were, I couldn't do that, Baby pop..."Ember said and Danny blinked.

"Wait? You mean you don't know?..."Danny asked.

"I just teleported those two girls to some random location, where, I don't know and I don't care..."Ember said carelessly.

"Besides, I don't have the power to bring them back, especially if I don't know where they are, so you're out of luck..."Ember said smugly.

Danny looked even angrier than he did earlier and punched her, sending her flying high in the sky. Ember reacted in anger at this.

"Okay, Baby pop, I have had-

Before Ember could even finish her threat,she was suddenly being sucked inside the Fenton thermos.

It was Tucker, on the ground of the stadium, having arrived as fast as he could and waited until the perfect opening in order to suck the would-be diva in while Danny fought her.

"Got her..."Tucker said, pleased while Danny landed to the ground and changed forms.

Tucker noticed the expression on his face and knew what it meant.

"I am guessing she won't bring the girls back..."Tucker said and Danny sighed.

"I'll explain everything but first let's get out of here before anyone catches us..."Danny said, trying hard not to show his misery.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Danny and Tucker were now in the park that was across the street from the stadium, and Danny just finished explaining everything to Tucker.

"But if Ember can't bring the girl's back, how are we suppose to find them?..."Tucker asked, feeling worried for the two of them.

"I don't know...I don't know...It's almost midnight and they are still out there..."Danny said, feeling so worried.

Tucker however, tried to remain optimistic for his best friend's sake.

"Dude, Sam can handle herself and Star showed us that she is tougher than she looks...I am sure that they are fine, wherever they are..."Tucker said, though he was obviously trying to convince himself more than Danny.

Danny groaned.

"My female best friend and my girlfriend are no where to be seen...Sam might be tough but Star is still new to this..."Danny groaned.

"This can't get any worse..."Danny groaned...

Unfortunately, he forgot the universal rule of never saying _"This can't get any worse"._..and this was the consequence to that.

_"Bonjour, Mon Amour.._."A flirtatious but smug french accented voice said and Danny turned around in shock.

**_"COLETTE?!_**...'Danny exclaimed in shock.

Yes, it looks like things have just gotten**_ A LOT_** worse now...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Stalked_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2)**: Also, let's give a shout out to **DJ Rodriguez** for giving **_5 _**consecutive reviews in a row. Thanks for the love ;)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Fiona Starblade: **Eh, we'll see what goes down here...

**qazse: **And scratches and bruises too...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Chris Zilla18: **How's this for a cat fight?

**biginferno, Jebest4781, 61394** and** cg037: **Thank you :)

**PhantomJedi240: **I'll consider it but no promises...Thanks.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	17. Stalked

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 17: Stalked_**

_Previously_

_Danny groaned._

_"My female best friend and my girlfriend are no where to be seen...Sam might be tough but Star is still new to this..."Danny groaned._

_"This can't get any worse..."Danny groaned..._

_Unfortunately, he forgot the universal rule of never saying "This can't get any worse"...and this was the consequence to that._

_"Bonjour, Mon Amour..."A flirtatious but smug french accented voice said and Danny turned around in shock._

_**"COLETTE?!**__...'Danny exclaimed in shock._

_Yes, it looks like things have just gotten__** A LOT**__ worse now..._

* * *

_Earlier that evening_

Colette had witness Danny Phantom and a boy who's name she did not recall but she did know that he is suppose to be one of Danny's friends, leaving her step sisters bedroom in the middle of the night.

She also did a little more investigating and didn't see Star in her room at all, which is most curious.

"Hmm...seems Estelle has been a bad girl.._.**magnifique**..."_Colette whispered in a sinister way as she took more pictures with her brand new cell phone.

Once done, she knew what she had to do, but first thing is first, she had to buy some time.

Sure, she doesn't have a curfew but her father and step mother both like to be informed where she will be and for how long when she is "out with her friends".

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. A few moments later, someone picked up on the other end.

_"Hello.._."Was heard.

"Bonjour, Mama..."Colette greeted, using her sweetest tone possible.

"_Ah, Colette...how is everything with you and your new friends?..."_Stella asked her step daughter.

"Oh, it has been **_magnifique,_** Mama! They have all been so nice to me, and I do feel that I am learning so much more about my dear...sœur..." Colette made a face at the last word, before continuing to pour on the charm.

"_Well, this is wonderful! I told you that things would be better and we would get along better as a family..._'Stella said in a pleased tone.

Colette rolled her eyes, before continuing to speak in her faux sweet, charming tone of voice.

"Yes...anyway, Mama...I wanted to know if I could spend the evening with Estelle and her friends tonight, S'il vous plaît..."Colette asked, and just as always, her step mother never could find it in her to refuse her requests.

"_But of course, Colette...so, you will be sleeping over with your step sister tonight?..."_Stella asked.

"Oui oui..."Colette lied.

"In fact, I will be on my way to her house right now..."She lied once again, already having an alibi ready.

"_Well, alright...I do not see why not.._."Stella said.

"Merci beuacoup, mama...bonne nuit..." Colette said cheerfully before hanging up.

Once done, she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

_"So easy.._."She thought as she then decided to call a taxi.

She had a place to go and someone to see, but it is not whom her step mother believes.

Not in the slightest.

* * *

_Later_

It was very late at night and Colette has spent the last few hours looking for the person she wanted to see most.

Danny.

She had gone to his house, information she got after flirting with some nerd at school into getting it, but once there his older sister told her that he was sleeping and did not wish to be disturbed. Colette knew she was lying when she acted all to forcefully to make her leave their home, especially when their parents would have come.

Colette has had more of her fair share in sneaking out and helping her friends do the same and she knew a potential cover up when she saw one. This means that Danny is likely not home, and if so...he is probably involved with whatever she saw happening in her foolish step sister's room.

So, she spent the rest of this time looking for him, even checking that repulsive fast food burger joint called the Nasty Burger but he was not there.

She just really needed to find him and speak to him right now!

After almost two hours of searching, Colette was about to call a quits, only to find whom she was looking for in a park across the street to the local football stadium.

"_There he is!_..."Colette thought in joy.

"**_STOP THE CAR_**!..."Colette shouted and the cab driver halted.

She got out, eager to go to her Mon Amour.

"Hey, don't forget, you owe me $450 for making me drive all over town at night..."The cab driver shouted, only to be silence when Colette handed him a crisp $500 bill.

"Keep the chance..."Colette said, not caring as she went into the park. She soon hid behind a tree as she could hear that they were in deep conversation.

She also saw that he was with that weird friend of his but she did not see that ghostly superhero or her stupid step sister anywhere.

_"Perfect_...'Colette thought in glee as she overheard what he was saying to his friend with the glasses...

"My female best friend and my girlfriend are no where to be seen...Sam might be tough but Star is still new to this..."Danny said.

_"What is he talking about?..._"Colette thought in confusion but it only confirmed to her that her theory that Estelle was up to something potentially bad.

Colette smirked as she decided to make her move, just as Danny said this next time.

"This can't get any worse..."Danny groaned...

_"_Bonjour, Mon Amour..."Colette greeted him from behind and he turned around in shock.

_**"COLETTE?!**_...'Danny exclaimed in shock.

"My darling!..."Colette said eagerly as she tried to hug him but Danny managed to dodge her.

"What are you doing here?!..."Danny exclaimed as he tried to keep out of her clutches.

"Looking for you..."Colette said as she tried to make her move but he kept his distance.

Tucker saw this and got jealous, before he decided to make a move on her. Since Danny doesn't want her, maybe he has a shot.

"Hi, I don't think we have met but I'm-

"You are _annoying_ me, now go away! I have only come to speak to my darling Danny..."Colette said in a rude tone before Tucker even finished introducing himself.

Danny glared at that.

"First, I'm not your darling _anything_! And second, you have no right to speak to my friends like that!..."Danny said in defense while Colette just had that smirk on her face.

"I do suppose we have more important things to speak about...like the fact that you are out very late right now, Mon Amour..."Colette pointed out.

"So are you..."Danny pointed out.

"I do not have a curfew and Mama gave me permission to spend time at...a friends house...'Colette said and Danny blinked.

_"Does she really have no limits?_...'Danny thought, before Colette took a step closer to him.

"Colette, I don't have time to waste on you, so what do you want?!..'Danny asked, wanting to go back to looking for the girls.

Suddenly, Colette had a dramatic look on her face as she claps her hands together, making it look like she had bad news.

"Oh, Mon Amour...I have the most _horrible_ of news..."Colette said as she looked like she was about to shed a tear.

"What? Your family decided to go back to Paris but leave you here!...'Danny mocked but Colette didn't register that as an insult.

"No, much worse and I am afraid that it affects you, Mon amour..."Colette said dramatically and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it?..."Tucker said, already annoyed with her and Colette glared at him.

"You have a lot of nerve, seeing as you are a part of this horrible thing..."Colette said and Tucker looked confused.

"Colette, what are you talking about?..."Danny demanded, tired of her games.

"Estelle has been deceiving you..."Colette said and Danny blinked.

"Excuse me?..."Danny asked.

"I had seen her having boys in her room at night, and one of them is your friend here, the other was that ghostly boy who is rumored to be enamored with my foolish step sister..."Colette said dramatically.

Danny's eyes widened but not for the reasons that Colette believed.

"You were spying?!..."Danny exclaimed in shock and horror.

"I was not spying..I was just in the neighborhood and noticed two figures leaving Estelle's room in the middle of the night...male figures and your friend here is one of them..."Colette said and Tucker who looked nervous but not for the reasons Colette thought.

"_Colette saw us in Star's room..._"Tucker thought in worry.

_"Oh man, at least she doesn't realize I am the ghost kid._.."Danny thought.

"Yeah...and?..."Danny asked, trying to play dumb and Colette looked stunned.

"Mon amour, don't you realize that Estelle had boys in her rooms at night...that she might be cheating on you with one of them?!..."Colette said and both boys realizes what she was trying to pull here.

"**_WHAT?!._**.."Danny exclaimed and Colette looked pleased.

However, her smile dropped when he got angry...but not at Tucker and Estelle.

"How dare you accuse Star of acting like that!..."Danny shouted and Colette looked stunned.

"But darling, did you not hear me, Estelle-

"I heard you the first time and let me tell you, you just accused my girlfriend, my best friend and possibly the town hero of going behind my back and I am telling you that you are wrong..."Danny said.

Colette however, marched over to Tucker and lifted him up by the collar, surprising the two boys since she was stronger than she looks.

**_"CONFESS! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN ESTELLE'S ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND WHY WAS THE GOOD LOOKING GHOST BOY IN THERE AS WELL, WE'RE BOTH OF YOU THERE TRYING TO ROMANCE HER AWAY FROM DANNY? CONFESS!._**.."Colette shouted as she started shacking the tech geek a bit.

"Oh please, if Star wouldn't date me when she was single, why the heck would she go for me when she is dating my best friend, and even then, I don't do that sort of thing!...'Tucker said, actually insulted that Colette would think that.

Colette blinked but realized that maybe she did accuse the boy for nothing, now that she got a closer look at him and realized that he is not even half as cute as Danny is.

Yeah, she supposes that theory didn't make a lot of sense...

"Okay, so maybe not you...but how do you explain why both you and that ghostly boy was in her room at night and why she was not in there herself?!..."Colette demanded and both boys eyes widened.

"Colette, I trust Star and I know that she would never, ever cheat on me..as for the ghost kid..uh...why was he there again, Tuck?..."Danny questioned and Tucker gulped.

"Uh...he, uh...saved us for...that Box ghost who tried to scare us and offered to fly us all home, remember, Danny..."Tucker lied quickly.

"Oh...Oh, yeah...yeah, I remember now...he took us all home...first he dropped me off, then Sam, then Star and then you..."Danny said quickly before turning to Colette.

"See Colette, you were wrong...Star isn't seeing anyone else..."Danny said and Colette looked confused.

"But..if the ghost boy had just been dropping you all at home...why are you guys out at night so late? And why did I not see Estelle in her room afterwards?...'Colette asked, confused.

"None of your business!..."Danny reacted hostile like, but soon realized that was a bad move.

Especially when an idea came to Colette's mind.

"Danny...you knew about this...and if so, it's not an affair..."Colette said as realization dawned on her face.

Danny gulped and mentally cursed himself.

_"Oh man, now what?..._"Danny thought in dread as Colette soon started smirking again and giggling mischievously.

"What's so funny?...'Danny asked, getting unnerved by her laughter.

It's no where near as cute and sweet as Star's.

"Estelle and your friend are out at night, by themselves aren't they? Don't deny it, I heard you..."Colette said and Danny's eyes widened.

_"Oh crud.."_Danny thought in horror.

"Uh...I don't know what you heard Colette, but I am sure that Star is home right now...Tucker and I...were...uh...doing this as part of a dare..."Danny said lamely, and Colette obviously didn't believe me.

"Oh Mon Amour, you look so cute when you try and fail at lying..."Colette giggled maliciously and Danny glared at that.

She had originally hoped to cause a scandal including her sister, make Danny doubt her fidelity and it would make him breakup with her and she would be there to pick up the pieces but that didn't work. So she had to be more creative...and she knows how!

_"Hmm._..I don't know what this is all about or how it involves that ghostly boy but it seems to me that Estelle is more rebellious that I thought...she has been very naughty...being out pass curfew, especially when that fool of a father of hers is out of town...'Colette said with a wicked smirk.

"Mr. Strong isn't a fool ..."Danny said in defense of the guy... "And I already said-

He was then interrupted by Colette, who kept talking.

"Never the less, I have heard from Mama that he has been most very stressful, what with his job and all of the trouble Estelle has gotten herself into lately.._.hmmm_...I do so wonder how he would react if he found out that his daughter has been out gallivanting all over town at night, especially when she **_promised_** she would be home on time..."Colette said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Danny tried hard not to show the nervous look on his face, but is failing at it.

"What are you saying?..."Danny asked, not liking this at all.

"I am saying that...her father has made such a big deal about being worried over Estelle, and with how dangerous this town is due to ghosts...with how stressful his work life is and all of that, if he thinks he can't trust his own daughter's word...I wouldn't be so surprised if he did something drastic...such as sending her away...like a boarding school or maybe even better, out of Amity Park all together for her safety..."Colette said and Danny looked appalled.

"_She..she can't be right...he wouldn't really send Star away...would he?._.."Danny thought in worry.

"Hmm...I would hate to see things come to that._.although_..."Colette paused and Danny knew there is a catch at the end of all of this.

"What?..."Danny asked and Tucker looked worried too to say the least.

"I could be.._.persuaded_ to keep this as **_our_** little secret_._.."Colette said.

Danny didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you want?..."He asked.

"Just break up with Estelle and pledge your love to me tomorrow and I will promise not to speak a word of this to any of our families..."Colette said and Danny's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious!...B-Because...there is no secret at all...Star hasn't done anything!...'Danny lied, refusing to admit to anything.

If he admits to anything, he is just giving Colette all of the confirmation she needs.

"You can give it up, I know that Estelle isn't home...where she is, I don't know and I don't care but I do know that if either Mama or Estelle's father find out, she will be history!..."Colette said with that smirk of hers.

"And what if we tell them what we just told you?..."Tucker suggested weakly.

"Oh please, whom do you think my mama and papa will believe, you two boys, or me?..."Colette said smugly, before sending Danny a sauntering look.

"Mon amour, I will give you until 7:00am tomorrow morning and if you do not do as I say, I will tell everyone...so, au revoir..."Colette said with a wink before walking away dramatically.

"I hate her!..."Danny said in outrage to his best friend.

"**_I HEARD THAT_**! Consider this strike_ une!_..."Colette shouted at the end of the park before heading inside her cab and leaving.

"Dude, what are we going to do?..."Tucker said in worry while Danny looked more determined.

"One thing is for sure, we are finding the girls and getting them back home...after that, we'll deal with the nightmare with hair extensions..."Danny said in determination to his best friend.

There is a lot at stake now and they had to find the girls and fast.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Sam and Star_

"What is wrong with you?!.."Sam shouted, only for Star to use her free hand to cover her mouth.

"**_SHUSH_**!..."Star hissed, before looking trouble.

"Someone was out there..."..."Star whispered to her and Sam's furious look was soon replaced with shock.

"W-What?..."Sam questioned when Star let go of her mouth.

Both girls snuck a quick peak out the window, it was still dark and raining hard but just then a flash of lightning appeared and Sam's eyes widened when she saw a figure in the distance, in that brief flash of lightning.

Star is right...they are not alone.

Both girls forgot their earlier squabble. All they could pay attention to was the inhuman shape they saw outside appearing and disappearing in a flash.

"Was that... a person?..." Star whispered.

"I don't know so... it looked too large..." Sam whispered back.

"Maybe a ghost?..."She suggested.

Star gasped.

"What if it's the monster from the woods Dash mentioned last time we were here?..."Star said while Sam rolled her eyes.

"There was no monster, it was a ghost that we're friends with who was hiding from other ghosts...it's a long story..."Sam said.

"But the monster of Specter Island was real. So, what if the monster stories here are real too?..."Star pointed out.

Sam couldn't find a proper response, no matter how much she wanted to. As much as she hated to admit it, Star had a point and with the kind of life that they live, it's foolish to not consider the possibility.

"Okay, fine...but that doesn't answer who it was..." Sam says.

Both girls looked back outside, seeing nothing.

Both of them were too afraid and unsure of what will happen to even start bickering again.

"Maybe... it was a bear?" Star suggested.

"Yeah..." Sam responded, trying to convince herself more than actually agree with Star.

"Possibly..."She said in an unsure tone.

Suddenly, there was the sound of scratching and both girls got freaked out and even got closer out of instinct.

"What was that?..."Star asked in worry, while Sam looked and didn't see anything.

"I..I don't know...'Sam admitted.

Both of them looked towards the door. However, the sound stopped.

There was a silence, neither of them were able to find their voice.

"Don't freak...it'...it's probably just the wind or something...this place is pretty lousy and has a lot of loose boards..."Sam suggested but Star didn't look to convinced.

Star still felt uneasy due to the implications that they might still have something lurking out on the campsite.

"Sam..."Star started, still worried.

"What?..."Sam asked, not being in a good place right now.

"Hypothetically speaking...just...what if the thing we saw outside really was a monster...or a ghost?..."Star started and Sam tried to remain brave.

"If it is, he picked the wrong place to haunt..."Sam said as she pointed to her wrist ray.

Star then picked up her Fenton light-saber and held it close, just in case.

"Okay... on one hand, we're armed." Sam said. "On the other hand... we don't know what's out there..."She said.

"Maybe we're lucky and it's something easy, like the Box Ghost?" Star asked, trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe..." Sam said. "Maybe it really is just a wild animal..."She suggested.

"Okay..." Sam began to whisper her orders. "If whatever is out there comes here, we let it have it with these..."She said.

"What if it's too strong for us?..." Star asked.

Sam glared at her.

"Don't talk back!..."Sam snapped and Star rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Once again, I bring up a good argument and you refuse to hear anyone else out..."Star said sarcastically.

Sam held a fist up.

"Do you wanna hear the sound of a fist in your-"

The scratching came back.

Both of them stopped their fighting and faced the door once more.

The scratching stopped.

"Well... that was your chance..." Star mentioned.

"Uh..." Sam was frozen there. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually scared.

"I wish my Danny-boo was here...'Star said and Sam got annoyed again.

"What? So you can be the little damsel in distress while he saves your butt..."Sam mocked.

"At least I am willing to ask for help when I need it! Besides, how many ghost battles did you win by yourself without Danny being there to bail you out of trouble?!..."Star demanded.

Sam was about to answer..but paused, actually trying to think up something but in almost every ghostly encounter she was in, Danny was there to help her out.

"Uh...Oh, me, his mom and sister teamed up to take down Ember, Spectra and Kitty while Danny was out fishing with his dad..."Sam said.

"I said _by yourself._..if you can't answer that, quit acting like you're in a different boat than me!...'Star yelled.

"No listen here-

Before the girls could continue with their argument, another flash of lightning appeared...and they saw the figure once again...this time closer than it previously was and they heard an inhuman, animalistic sounds, as well as a greenish glow in it's eyes from a far.

**_"AHHHHHHH!._**.."Sam and Star both screamed in fear as they realized the horrible truth.

Whatever is out there is no animal...and it knows that they are there!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Stalked II_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Fiona Starblade: **Yeah, I never really saw them as that compatible either, which is why I enjoy pairing Danny up with other characters like Ember, Star and even people from other franchises too.

**qazse: **We will see how this turns out...

**Invader Johnny** and** 61394: **You can say that again...

**Holiday Tomorrow, biginferno, cg037, Jebest4781** and **Dani Manson**: Thank you :)

**Chris Zilla18:** Mmmhmmmm

**kombatant88: **I hope this will do for now...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	18. Stalked II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 18: Stalked II_**

_Previously_

_"I wish my Danny-boo was here...'Star said and Sam got annoyed again._

_"What? So you can be the little damsel in distress while he saves your butt..."Sam mocked._

_"At least I am willing to ask for help when I need it! Besides, how many ghost battles did you win by yourself without Danny being there to bail you out of trouble?!..."Star demanded._

_Sam was about to answer..but paused, actually trying to think up something but in almost every ghostly encounter she was in, Danny was there to help her out._

_"Uh...Oh, me, his mom and sister teamed up to take down Ember, Spectra and Kitty while Danny was out fishing with his dad..."Sam said._

_"I said by yourself...if you can't answer that, quit acting like you're in a different boat than me!...'Star yelled._

_"No listen here-_

_Before the girls could continue with their argument, another flash of lightning appeared...and they saw the figure once again...this time closer than it previously was and they heard an inhuman, animalistic sounds, as well as a greenish glow in it's eyes from a far._

_**"AHHHHHHH!.**__.."Sam and Star both screamed in fear as they realized the horrible truth._

_Whatever is out there is no animal...and it knows that they are there!_

* * *

Both girls were still staring out the window, it's still so dark but they could make the figure out in the distance thanks to it's glow.

Neither of them were feeling all too confident right now.

"Stranded in the middle of an abandoned campsite with a girl I can't stand, during a thunderstorm and an ominous figure is lurking about the area... This is so like Friday the 13th with Jason Voorhees..." Sam muttered, still feeling nervous but trying to remain strong.

Despite her nerves, Star heard her and looked confused.

"Uh... no it isn't..."Star commented and Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Star, those movies-"

"Have a masked serial killer. But the first movie had his mom, Jason didn't actually arrive until the sequel, and he didn't get his mask until part 3..." Star corrected.

Sam, despite the mysterious figure, actually looked at Star in disbelief. Looking rather insulted, Star looked away.

"Just because I don't wear dark clothes or act needlessly bitter, doesn't mean I don't watch movies like those..."Star said.

Before Sam could make a comment about it, she took a step and her foot to go half way through the cabin floor.

"Are you okay?..."Star asked, actually concern as she helped her up.

"I...I think so...looks like there is a big hole here..."Sam commented as she looked behind the old, dusty bunk bed and pushed it a bit, seeing a worn in hole that must have been made by a racoon or some other wild animal in the past.

With Sam going through it, it got even bigger. Before the girls could comment on it, there was another flash of lightning but they didn't see the figure in the distance anymore.

"Where did it go?..."Star asked, her voice getting a little shaky.

Sure, she has faced ghosts and other dangers up until now, but the fact remains, she had Danny with her and even so, this situation is too creepy and starting to get the best of her.

Sam gulped.

"I..I don't know..."Sam said as she took a step back.

Suddenly the girls heard the sounds of footsteps...heavy footsteps in the mud.

Another foot step happens. Then two more. Then another pair.

Star gulped as she turned to the gothic girl.

"Manson?.."Star started.

"Yeah?..."Sam said.

"You know a lot about animals, right?..."Star asked.

"Animal rights activist, so yes..."Sam said.

It was now Star looked to her, trying not to panic.

"Tell me that what we are hearing is just a really heavy racoon.."Star begged.

Sam actually looked worried.

"For once, I want to assure you that you're right but... it's too heavy and bipedal..."Sam said.

The foot steps became louder and the girls realized that it's heading in this direction of their cabin.

Whatever is out there, it knows that they are in here and it is trying to get them.

"What do we do?..."Star asked and Sam looked at her weapons.

"We fight..."Sam suggested.

"And what if it really isn't a ghost and it's way worse than we even realize..."Star whispered harshly.

"Will you just-

"No, will you stop trying to sound tough and ignore what I say because you don't like me...we don't know what's there and we need a better plan..."Star whispered.

Normally, Sam would disregard what she said but a part of her couldn't help but consider her point and right now, they had to put their rivalry on hold until they had a real plan.

They heard the footsteps growing louder and louder and they could see a vague figure getting closer and closer to the cabin door.

"O...Okay...I think I have an idea...remain very quiet and when the time is right, I'll blast it with the wrist ray and once it's down, we escape through the hole and run as fast as we can..."Sam whispered to the blonde girl.

"In this storm?...'Star questioned.

"If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it..."Sam said and Star heard the footsteps growing louder.

Both girls remained quiet as the horrible figure was literally on the other side of the door and they still couldn't see anything but it's glowing green eyes and large, hairy stature.

"Alright...wait a second..."Star whispered, trying to remain calm.

The figure twisted the knob and began to open the door.

**_"NOW!._**.."Star yelled and Sam used the wrist ray to send a blast, hitting the creature straight on and sending it flying several feet away.

"Hurry! Before it gets up!..."Sam ordered and Star didn't argue.

The two girls then escape from the hole in the wall and were now running during this storm. Both didn't look back to see if the beastly creature was getting up or not, they just kept running and running.

"Is it following us?...'Star asked as they kept running.

"I don't know..."Sam said as she tried to look back, only to nearly slip due to the mud.

"We got to hide...'Sam said.

"And I think I know where...follow me..."Star said as she started leading.

"Where?.."Sam demanded.

"Just trust me..."Star said as they had no time to argue once.

For once, Sam didn't argue. She just nodded.

She just hopes that wherever Star is leading them, it's some place safe and hopefully dry.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"The storage shed?...'Sam questioned.

Despite how heavy the storm is, the girls managed to make their way across the camp, where the storage shed is, which had the door's hinges rusted through and a lot of junk cluttering it inside.

"I think we will be safe here for now..."Star said as she placed some old rakes to make a sort of blockade.

Anything to keep that creature out.

"What made you think of this place?..."Sam questioned.

"It was the first thing that I popped in my head and I figured since unlike the mess hall, it doesn't smell of rotten, expired food, so it was less likely to attract our stalker..."Star pointed out.

"Okay..."Sam said, thinking it made some sense.

"Now be careful, the window at the back is broken and won't close, so we might need to be extra quiet..."Star said and Sam raised a brow.

"How did you know that?...'Sam questioned and Star blushed a bit.

"Uh...well, this isn't my first time in here..."Star said, looking away, embarrassed.

"I am almost afraid to ask...but why?..."Sam demanded and Star looked embarrassed.

"Oh, come on Manson...you know, don't make me say it..."Star muttered in annoyance and Sam raised a brow.

"Know what?...'Sam questioned and Star looked almost surprised.

"You mean you didn't know about the make out shed?.."Star asked and covered her mouth, unable to believe she let that slip.

"Make out shed?...'Sam questioned, before realization dawned on her and she looked around in disgust.

"Oh, gross!...I can't believe your first choice of a hiding place is where you and the A-listers swapped spit...Sam said in disgust and Star rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up! Believe me, if it wasn't for the fact that we would have passed out from the fumes of the latrines, I would rather have hidden in there than in here with you..."Star said in anger and Sam looked peeved.

"I can't believe I am stuck here where you, Dash, Paulina, Kwan and who knows what else made out..."Sam said in disgust.

"You rather be out there with our stalker?..."Star said sarcastically

Sam just crossed her arms in anger and disgust.

"So how long do we have to be here?..'Sam asked.

"Until that thing leaves or we think of a better plan to take it out...'Star said as she looked out the window but she didn't see anything out there.

So they are safe...for now.

But for how long, there is no way of knowing.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_S.O.S._**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to _**NeoMark**_ for helping with some scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Once again, lets give it to _**DJ Rodriguez**_ for adding another 10 reviews in a review.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse, Invader Johnny, 61394** and** Ultra Phantom:**You can say that again...also, just to be clear, I just wanted Colette as a stereotype of the jealous step sister stereotype, that's why she is such a nightmare.

**Jebest4781** and** cg037: **Thank you :)

**Guest: **How's this?

**Chris Zilla18: **Fingers crossed...

**Wiseguy2415:** I helped NeoMark with some scenes in that fic and he has helped with some of mine.

**DJ Rodriguez:** Thanks for the reviews, you rock :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	19. SOS

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 19: S.O.S_**

_Previously_

_"So how long do we have to be here?..'Sam asked._

_"Until that thing leaves or we think of a better plan to take it out...'Star said as she looked out the window but she didn't see anything out there._

_So they are safe...for now._

_But for how long, there is no way of knowing._

* * *

Both girls were inside the abandoned storage shed. Neither knew how much time has passed or how late it is now.

All the knew is that they had to be as quiet as possible until their stalker was gone or they could think of a better plan and strategy.

"What time is it?..."Star questioned.

"Late...very, very late..."Sam muttered as she looked out the window.

She didn't see any signs of...whatever it was that was out there...

Good...

"Good news, I don't see tall, dark and gruesome.."Sam said and she would have sat down, only to be reminded once again that she is handcuff to Star and anyplace she wishes to be, the blonde girl is literally right next to her.

"Of course, even after all of this I am chained to the little blonde Barbie wanna-be...'Sam muttered and Star heard her.

"At least I'm not chained to a bitter, jealous, boyfriend stalking harpy...oh, wait...yes I am!..."Star snarked and Sam growled at that.

"One more crack and we'll see how cute Danny finds you with a _**black eye!**_..."Sam threatened.

"And one more crack out of _you,_ and I'm going to knock those _veneers in your mouth from here to the lake!..."_Star said with her own fist raised.

"_My teeth are real!_..."Sam said in offense.

"Not for long if you keep it up!...'Star threatened.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?..."Sam spat.

"What I'd _like,_ is for you to actually use the time and energy you use for insulting me, to something more constructive...like getting us out of here...'Star argued.

"You mean like I did at the cabin, when I blasted the creature, while you suggested running away and hiding in your little make out shed..."Sam mocked.

"You knew I was right when I said we needed a better plan...'Star argued.

"Well, what's the new plan, princess?...'Sam said mockingly, only for Star to go from angry to exasperated.

"I'm trying to think of one, okay! Just stop picking on me!..."Star yelled, only to regret it, out of fear that they might attract their stalker.

"Quiet!..."Sam hissed.

Both girls were silent, but didn't hear any signs of the beast around.

Good.

"Way to go, you nearly gave us away..."Sam scolded.

"You weren't helping..."Star pointed out and Sam glared at her

However, to her surprise, Star retracted and took a deep breath.

"No...not again...arguing has done nothing but cause trouble..."Star said under her breath looking down.

The blonde girl turned to the dark haired girl and sighed.

However, before Sam knew it, Star gasped in horror and suddenly grabbed an old tennis racket from when they were campers and held it in her hand.

"What are you-

Star then swung and then hit something that had been on Sam's arm.

A spider.

It was now on the ground and the blonde girl used the tennis racket and crushed the spider, killing it.

That's when Sam's animal lover instincts kicked in.

"What the heck were you doing?..."Sam scolded.

"Saving you!..."Star retorted.

"Oh, just because _you_ might be afraid of bugs, it doesn't mean they are dangerous or their lives are less important than-

"It's a black widow spider! Look..."Star said as she pulled out her phone and shined the light.

Sam blinked and noticed the red marking on the now dead black spiders back and there is no mistake about it.

It's a black widow, one of the most poisonous spiders in the world.

"A...A black widow..."Sam whispered in horror.

"Yeah, as in, one bite and you're history!..."Star said and Sam just looked out in horror as it now dawned on her that she was nearly bitten by it...and _Star_ is the one who saved her.

Talk about ironic.

"I can't believe this..."Sam whispered, still unable to believe she nearly got poisoned just now and her hated enemy is the one who saved her.

Star saw her expression and sighed.

"Manson, I will be frank here..You don't like me and the feeling is mutual but the fact remains that we are handcuffed together, there is possibly a killer beast on the loose out there and all we have done is fight and argue...and it has done nothing to help..."Star said and Sam, for once, was listening to what she said.

"What are you trying to say?...'Sam asked, still a little shaken here.

"I am saying that I...I don't like this any more than you do...and I know we aren't friends but the fact remains that us working together is our best chance at survival..."Star started.

"So, look...how about we postpone our feud until we are out of danger so...so...truce?..."Star suggested said as she offered her hand to her rival.

Sam was silent for a long tone, as she looked down at the hand and then to her rival. The gothic girl had a stern look on her face...before it broke a bit and she sighed in defeat as she took it.

Whether she likes it or not, Star did save her from getting bitten and their lives are _still_ in danger right now...

"Truce..."Sam said in a defeated voice, while Star nodded and sighed.

"Okay...since we have some time...maybe we can finally think up a plan to get out of this creepy place before we become someone's lunch..."Star said.

Sam nodded as the two girls put their differences behind them for the time being.

Maybe, just _maybe_ now they can finally start working together to get out of there.

* * *

As the two girls finally calmed down from the shock of near death by spider bite and the subsequent truce, they tried to actually think together now on how to get out of their predicament.

Sam then noticed something in the shed that made her look relieved.

"We're saved! It's a HAM radio, the one from Lancer's demonstration..."Sam said as she picked up the device.

You see during those gruesome weeks at Camp Skull and Crossbones, Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tesslaff did a series of demonstrations to _"entertain"_ the campers and one of them was demonstration how to send messages in times of crises.

"A _what_ radio?..."Star questioned since she and the other A-listers had bailed on that demonstration since they thought it was lame.

A decision she now regrets.

"It's a radio where people can send two way messages, people use it during crises..."Sam said and Star now looked hopeful.

"We can use it to call for help!...'Star exclaimed happily.

Sam however, soon checked it over and groaned.

"Darn it, it's out of power..."Sam said in dismay, feeling that hope was taken.

Star blinked and before she could say anything, they suddenly heard noises again.

They also knew what it meant...

"He's back..."Star whispered in horror.

"The window...hurry..."Sam ordered and Star nodded, having no time to argue.

The two girls soon slipped out of the window just as their _"friend"_ got closer and closer to the door of the shed and ran outside, as far away from the shed as possible.

To get as much distance as possible between them and who or whatever is following them.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_The Truce_**

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! TWO IN ONE DAY! :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**DJ Rodriguez:**Thanks man :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	20. The Truce

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 20: The Truce_**

_Previously_

_"Darn it, it's out of power..."Sam said in dismay, feeling that hope was taken._

_Star blinked and before she could say anything, they suddenly heard noises again._

_They also knew what it meant..._

_"He's back..."Star whispered in horror._

_"The window...hurry..."Sam ordered and Star nodded, having no time to argue._

_The two girls soon slipped out of the window just as their "friend" got closer and closer to the door of the shed and ran outside, as far away from the shed as possible._

_To get as much distance as possible between them and who or whatever is following them._

* * *

The two girls were running again, trying to find another safe shelter but they knew that staying in the camp is no longer an option since sooner or later, their stalker would find them in wherever they hid their.

"Where do we go now?..."Star asked as she kept running with Sam.

"Being on camp grounds is no longer an option, we gotta hide in the woods..."Sam said and Star nodded.

The girls ran into the woods that surround Lake Eerie but ir is still raining hard and the terrain was very slippery and wet.

"Ah!..."Star yelped as she and Sam slipped and fell into the mud.

"Ow..."Sam groaned.

"Are you okay?..."Star said quickly as she got up and helped her.

"I think so..."Sam said, but the wind began to pick up and the rain fell even harder, making the area even more unbearable.

"We got to find some shelter...'Star said as she looked around.

"I think I know a place, just a few yards from here...come on..."Sam said and Star didn't argue.

Any place that didn't have a stalking beast and 40 mile an hour winds was okay with her.

* * *

_Later_

_In a cave_

_"Deja vu..._'Star thought as she and Sam wound up in a cave of all places, which would serve as their shelter from the storm and from whatever beast is after them.

"Danny, Tucker and I explored these caves last summer, so I know it's safe...no bears or anything..."Sam said as they sat down.

"That's good...I have had enough smelly, hairy beasts after me for one lifetime..."Star muttered as they sat down.

So..." Star sighed. "What now?..."She asked.

"I guess... we wait..." Sam answered.

"What do we do now?..."Star questioned and Sam sighed.

"Usually what happens is that Danny sweeps in and saves us last minute..." Sam shook her head. "But he has no idea where else are and I doubt Ember would just tell him...'Sam muttered

Star frowned at the mention of the ghoul who sent them here.

"I really hopes he punches her extra hard, would serve her right..."Star muttered.

"I'll say..."Sam muttered.

Star suddenly felt cold again. She then noticed that it is dark and they were shivering cold. They needed some warmth and fast.

"Wanna help me start a fire?..."Star asked and Sam raised a brow.

"You know, before we freeze to death..."Star pointed out and Sam sighed.

The two girls gathered all of the twigs and leaves they could find and Sam, due to being more experienced with nature, grabbed some rocks and sparked enough to cause a small fire.

"Finally...'Sam said, happy to have some fire now.

It was then that she noticed something right next to Star.

"Is that the HAM radio?..."Sam questioned.

"Yeah...'Star said.

"Why did you bring it? I told you, it doesn't work..."Sam said.

"It's our only chance, so we got to find a way to _make_ it work..."Star said as brought out her cell phone.

"Well, how? We don't have any batteries on us and Tucker is the one who does stuff like this..."Sam said.

"Maybe I can use the power left in my phone to jump start the HAM radio and we can call for help...you did say that it is used during crises and I think this counts..."Star said and Sam looked surprised.

"How do you expect to do that?..."Sam questioned.

"Valerie and I did something like this for a science project once...I think I can make it work..."Star said and Sam looked surprised.

Wait...You actually paid attention to something other than a fashion magazine?.."Sam questioned and Star sent her an annoyed look.

"Hey! Just because I'm a natural blonde, it doesn't mean I'm stupid...unlike Dash and Paulina, I actually _did_ my own homework..."Star said.

"You did?...'Sam questioned.

"Yeah, my dad is really strict about that stuff, if I don't keep at least a B average, he'd take away my shopping privileges, plus he'd never forgive me if I did something like cheating at school...'Star admitted.

"Do..do you really think we can use your phone to jump start it?..."Sam questioned.

"We have to try...but I need some help...you think that wrist ray can due to welding?..."Star asked and Sam blinked, before looking at it.

The gothic girl sighed.

"I guess it's worth a shot..."Sam said reluctantly and Star smiled.

* * *

_Later_

Sam and Star, using the wrist ray as delicately as possible, managed to take out the battery from Star's cell phone, which had only a chunk of power left. Sam actually followed Star's instructions on welding it in the parts needed as the blonde girl used some twigs to crosswise some things, thus connecting Star's phone battery to the old HAM radio.

"I think that should do it..."Star said.

"Do you really think that it worked?..."Sam questioned, actually hiping she is right.

"Fingers crossed..."Star said as she pressed the button on the HAM radio.

After a few moments, they suddenly saw the red light go on, signalling that it's activating.

Both girls were amazed.

**_"IT WORKED!_**..."Star exclaimed happily and Sam looked amazed.

"It actually worked..."Sam exclaimed, relieved.

"Okay, who should we call?...'Star said.

"Since this is being run by a cell phone, maybe we can get in contact with Tucker...he and Danny are the only ones who have the means of finding us..."Sam said.

"And the least likely to tell our parents after rescuing us..."Star said and Sam nodded.

Sam tried getting a lock on Tucker first, for the previously stated reasons.

She just hoped it would work.

* * *

_Back In Amity Park_

The two boys were now in the Fenton Lab, having searched all over town and had no luck in that department.

"Danny, are you sure about this?..."Tucker asked, since Danny decided to search the ghost zone.

"We can't cross out any possibility...until we find the girls, I'm searching every possible-

Suddenly the heard a strange, static like noise happening.

"What was that?..."Danny questioned and Tucker pulled out my PDA.

"Someone is trying to call my PDA by a strange frequency..."Tucker said as he pulled it out.

"Is that possible?..."Danny questioned.

**_"Mayday! S.O.S! Is anyone there?!._**.."A feminine voice called and the boys, especially Danny recognized it.

"STAR! Is that you?...'Danny exclaimed as he grabbed Tucker's PDA.

**_"Danny! Oh thank goodness...it worked._**.."Star said in relief.

"Star, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you...are you alright? Is Sam there with you? Where are you guys?..." Danny asked in a rushed, worried tone.

**_"Calm down Danny, me and Sam are together and fine...look, we're in a cave somewhere in the woods near Lake Eerie_**..."Star explained.

"Lake Eerie?!...'The boys exclaimed.

"**_Yes, Lake Eerie...that Ember really has a sick sense of humor.._**."Sam's voice was heard.

"Sam?...'Danny said, relieved that she is okay too.

"Anyway Danny, there is a huge storm happening right now...not to mention there is a-

Suddenly the boys just heard static and realized that they had lost the signal.

"Oh no, call them...'Danny ordered and Tucker tried to connect to the signal again.

"I can't..."Tucker said in disappointment.

It seems whatever the girls used to get in contact with them is no longer working, most likely because of the storm.

"At least we now know where they are..."Tucker said and Danny nodded.

"Lake Eerie is like 3 hours away from here...we need to get to get there and fast...come on, we need the Specter Speeder..."Danny said and Tucker grinned.

"Alright!...'Tucker said.

* * *

_With the girls_

"Calm down Danny, me and Sam are together and fine...look, we're in a cave somewhere in the woods near Lake Eerie..."Star explained as she held the microphone connected to the HAM radio

**_"Lake Eerie?!._**..'The boys exclaimed.

Sam then grabbed the microphone and started speaking.

"Yes, Lake Eerie...that Ember really has a sick sense of humor..."Sam said in annoyance.

"**_Sam?._**..'Danny said, sounding relieved.

"Anyway Danny, there is a huge storm happening right now...not to mention there is a monster here and-

Suddenly the girls heard a lot of static and could no longer hear Danny on the other end.

"What's going on?..."Sam exclaimed and Star gasped.

It seems the HAM radio used up what little cell battery star had left.

"Oh no! Danny! Danny!..."Star shouted, trying to get in contact with the boys but no use.

"Oh no..."Star said in dismay.

Sam, despite her usual attitude, decided to be the optimistic one for a change.

"Look on the bright side, they now know where we are and knowing Danny, he's probably hopping into the Specter Speeder right now and flooring it...'Sam said.

Despite it all, Star cracked a smile at that, happy that they at least manage to send their message before losing signal.

"So...what now?..."Star asked and Sam looked confused.

"I..I guess we wait...not much else we can do..."Sam said.

"So... do we just... talk...?' Star asked, unsure.

Sam also looked unsure and truce or not, she is not sure she wants to do that.

"Eh...do we have to?..."Sam asked and Star groaned.

"Fine..we don't have to..."Star said as she grabbed a stick and started pocking at their small fire, trying to stay warm.

All they can do now is stay out of sight and wait until they are rescued.

_"Deja vu part 2..._"Star thought as she kept looking at the fire.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Girl Talk  
_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **THREE IN A ROW! :)

* * *

**A/N(2):**Special thanks to **NeoMark** for helping with some of the scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**Uh-huh...

**aquestionableprecense, Ultra Phantom** and** Cg037: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **At least they have called a truce for now.

**DJ Rodriguez: **I am glad that you have enjoyed my work. Once again, thanks for the constant reviews. :)

**Wacky620: **I never really found Danny and Sam very compatible either. As for what you said, I did make them the official couple of my Yandere Paulina story a while back. As for a new one, I haven't decided yet.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	21. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 21: Girl Talk_**

_Previously_

_"So...what now?..."Star asked and Sam looked confused._

_"I..I guess we wait...not much else we can do..."Sam said._

_"So... do we just... talk...?' Star asked, unsure._

_Sam also looked unsure and truce or not, she is not sure she wants to do that._

_"Eh...do we have to?..."Sam asked and Star groaned._

_"Fine..we don't have to..."Star said as she grabbed a stick and started pocking at their small fire, trying to stay warm._

_All they can do now is stay out of sight and wait until they are rescued._

_"Deja vu part 2..."Star thought as she kept looking at the fire._

* * *

Neither girl knew how much time have passed but neither cared. They just remained close to their little fire as they waited for help to arrive since there isn't much else they could do right now.

Neither spoke for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts of what will happen once their truce is over and they are safe at home.

They knew what and neither liked it but they tried not to focus on that, they just tried to stay alive until they were rescued.

The silence was beginning to be unbearable and eventually, Star was the one who broke it, by saying this...

"I miss my dad... I even miss my mom..."Star whispered to herself, feeling homesick again.

She felt this back on Specter Island, when she was certain that she would never see home or her family ever again. She felt it when she was trapped in the school and thought she might have died due to the ghosts and once again when she had been lost in the Ghost Zone.

The only difference between those times and now, is that she had had Danny at the time, who had been her rock during those dangerous situation but now, she is without him.

Sure, Manson is here and is no longer acting like a total jerk due to their truce, but it's not the same.

"Whatever..." Sam muttered in annoyance.

Star rose a brow and realized that she must have said that out loud. She then noticed the unconcern look on the goth girl's face.

Normally, she'd ignore it and go to her own business, but she was curious about something.

"Don't you miss your parents too?..."Star asked in confusion.

Sam laughed sarcastically.

"Have you _met_ me or my parents?..."Sam responded sarcastically.

Star was surprised by the attitude, but mostly because it wasn't towards her for a change. Still, she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Maybe not but don't you think they would freak if their daughter disappears, not knowing she was mauled to death by some unknown monster?..."Star said, since that was pretty much how her dad, and even her mom had to have been feeling whenever she went missing.

Sam was about to argue, but didn't since she knew Star had a point.

The goth girl was silent as she turned away from her.

Star still didn't like this.

"I knew you could be cold to me Manson, but aren't you being unfair to your folks..."Star said and Sam soon got very annoyed right now.

The gothic girl soon turned to the blond.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me..."Sam spat and Star glared at that.

"You're right, I don't know you since all you have ever done is yell at me and degrade me, even when I tried to be civil here...'Star said and Sam glared at that.

Even if they are suppose to have a truce, Sam had to say this.

"Well, how _can_ I be civil with the likes of you? You and Danny may have gotten closer, but you _tolerated_ me and Tucker at best and the only reason you even bothered to is because of Danny...before you decided that you _liked_ him, all you have ever done was insult us, make fun of us and degrade us just like the other A-listers do and never once apologized for it!..."Sam said to her in an angry, serious tone.

"Sam..." Star whispered, her tone catching the goth off guard.

Star realized that she did have a point. There was a time, when she had been foolish and blinded by the prospect of popularity and status seeking, she had been cruel to those who didn't deserve it, which included Danny and his friends.

Sure, Danny has long since forgiven her and she made it clear that she couldn't be more sorry to how she treated him...

"_Him...wait...did...Did I never really apologize to them for that?._..'Star thought as she tried to think back.

She had spent so much time trying to make up with Danny, did she really neglect to remember about the _other _people she has been mean to?

Star thought about it and despite all of the junk she has put her through, she felt a pang of guilt.

"You're right..."Star whispered, surprising Sam.

"Excuse me?..'Sam questioned.

"You're right...while I've fallen in love with Danny, I've never actually apologized to you or Tucker...did I?..."Star said, looking down.

The blonde girl sighed.

"I'm sorry...for being such a jerk to the two of you when I was...the _old_ Star...I don't expect either of you to forgive me and I can live with it, but while we're still alive and if we don't make it out of this… I'm sorry..."Star said, looking earnest.

Sam was surprised. She didn't expect an apology, late as it was, from her but she wasn't sure how to react to it.

Sam was silent and Star took it as a sign that she wasn't forgiven.

"Sam, even if you hate me and you're hurt...I don't regret how things came that brought me close to Danny...he saved me..."Star said.

"I know..he saved you from Specter island, from Vlad and-

"No...not that...what I mean is he saved me from myself!..."Star said and Sam looked surprised.

"What?...'Sam questioned.

"Danny saved me from a life of being a shallow, two dimensional popular girl who put too much value on looks, money, clothes and status..."Star confessed, surprising Sam.

"If he never made me see just how wrong I was, I'd probably still be Paulina's little satellite..."Star said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You were right, I was just a satellite to Paulina but not anymore, so please...call me anything you want but that! That's not who I want to be anymore...'Star pleaded and Sam looked stunned.

She didn't know how to reply to something like that.

* * *

Both girls were silent for a long time, and Sam looked down, not sure what to say.

"Sam...look...I'm sorry I brought it up, you don't have to talk about your folks...it's none of my business..."Star said and Sam sighed.

"Star...it's not that I hate my parents, it's just that we couldn't be more different...they don't understand me and they are always trying to change who I am..."Sam mumbled.

"What do you mean?.."Star questioned.

Sam didn't know why she was still talking to her about this or why she was talking to her at all. Maybe she is tired, maybe she wanted to get this off of her chest and she is the closest person around.

"My parents and I are polar opposites...they act likes these super preppy, colorful, happiness-obsessed 1950's couple who are obsessed with making me wear these pink, fru fru, frilly floral pattern dresses and want me to act like some plastic, brainless barbie doll who is just as shallow and snobby as they are..."Sam said bitterly.

"They look down on goths, the working class, on people who express themselves outside of the normal, who are individuals and who don't think like they do..."She continued, still feeling bitter towards her parents.

"They even tried to put a restraining over on Danny one time because they thought he was making me goth and tried to ban Circus Gothica and anything remotely gothic...please, I don't need anyone to tell me how to act..."Sam muttered and Star looked surprised.

"Wait? You mean that weird, fuddy duddy couple who did that anti-goth campaign that one time?..."Star questioned, before realizing what she said.

"Uh...sorry..."Star said.

"Don't...I know..."Sam groaned.

"So...you're parents saw something they didn't like and tried to use their influence to get rid of it...'Star said.

"Yes, exactly!..."Sam said, only to pause as a memory came from an argument they had earlier to say.

_**"Oh, can it Manson! That wasn't about individuality, it was you not liking something and using your influence to get rid of it..**."_Star's voice echoed at the back of her mind.

Sam was silent as her eyes widened in horror as the thought dawned on her.

_"No way...there...there is no way...I'm not like my parents...am I?._."Sam thought to herself.

"Manson? What's wrong? You look like you just witness a train wreck..."Star said and Sam tried to shake the thought out of her mind.

"I'm...I'm fine..."Sam said, wanting to change the subject and sighed.

"Okay...so maybe my parents might not be evil, but I'm not happy with how things are..."Sam admitted, looking down.

"Well, even if they can be a pain, it still has to be better than seeing either of them only a few times a week at most...and for one of them it's usually just a phone call...'Star muttered.

"Huh?..."Sam questioned.

"My parents are divorced...I got over it but it still hurts sometimes..."Star admitted.

"Well, even so, I doubt your parents threatened to put a restraining order on your best friend unless you wore whatever clothes they picked out for you for a whole weekend...'Sam muttered.

"Well, at least you can see _your_ dad for more than just breakfast and _occasionally _dinner and at least _your_ mom didn't run off with some sleazeball during a family vacation and moved in with him and his floozy daughter..."Star said bitterly.

Sam's eyes widened when she heard that. She knew Star's folks were divorced but neither she nor Danny mentioned this to her.

"Danny and Valerie already know...it's the old story about the bored wife running off with some French creep who gave her the time of day, leaving her family behind in the process..."Star muttered bitterly.

"It's better now, my mom apologized and is trying to make up for it, but it's going to be a long time before I can forgive her for that..."Star said and Sam looked surprised.

"I...I didn't know that..."Sam said, not sure what to say.

"Well...you told me about your folks...I figured I could tell you about mine..."Star muttered.

"Let's just agree that both of our families are a piece of work and leave it at that..."Star suggested and Sam didn't argue.

Things were awkward and Sam tried to think of something to change the topic and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"So, what's the deal with Colette, anyway?..."Sam asked, out of curiosity and regretted it, especially with the new expression on Star's face.

"She hates me! Why? I don't know but ever since we have met, she has done nothing but try to make my life a living nightmare..when we were 11, she _"borrowed"_ all of my toys she could get her grubby little hands on and broke them...then when we became tweens, it was my clothes and jewellery, which she took, lost and never returned and when boys came into the picture, she made it her hobby to steal every single one of my boyfriends whenever she is in town just to spite me! And the worst part is every time I tried to tell my mom about the kind of person she is, she always took Colette's side, seeing her as nothing but this perfect little angel instead of the witch with hair extensions!...'Star shouted and Sam was stunned, having not expected this reaction.

"She's the biggest brat in the whole world! She's rude, shallow, manipulative, lies like a dog and gets her kicks by ruining my life!..."Star said, her anger at her step sister rising to the surface.

"So...she's another Paulina?..."Sam said, more like a question, while Star began to pant down a bit from her rant.

"She's even _worse_ than Paulina, since at least Paulina at the very least honored the one rule of the A-Listers that I didn't hate or was pointless..."Star muttered.

"Which is?...'Sam questioned.

"You don't flirt with or date your _"friends"_ boyfriend/girlfriend at least until three months after they have called it off, which is why she never bothered to try and date Kwan..."Star muttered.

As much as she has come to hate Paulina, she can't deny that bit.

Sam blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, as much of a pain she is, Paulina isn't a monster, just a nuisance...but Colette doesn't care about anything unless it benefits her in some way and now she has made her goal to try and take Danny from me...I'm just lucky that unlike with Kwan, Danny can't be hypnotized by her cutesy french accent and "_I'm a pretty, delicate French girl"_ act..."Star said under her breath.

"Well...at least Danny wised up and saw through the Paulina clone...'Sam admitted and Star sighed.

"Yeah...he really is one of a kind..."Star said with a tender smile as she thought about him.

Sam was it and sighed, looking away.

"Yeah..he is.."Sam said, looking down.

"You know...you're not the only one who thinks Danny is special...me and Tucker have known him since kindergarten..."Sam said suddenly.

"Really?..'Star asked.

She knew that Danny was close to his friends but this is the first she has heard of this.

"I never told anyone this but during the first day of kindergarten...none of the kids would play with me...I didn't want to play with the girls because all they wanted to play with was with dolls and tea parties and didn't like the games I liked...the boys wouldn't play with me because they thought girls had cooties...I spent the first half of the morning all alone..."Sam said, reminiscing of the first day of kindergarten.

"Then, just after snack time, this little boy came over to me, he thought I looked lonely and invited me to play hide and seek with his friend...and I played with them...we then played together at recess and they didn't care when the other boys started teasing them for playing with an _"icky girl_"...the little boy even called me his friend and still played with me..."Sam said as she kept remembering.

"That little boy was Danny, wasn't it?..."Star said and Sam nodded.

"He was my first friend, he never once thought I was weird for being different and he never once tried to change a thing about me..."Sam said, looking away.

Star heard this and despite all of the grief she had put her through, she felt some sympathy for the goth girl.

"Danny really is a special guy...'Star said.

"Yeah...'Sam said, cracking a smile a bit, before looking away from the blonde girl.

"_If it wasn't for what happened earlier and that she has designs on my boyfriend, I'd feel sorry for her..."_Star thought, still processing everything she has learned about Sam Manson.

"It's getting late and we probably should save our energy...one of us can go to sleep for an hour while the other mans watch and then switch...I'll do the first one..."Sam said and Star blinked.

"Uh...no...I can do the first one..."Star said, before a yawn escaped her.

Sam was about to point it out, until she yawned as well, being just as tired as she is.

"Does it really matter who takes the first watch anyway?..."Star questioned.

Sam yawned even harder and sighed in defeat.

"Oh fine...wake me when it's my turn..."Sam said in defeat as she laid down.

"I will, don't worry about that..."Star said.

Despite how hard the ground is, Sam quickly fell asleep and Star sighed, still feeling so many things.

Fear, frustration, confusion, jealousy and even the tiniest bit of hope, as well as not knowing how to feel on many other stuff, especially over one Sam Manson.

"Please hurry, Danny..."Star whispered as she looked out at the entrance of the cave, as the storm continued to fall hard.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Uh Oh_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **YAY! ANOTHER ONE :)

* * *

**A/N(2):**Special thanks to **NeoMark** for helping with some of the scenes here. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny** and **Dani Manson**:Uh huh...

**Ultra Phantom: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **Uh huh...

**Chris Zilla18:** :)

**Batgyt01:** I was lucky enough to be inspired :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	22. Uh oh! AGAIN!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 22: Uh Oh! AGAIN!_**

A long time has passed as Star stared lazily into the small, hand made fire, while Sam Manson was still sleeping.

Her mind was on just one thing.

Danny.

That is not too strange since he has been one of the things she has thought about the most since they first became close on Specter Island but it's not the usual stuff she thinks about, like how kind, cool, brave and cute he is.

No, now she is thinking about how much he means to her...and someone else.

Someone who is currently sleeping on the cold cave floor, with only a small assortment of leaves acting as a make shift bed and blanket.

Star was feeling a little confused and she didn't know why, but what Sam revealed to her earlier this evening was still going through her head but it didn't change anything.

Sure, Manson revealed some of her life issues and yes, Star did apologize when she brought up the valid point that she hadn't done so for being mean to them in the past, but Manson and her still aren't friends, it also doesn't justify the stalking and bullying from earlier either and she still wants her boyfriend!

She knew that...and she also knew that she still intends to go through with her threat from earlier.

"_I am doing the right thing...I mean, yeah...I might have been mean to them and didn't apologize for it, but at least I didn't break any laws by stalking **her** or her friends...besides, she never apologized for that!.._."Star thought sternly as she kept looking at the fire.

Even before befriending Danny, even if she had turned a blind eye to some things, Star's dad taught her to respect the law and to be a good citizen, which means needing to do what must be done.

And telling Danny and her dad about Manson harassing her is one of them.

"_I am doing what's right...besides, she never even apologized for that..."_Star thought as she placed another stick into the fire to keep it going,

She is doing what is right...

Right?

* * *

_Later_

Sam Manson felt something poking on her shoulder, making her stir awake.

**_"Mmm.._**."Sam groaned as she was still half asleep.

"Wake up, it's your turn..."Star's voice said, waking Sam up.

She bolted up and saw that she was in a cave, near a small fire and she is still very much hand cuffed to Star Strong.

"So, it wasn't a nightmare?..."Sam mumbled bitterly as she was now wide awake.

"Sorry to disappoint you..."Star muttered as Sam groaned.

However, before Star could say anything, she suddenly saw Sam's face go frown sour to stunned.

"Manson?...'Star questioned.

"Shush...Star's...whatever you do, stay perfectly still..."Sam said in a warning tone.

Star blinked, before hearing a hissing sound.

That got her attention as she turned around and-

"Snake!..."Star barely managed to squeak out as she saw a large, five foot snake only two feet away from her, it's tongue hissing out as it got closer and closer.

"Snake..."Star whispered again and Sam reacted first.

"Stay calm and do everything I say..."Sam ordered as the blonde still looked freaked out.

Sam saw that Star didn't just look scared, she looked petrified or something. As much as Sam would have rolled her eyes in the past, right now, she can't and won't do that.

Sam had to do something she never thought she would do in a million years, on her own free will.

Comfort Star...

"It's...it's going to be okay...just..I don't know...just think about Danny or something..."Sam said and Star looked at her in surprised, before nodding.

The blonde girl took a deep breath and remained perfectly still, even as the snake slithered closer and she could even feel it's presence getting closer and closer.

Sam quickly grabbed a nearby rock and waited for the right time. She can't use the wrist ray because 1) this isn't a ghostly snake that they are dealing with and the blast wouldn't do much affect on it and 2) Sam didn't want to physically harm an animal unless there was no other choice.

The gothic girl waited for the right moment, before she threw the large rock near the entrance of the cave. There was then the sound of it echoing throughout the cave. The snake suddenly stopped moving before it went out the entrance, apparently attracted by the noise.

After a few moments, Sam made Star get up and through and checked and both were glad to see that not only that the storm was over, but the snake is no where in sight now.

"Is it gone?..."Star asked, still freaked out.

Sam smiled as she looked around.

"He's gone..."Sam said and Star let out the breath she had been holding in.

"How did you know doing that would get rid of it?..."Star questioned.

"Some snakes hear through vibrations on the ground and with the acoustics in here...it be loud enough to spook it unto leaving..."Sam explained, while Star still looked very shake from the whole experience.

If anything, she looked like she was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

As much as Sam didn't like her, even she knew that a near snake biting experience is no joking matter.

"Uh... you alright?..."She couldn't help but ask.

"I hate snakes..." Star managed to say between breaths. "One of the reasons... I stopped being mean to Danny... was because he saved me from one..." She said during pants.

"I...see..."Sam didn't know what else to say.

Star then looked down, realizing that Manson might have just saved her life just now...just like Danny did on that island so long ago.

"Thanks..."She said and Sam looked surprised.

"Huh?..."Sam questioned.

"I said thanks...for saving me from the snake..."Star said and Sam looked surprised.

She hadn't really expected a thanks from this girl...or anything. She just did this...because, well...even if she can't stand her, she's not going to sit by and watch her get hurt like that...

Still, Star just thanked her for saving her.

"No problem..."Was all Sam said and Star smiled a little at that.

* * *

After the encounter with the snake, the two girls were sitting down, next to the fire together and Star sighed.

"I hope Danny finds us soon..."Star said.

She didn't start whining about the situation or complaining about the discomforts of staying in a cave, she just voiced how she felt and she actually looked unhappy,

Sam didn't even have it in her to pick a fight over it now.

"Me too..."Sam admitted.

_**Grrr...**_

"It got their attention. Not the good kind either.

"Manson?..."Star questioned.

"Yeah?..."Sam asked, looking spooked.

"Please tell me that was your stomach..."Star said, almost in a begging sort of way.

"No...yours?..."Sam asked and Star shook her head.

_**Grr...**_

Both girls then looked out the entrance and soon saw the figure from earlier out in the distance and all they could make out was it's glowing green eyes...

Which are looking at them right now?!

**_"RUN!.._**..'Sam shouted as Star screamed as both girls fled further into the cave in order to escape their stalker.

A stalker who just began to go inside said cave.

Uh oh!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Team Work_**

* * *

**A/N(1): ** I have never actually encountered a snake and escaped a snake before, **_NeoMark_** was the one who suggested using vibrations to draw it's attention away from the girls, so do not attempt to perform this at home. Consult an expert.

* * *

**A/N(2):** Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **Uh huh...

**qazse: **Uh huh...

**Luiz4200: **Hmmm...it's hard to say...

**Guest, biginferno, Jebest4781, ChrisZilla18, DJ Rodriguez, cg037** and **memmek10k**: Thank you :)

**Guest(2)** and** Marines 94: **How's this?

**61394: **You can say that again...

**Ultra Phantom: **Can't say. After Stuck, I am going to take a break for a while.

**Phantom Fan 21: **That will be answered in the next chapter...

**Mazamba: **I don't see her and Mr. Strong getting back together.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	23. Team Work

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 23: _**_**Team Work**_

_Previously_

_**Grrr...**_

_"It got their attention. Not the good kind either._

_"Manson?..."Star questioned._

_"Yeah?..."Sam asked, looking spooked._

_"Please tell me that was your stomach..."Star said, almost in a begging sort of way._

_"No...yours?..."Sam asked and Star shook her head._

_**Grr...**_

_Both girls then looked out the entrance and soon saw the figure from earlier out in the distance and all they could make out was it's glowing green eyes..._

_Which are looking at them right now?!_

_**"RUN!..**__..'Sam shouted as Star screamed as both girls fled further into the cave in order to escape their stalker._

_A stalker who just began to go inside said cave._

_Uh oh!_

* * *

Both girls kept running as fast as they could, deeper into the caves. The deeper they got in it, the darker it was, but the girls, still handcuffed together, just tried to get as much distance as possible between them and their stalker.

"Is he still following us?..."Star asked as she kept running alongside the girl she is handcuffed to.

"I don't know..."Sam said as they kept running.

Unfortunately, the girls ended up hitting a wall, blocking them from going any further.

"Oh no, dead end..."Sam said in dismay.

"Did you have to say it like that?...'Star muttered, not liking the implications here.

They are trapped inside this cave, with some monster just behind them and Danny isn't here yet.

This is not good.

* * *

_With Sam_

When they hit the wall, Sam cursed under her breath.

"Oh no, dead end..."Sam said in dismay.

"Did you have to say it like that?...'Star muttered.

Before Sam could comment on that, they heard foot steps...

Heavy foot steps and Star gulped.

"He's coming...what do we do?..."Star asked and Sam gulped.

Sam hated feeling trapped and she hated feeling helpless.

Sure, she was still handcuffed to Star and sure, the wrist ray only had a few good shots left in it but that is besides the point, she is a well seasons ghost hunter, a founding member of Team Phantom and even if Danny isn't here, she is not going to let anyone make her feel this way.

"We fight...I'm tired of running...I mean, why have we been running?! We're two members of Team Phantom here...if anything, he should be the one who us running..."Sam said in determination as she turned to the blonde.

Star looked stunned by what she just said.

"M-Manson...did I hear that right? Did you just call me a member of Team Phantom?..."Star said in a stunned voice.

Sam groaned, before nodding.

"As much as this is _**killing**_ me to admit but...you are pretty good with the Fenton light saber...and you're not the scared damsel I thought you'd be...you're a good ghost hunter, Star...Maybe too predictable in a few swings but-"

"Manson..."Star warned and Sam remembered that now is not the time or place for that.

"What I mean is... as long as we are handcuffed together, I can't do this alone..."Sam admitted and Star was stunned.

Sam then raised her hand that has the Fenton wrist ray, which is still with little power.

"I only have a few good shots left in the wrist ray and as much as I don't want to admit it, you do know how to use the light saber...so we need to work together if we want to show this ghost who's boss..."Sam said.

"So, wanna team up?..."Sam said as she offered her free hand.

Star was stunned as she looked at the free hand, before smiling and taking it into a firm handshake.

Once done, Star had this to say.

"So, what's the plan?...'Star asked as Sam began to whisper the details to her.

* * *

The creature had walked through the caves, searching for the two teenage girls who ran in here.

The creature kept following the direction where he had seen the girls run off to, but still didn't see either of them. It is very dark in the cave but the creature's glowing green eyes helped it see in very dark environments but he still didn't see either girl here.

Where are they?

Unknown to said creature, Sam and Star were currently hiding behind a boulder, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Okay... ready?..."Sam whispered to the blonde girl.

"To ambush whatever that thing is? Would anyone really be ready for that?..."Star whispered back.

"Point taken..."Sam muttered.

Still, Star sent her a determined look, even if the gothic girl couldn't exactly see it due to how dark it currently is in here.

"Still, let's do it..."Star said and Sam nodded.

"Remember, I'll aim high, you aim low..."Sam ordered.

"Right...time to show this creep he picked the wrong people to mess with.."Star said as she held the light saber tightly, before activating it.

Then the large footsteps became louder and they knew that it was close enough now.

**_ "Go!._**.."Sam shouted.

Sam fired a shot near the creature's head as a distraction.

"Bite this!" Shouted Star as she swung the Fenton light saber towards the creature, while Sam sent blasts to it.

However, the creature only dodged, but didn't do anything to attack them yet.

Sam also notices the ghost has an oddly familiar shape, even if it is still too dark to full make it out.

_"Weird... why hasn't he attacked yet?..._"Sam thought as Star did another swing, managing to actually land a blow on the creature.

**_"TAKE THIS, YA CREEP!_**..."Star shouted as she landed a hit on him, causing the creature to yelp.

**_"ĈESU! ĈESU! Kion vi faras?!..." _**The creature let out.

That is what made Sam stop all of a sudden, as that voice and the **_language_** was now familiar to her.

Very, _very_ familiar.

Star didn't notice her hesitation, she just readied the Fenton light saber again.

"Alright, you creep! Time to-

"Hold it!..."Sam shouted as she suddenly grabbed Star with her free arm, before she could land another hit.

"W-what?!..."Star questioned.

Star was confused by Sam getting in the way, but Sam then grabbed her cell phone, which while low on battery and signal, could still emit some light.

Sam got closer and the light finally revealed who their mysterious stalker really is.

"Wulf..."Sam said in a stunned, but ultimately relieved voice.

"Wulf?..."Star questioned, not understanding any of this.

Sam smiled.

"He's a friend..."Sam said as the ghostly werewolf got up and dusted himself up, before giving them a fanged, but non threatening smile.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Wulf_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781:**Thank you :)

**The champions: **Thank you :)

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	24. Wulf

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 24: _**_**Wulf**_

_Previously_

_"Hold it!..."Sam shouted as she suddenly grabbed Star with her free arm, before she could land another hit._

_"W-what?!..."Star questioned._

_Star was confused by Sam getting in the way, but Sam then grabbed her cell phone, which while low on battery and signal, could still emit some light._

_Sam got closer and the light finally revealed who their mysterious stalker really is._

_"Wulf..."Sam said in a stunned, but ultimately relieved voice._

_"Wulf?..."Star questioned, not understanding any of this._

_Sam smiled._

_"He's a friend..."Sam said as the ghostly werewolf got up and dusted himself up, before giving them a fanged, but non threatening smile._

* * *

After both girls had calmed down and Sam explained that Wulf is a friend, not a foe, they went back to where the campire still was.

Now the two handcuffed girls were sitting next to the ghostly werewolf and Star still looked surprised.

"So, this guy is a friend of Danny's and a harmless ghost..."Star said in surprise after Sam explained it.

"Yep, Wulf here is actually one of our first allies..."Sam said proudly and Wulf just smiled as he sat on the ground.

Star got a closer look at him.

"Wait...isn't here one of those ghosts from the attack at city hall?..."Star asked.

"The same attack that mistakenly had people think that Danny was public enemy #1 yeah...but trust me, he's cool..."Sam said.

Star realized her point and decided to just trust her.

I mean, if she trusts this ghost, then why shouldn't she?

"It's nice to meet you, Wulf...I'm Star Strong..."Star introduced herself, thinking she at least could do that much.

_**"**__**Bone estas renkonti vin, Stelo**_..."Wulf said and Star looked confused.

"What is he saying?..."Star questioned, not understand a word he just said.

"He said and I quote "_It is good to meet you, Star_"..."Sam said and Star looked lost.

"Wulf speaks Esperanto..."Sam explained and Star looked even more confused.

"Esperanto?..."Star questioned..."I took Spanish, French, German and I even picked up Japanese one Summer..."Star said and Sam looked surprised.

"My dad said that it be good for me...anyway, I never heard that language before..."Star said.

"It's an artificial one from 1887. Tucker taught us a little in case something like this happens..."Sam explained.

"Foley speaks Esperanto?..."Star questioned.

"Not the point..."Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess not...but what I don't understand that if he is suppose to be a nice ghost, why was he stalking us all night? And why didn't he say anything earlier?..."Star asked and Sam also looked curious.

"Yeah Wulf...what up?..."Sam questioned, still a little peeved from all of the unnecessary drama she had to go through.

Wulf then began to explain what had happened in his native language of Esperanto

"_**Bone, estas tiel ... Mi estis elirinta kunvenante ion por manĝi kiam la ŝtormo trafis. Kiam tio okazis, mi iris al mia kaverno, kiam mi aŭdis iun sur tendaro kaj mi esploris ... kiam mi alvenis tien, mi reprenis la odoron de Sam kaj mi provis trakti vin, sed la ŝtormo malfaciligis ĝin ..Mi trovis mian vojon al via kabano kaj mi iris demandi, kio estis malbona, sed tiam mi trafis iun eksplodon kaj kiam mi leviĝis, vi ambaŭ foriris .**_.._**Mi provis serĉi vin ĉar vi ambaŭ ŝajnas esti en problemo, sed ĉiufoje kiam mi proksimiĝis, vi du panikiĝis kaj kuris antaŭ ol mi povis diri ion ajn ... "**_..."Wulf said in his own language.

Star was nodding along the entire time.

_"Mm-hmm... mm-hmm.._. no idea what you're saying but I'm assuming it's important..."Star said as she turned to Sam.

"He's saying that he had been out gathering something to eat when the storm hit, he was on his way back to this cave, where he lives in but he then heard someone on camp grounds and he went to investigate it...he then picked up my scent and tried to track me down but the storm made it hard...anyway, he found his way to our cabin and he was going to talk to us but...we blasted him and then ran away..."Sam said, feeling embarrassed about being reminded about that part.

"He then said that he tried looking for us, since he thought we might be in trouble but every time he got close, we panicked and ran before he could say anything...like we did when we attacked him earlier...sorry again about that..."Sam said in an embarrassed way.

"**_Neniuj zorgo_**j..."Wulf said "_No worries_" in perfect Esperanto.

Star was surprised, but now that she was calm down, she realized now that Wulf really wasn't trying to hurt them, he was trying to help them but they panicked and imagined the worst of everything.

"And what about the growling sounds from earlier?..."Star asked and Sam also looked confused as she turned to Wulf.

Wulf showing the thorn in his right foot.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Star said. "I got it..."She said as she reached for it.

Wulf retreated back from the unfamiliar girl. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay... she's..." She didn't want to say it, but knew it would calm Wulf down. "Danny's girlfriend..."The gothic girl admitted.

Wulf looked to Sam incredulously, long enough for Star to pull the thorn out. Wulf winced, but found the pain was gone. He then turned to the blonde girl with a grateful look.

_**"**__**Dankon**_..."Wulf said.

"Huh?..."Star questioned.

"He said thanks..." Sam translated.

"Oh... well. you're wel-"

Wulf liked Star's face, enough for her hair to stand up a bit and her entire right cheek to be covered in his drool.

_**"Eww.**_.. not again..." She shuddered as she wiped he drool off with her free hand.

"But...I still don't understand something..."Star said.

"What?..."Sam questioned.

"If Wulf was just trying to help us...who was making the scratching noises at the cabin?...'Star questioned and looked spooked.

Sam turned to Wulf, who sent them the "_I don't know"_ shrug and both girls gulped, looking nervous.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

_Outside_

"Seriously?!..."Sam shouted in an incredulous tone of voice once she and Star finally saw what had been making that spooky scratching sounds when they had been in the cabin.

Since it was no longer raining and the terrain was okay, and with Wulf by their side, they went to investigate and saw what had been making those sounds.

A stupid, half-broken tree branch that every time the wind came, moved against the cabin and make those little scratching noises.

"This feels like something out of a lousy sitcom..."Star muttered, unable to believe she had let herself get spooked over this.

"I told you that it was nothing..."Sam couldn't help but remind her.

"Then why did you run as fast as I did..."Star couldn't help but remind, taking Sam off of her high horse for the time being.

"_**Kial vi du tiel?**_..."Wulf said as he pointed to their handcuffs.

"He's asking why we are handcuffed together..."Sam translated.

"It's a long, long story, Wulf...we had been in a fight with Ember and it ended horribly, got sent here and you know the rest..."Sam said in a tired voice.

Wulf looked at the two girls, before smiling, getting an idea.

_**"Mi pensas, ke mi povas helpi vin.**_.." Wulf said and Sam looked surprised.

"You can help us? How?..."Sam asked in a surprised tone.

Star also looked hopeful.

_**"Bone, tenu viajn pojnojn kaj staru tiel malproksime kiom vi povas fizike..**_.'Wulf said.

"What did he just say now?..."Star questioned.

"He said to hold out our wrists and stand as far as we both physically can..."Sam said.

Star was confused but did just as the big, ghostly werewolf ordered.

Once the girls were as far as their cuffs could allow, Wulf's glowing claws came out and Star yelped at the sight of them. Before either girl could blink, the ghostly werewolf had used them to slice through the handcuffs, right in the middle.

Then a spark emitted from both of the severed parts, which now fell off the girl's wrists.

Star was speechless. So was Sam.

After so long, they were finally free from those accursed handcuffs that Ember placed on them.

"We're free!..."Star said in excitement.

"We are! Finally!..."Sam said, happy to finally be free.

Both girls turned to Wulf and Star was so happy, she even went and hugged the large, ghostly werewolf, much to his surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how hard it was to have these on all night..."Star said after she hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks Wulf..."Sam said, but she didn't look too happy for some reason.

_**"**__**Ne dankinde.**_.." Wulf said, saying _"You're welcome_" in his native tongue.

Star then noticed the expression on Sam's face and she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, Manson? We're free and we're safe..."Star said.

"That's the point, I am just realizing that we never were actually in any real danger, but because we let our imagination run away we us, we spent the entire time running away from Wulf here...if we didn't...we could have gotten those stupid cuffs off **_hours_** ago and maybe even help getting home..."Sam pointed out.

Star blinked as she realized her point.

"I guess you got me there..."Star said.

"So, everything that went down last night was all for nothing?..."Sam questioned.

Star blinked as she thought about it...and then she remembered how she protected Sam from that black widow spider, how the girls opened up about their home lives and how Sam went out of her way to protect her from that snake.

When that happened, she smiled.

"I wouldn't say that..."Star said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sam blinked at this gesture, unsure what to say.

However, before either girl or Wulf could say anything, they suddenly heard the sound of an engine.

"Do you hear something?..."Star asked and Sam smiled.

"I think I know this sound..."Sam said, feeling hopeful.

Just then, the Specter Speeder soon arrived, landing before them and both girls saw who was piloting it.

"Danny!..."Sam and Star both exclaimed happily.

They're saved!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Reunited_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter.

* * *

**A/N(2):**

_**Bone, estas tiel ... Mi estis elirinta kunvenante ion por manĝi kiam la ŝtormo trafis. Kiam tio okazis, mi iris al mia kaverno, kiam mi aŭdis iun sur tendaro kaj mi esploris ... kiam mi alvenis tien, mi reprenis la odoron de Sam kaj mi provis trakti vin, sed la ŝtormo malfaciligis ĝin ..Mi trovis mian vojon al via kabano kaj mi iris demandi, kio estis malbona, sed tiam mi trafis iun eksplodon kaj kiam mi leviĝis, vi ambaŭ foriris .. **__**Mi provis serĉi vin ĉar vi ambaŭ ŝajnas esti en problemo, sed ĉiufoje kiam mi proksimiĝis, vi du panikiĝis kaj kuris antaŭ ol mi povis diri ion ajn ... "**_ means _"Okay, it is like this...I had been out gathering something to eat when the storm hit. When that happened, I was on my way to my cave when I heard someone on camp grounds and I went to investigate...when I got there, I picked up Sam's scent and I tried to tract you down but the storm made it hard..I found my way to your cabin and I was going to ask what was wrong but then I got hit by some blast and when I got up, you both were gone...I tried looking for you two since you both seem to be in trouble but every time I got close, you two panicked and ran before I could say anything._.." in Esperanto.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChrisZilla18:**:)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Wulf smelled a friend.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	25. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 25: _**_**Reunited**_

_Previously_

_However, before either girl or Wulf could say anything, they suddenly heard the sound of an engine._

_"Do you hear something?..."Star asked and Sam smiled._

_"I think I know this sound..."Sam said, feeling hopeful._

_Just then, the Specter Speeder soon arrived, landing before them and both girls saw who was piloting it._

_"Danny!..."Sam and Star both exclaimed happily._

_They're saved!_

* * *

Once the Specter Speeder had landed, both Danny and Tucker had gotten out of the flying vehicle.

"Sam? Star?..."Danny shouted as he got out.

_**"DANNY!...**_"Both of them ran towards Danny, but, to Sam's disappointment, he hugged Star.

Sam wasn't the only one disappointed.

"And Tucker...I came too, just so you know..."The tech geek muttered but was ignored.

Danny and Star were still hugging.

"I made it..." He said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry it took so-"He was cut off by Star giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Once she parted, she said this.

"It's okay... Danny-Boo." Star said. "I never lost faith..." She said as she still hugged him tightly.

That's when she realized something.

Sam.

She's probably sad to see this. Star sent a look to the goth, who was trying hard to act like she didn't care, when she obviously did.

It made Star feel a little sorry for her, all things considering.

She parted from Danny.

"I think you should let Sam know you're happy to see her too..."She said to her boyfriend.

Danny saw Sam and smiled, who smiled back. They hugged, though not as affectionately as his hug with Star.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Danny said as he hugged his best female friend.

Sam, seeing Star, saw her give a smile and nod.

Feeling some level of gratitude, Sam parted.

"Okay... don't keep your lady waiting..."Sam said after reluctantly letting go.

Danny was unsure, but decided to go back to Star and hug her again.

With Danny's back to Sam, Star mouthed "_Thank You" t_o her, which Sam smiled at.

It was then that Danny notice the presence of Wulf.

"Wulf! Long time no see, buddy..."Danny said happily upon seeing his ghostly friend.

_**"Saluton mia amiko**_..."Wulf said.

_**"Saluton mia amiko..**_."Danny said in Esperanto before Wulf licked him, covering his own face with his drool.

Star blinked in surprise as she saw her boyfriend speak Esperanto to the ghostly werewolf.

_"He keeps surprising me..._"Star thought in almost amusement as she saw Danny reconnect with the large ghost.

"How did you guys managed to find us so fast?..."Sam asked suddenly.

"We used the Specter Speeder and tried to follow the directions you sent us...we were on our way to the cave but saw you guys from up in the air...and here we are..."Tucker explained.

"I'm just really glad that neither of you are hurt..."Danny said, still voicing his relief.

"So, I take it that Star has already met Wulf..."Tucker couldn't help but add.

"Yeah, he was trying to help us all night and he managed to get our handcuffs off..."Star explained.

"He did? Thanks, Wulf..."Danny said in appreciation while Wulf just smiled in _"it's no big deal_" sort of way.

"Wait? _Trying?_ What does that mean?..."Tucker couldn't help but ask and Sam and Star both groaned in exasperation and exhaustion.

"What happened?..."Danny asked as he got the feeling that more went on than the girls were willing to admit.

"Later...we'll tell you later...right now I just want to go home, take a hot shower and get some sleep..."A tired Sam said.

"Me too..."Star said, looking just as drained.

Before Danny could say anything about that, he suddenly remembered something when Sam said the word _"home"._

"Wait...what time is it?..."Danny asked and Tucker checked his PDA.

"It's almost four in the morning..."Tucker said and Danny's eyes widened as he recalled something.

Something major!

"Guys, we got to hurry and get you back to Amity park..."Danny said quickly, remembering that they still had _another_ big problem to deal with here.

"I know...My dad must be worried sick..."Star said.

"Actually, he's not the one we should worry about...it's Colette threatening to bust you if Danny doesn't dump you..."Tucker said and Star gasped.

_**"WHAT?!**.._.'Star screamed and Sam looked shock as well.

"Colette did what?!..."Star shouted, looking absolutely furious.

"I'll explain on the way but we have to get back to Amity Park and fast..."Danny said as he activated the Specter Speeder.

The quartet of teens were now in the specter speeder and soon zoomed back to Amity Park, but not before waving goodbye to Wulf.

"Bye Wulf, thanks again for your help..."Sam shouted.

"Yeah, thanks...and sorry again for trying to clobber you..."Star said sheepishly.

"**Neniu granda afero, adiaŭ amikoj**..."Wulf said in Esperanto as he waved goodbye.

"He said "_No big deal, good bye friends_..."Sam answered and Star smiled at that.

Danny soon set the coordinates and soon the race against time was on.

They had to get Star home and fast!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Home At Last_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **How's this?

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	26. Home At Last

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 26: _**_**Home At Last**_

It was now 7:05 on the dot and a limousine was on it's way to the Strong home. Inside was a smirking Colette and a very worried Stella Bevier.

This morning, Colette came rushing home in a frenzy, hurriedly telling her that Star was not home and she wanted to see if she had come here. Stella had been stunned and came with her here.

"Colette, are you sure that your sister is not home?...'Stella asked, still worried.

Thar's when Colette started acting once again.

"It is true Mama...I had been there for our sleepover but it seems, sometime into the night, she went missing and I do not know where...Oh, poor Estelle.."Colette fake cried as she embraced her step mother and Stella was even more worried as she hugged her step daughter, who unknown to her was smirking for all it's worth.

_"She is so gullible.._."Colette thought as she let go of her step mother.

Stella was on her way to Star's home. She wanted to speak to Georgia and see for herself.

Colette was still smirking, since he step mother was doing exactly as she wanted. As soon as she sees that Estelle isn't there, she will call the cops, then Estelle's father and once Estelle gets back home, everything will go according to her plan.

_"I warned you Danny...I **always** get my way or else_..."Colette thought bitterly, still mad that he didn't give into her simple, reasonable request of dumping her stupid step sister and being all hers.

Well, this way, Estelle would finally be out of her hair and Danny would be without a girlfriend and she can have him without having to deal with her pesky step sister anymore.

It's a win-win for her.

If she can't have Danny,_ no one_ will!

* * *

They soon arrived to the Strong residence and as soon as Georgia answered the door, Stella started talking all in a panic before running inside, to look for her daughter.

**_"Estelle! Estelle! STAR!.._**."Stella shouted as she ran though the house and to her daughter's bedroom, while Colette and a confused Georgia followed.

"Mrs. Bevier! What is this about?..."Georgia demanded but was ignored once Mrs. Bevier made it to her daughter's bedroom.

Once she opened the door and saw the empty bed, she panicked. She then turned to Georgia.

_**"CALL THE POLICE!.**_.."Stella cried, looking positively horrified.

However, before Georgia could say anything, they suddenly heard the sound of a shower turning, getting all three women's attention. They then turned their attention to the door that leads to Star's private bathroom.

Suddenly it opened, revealing a recently showered Star Strong, dressed in nothing but her bathrobe and a towel in her hair.

Once Star noticed their presence, she screamed and looked embarrassed.

_**"AH! Can't a girl get some privacy?!..**_."Star shouted indignantly as she closed her bathrobe even tighter.

Colette's jaw dropped, while Georgia looked embarrassed and Stella looked apologetic and ultimately, relieved.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Star..."Stella apologized, but Colette looked flabbergasted.

"But...but...I...I...She wasn't here last night!..."Colette exclaimed to her step mother.

Star sent Colette a confused, annoyed look as she crossed her arms.

"What the heck are you talking about, Colette? And mom, why are you guys here?..."Star demanded, trying to sound angry and embarrassed.

"Well, you see dear...Colette says that you were not here when she came over for your sleep over..."Stella said, trying to make sense of this situation.

"Sleep over? What are you talking about? Colette wasn't here last night...'Star said in confusion.

_**"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T!**_..."Colette said immediately, only to realize her slip up.

"What?!..."Stella exclaimed in shock.

That's when Georgia chose to speak up.

"Actually, I can say that Star here was home on time...I heard her and she spoke to her father upstairs on the phone on her room and I woke her up 20 minutes ago to get ready for school..."Georgia said, confirming Star but Colette looked outraged.

_**"SHE'S LYING!**_ Estelle must have bribed her..."Colete shouted and Georgia glared at her.

"I already told you last night, you little brat, I can't be bought!..." Georgia said in disgust.

"Wait? What? Bribery?..."Stella asked in shock, while Colette turned to Star, who looked annoyed more than anything.

"Your stepdaughter tried to bribe me into saying where Star and her boyfriend went. My guess is she wanted to take the boy from her..."Georgia revealed, ignoring the glare Colette was sending her.

Stella, hearing this, sent a stunned and outrageous at the fake redhead.

"Is this true?..."Stella demanded.

_**"SHE TRICKED ME!**_..."Colette shouted in fury, while Star tried hard not to show a smug look.

"What the heck are you talking about, Colette?! I didn't even _speak _to you last night or see you!..."Star pointed out while Colette looked even angrier.

"I do believe that the only one who is trying to play tricks here, is you Colette..."Stella said in accusation and Colette looked horrified.

_**"BUT I'M NOT LYING THIS TIME**_!..."Colette shouted, only to realize her error too little too late.

_"This_ time?!...'Stella exclaimed in shock and accusation.

Star watched the entire thing unfold and smirked for all it's worth as she watched her hated stepsister dig herself deeper and deeper.

"M-Mama..."Colette let out, trying to look all innocent.

"So you **_lied_** to me last night?..."Stella demanded.

"Mama..."Colette whispered, not liking this at all.

She then tried to save herself.

"But...Estelle...Estelle is the one who had boys in her room last night! Two of them!...'Colette shouted.

"What?..."Stella looked surprised.

_**"WHAT?! I DID NOT!.**_.."Star shouted, looking offended.

"Yes, you did! I saw that famous ghostly boy Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton's unattractive friend being in your room, before flying off somewhere!..."Colette said.

"Oh please, if you are going to lie, at least make it believable..."Georgia scoffed, not buying it.

"No one was talking to you!..."Colette said rudely to the housekeeper.

"Hey, don't talk to Georgia like that, especially when you are in **_my_** house, in **_my_** room, interrupting **_my_** morning!..."Star shot at her step sister.

Suddenly, Stella got in between both girls, with a very serious look on her face.

More serious than Star could remember seeing on her, save for when she apologized a few weeks ago.

"Did Colette come here last night for a sleepover?...'Stella asked again.

"Nope..."Star said.

She then turned to Georgia.

"Did _**anyone else**_ come here last night?..."Stella asked, emphasizing _"anyone else"_

"No, there was no one here last night but me and Star here..."Georgia confirmed.

Stella then looked to Colette in shock, who just tried to look innocent.

"Colette? Does this mean you were out all night and didn't tell me where?!..."Stella demanded.

"But why does it matter, Mama? I don't have a curfew and I have spent the night in hotels before..."Colette pointed out.

Stella didn't like hearing this, especially given these circumstances.

'Well, maybe it's time that you do, since it's obvious I can't trust you to tell me where you are spending the night..."Stella said with her arms crossed.

Colette looked horrified, while Star kept smirking a mile wide.

"W-What do you mean?..."Colette shouted, not liking this at all.

"Colette, you lied to me about where you were last time and lied just now to get your sister into trouble...I am sorry but for the next month, during your grounding, you will be home at exactly 8pm on the dot and I am reducing your shopping budget in half during that time..."Stella ordered and Colette gasped in horror.

_**"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!.**_.."Colette shouted but Stella grabbed her arm.

"I am and you're father will be too once he hears about this _unacceptable_ behavior..."Stella said as she pulled her out, but not before turning to her other daughter.

"Star, I am very sorry to disturb your morning...maybe later, you and I can get some tea together...just you and me...'Stella said to her daughter.

Star just sent her a small smile.

"Sure, why not?..."Star said as she enjoyed watching Stella drag a whining Colette away.

"This isn't over Estelle! I don't know what you did but I will get even for this!..."Colette vowed before being dragged away by their mother while Georgia helped make sure they were out of the house.

Once done, the housekeeper went to Star

"So...anyway, get dressed, breakfast is waiting on the table and if you are fast, I can drop you off at school..."Georgia said to Star who nodded.

"Sure, thanks Georgia..."Star said appreciatively.

Once the housekeeper left her room, Star took her robe off, revealing that she was already dressed, having done so in the bathroom after a quick shower.

She then turned to a hidden camera in her room and went to her computer, revealing the faces of Danny, Sam and Tucker, who were now at home, but they saw the whole thing.

Once done, they all started laughing. Apparently, after they rushed Star home, just a few minutes before Georgia checked on her, Star set up this whole thing so they could witness her untangling Colette's entire evil plot.

They have all watched it and were relishing it.

"Oh man, did you see the look on her face when she got grounded!..."Tucker laughed.

"Priceless..."Danny laughed harder and harder.

"Sheesh, I think I found the one person in the world that's a bigger brat than Paulina..."Sam commented, still amused

"You have no idea..."Star said, happy that they managed to get away with this.

_**"NO!**_..."Was suddenly heard loudly outside, getting the quartet's attention.

Star got an idea as she grabbed the wireless webcam and went to her window and she got on tape the whole thing. Colette is still throwing her tantrum while their mom tries to force her into the limo to go home.

_**"THIS IZ SO NOT FAIR!.**_..'Colette screamed loudly, before being forced into the limo and driving away.

Once Star got it on film, she turned back to her computer

Danny and the others then turned to Star, with smirks on their faces.

"She's right...'Danny said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, it's not really fair..."Sam said in a meaningful way.

"Yeah, but it's a start...'Star said, pleased beyond belief.

After years of watching Colette get away scot free with all of her insults, lies, manipulation, bullying and _"borrowing",_ this was glorious!

Once the group was done laughing, Star heard a knock on her door.

"Star?..."Georgia's voice was heard.

"Oh, uh...just talking with Danny..."Star said and that seemed to be enough to convince Georgia.

"Well, hurry up, breakfast is getting cold...you can coo with your boyfriend after school..."Georgia said on the other side of the door.

Star blushed at that, before turning to the rest of Team Phantom.

"I guess this can wait until school..."Star said, before yawning loudly.

"Only if we don't fall asleep before getting there..."Danny said before yawning himself.

"Darn Ember...anyone...gotta get ready..."Sam said before logging off.

Tucker then said goodbye before logging up to get ready for school.

Danny did the same, but not before blowing a kiss to his girlfriend.

Once they were done, Star yawned before she went downstairs to get her breakfast and asking for some of the strong coffee her dad usually drinks before a big case.

_**RING**_

Star heard her phone ringing, a phone which Foley put back together after she explained that she used it's remaining battery to power up the HAM radio to contact them.

Star quickly answered it.

_"Hi again, Dad..."Star greeted._

_"Hi princess...Sorry it took a while to call you, you will not believe the kind of morning I had..._"Johnathan said in a tired voice.

_"I think I got you topped._.."Star thought but wisely kept quiet.

_"So, anyway I got good news.. the reason it took me a while to call you is because I was speaking with the Senator...he and I had managed to reach an agreement and if all goes well today, I will be able to come home the day after tomorrow.._."Johnathan said.

Star smiled widely, despite being so tired.

"Awesome, dad..."Star said as she kept eating and chatting with her father.

After a while, Georgia reminded her that she had a little thing called school that she really needs to get to. So, Star said goodbye to her father, finished the last of her breakfast and soon left with Georgia to get to school.

Despite all of the grief she went through last night and how tired she was right now, Star was just happy to be home.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Stuck_

**_Aftermath_**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again NeoMark for helping with the last few chapters.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** I think you mean Colette.

**61394: **:)

**Luiz4200: **How's this?

**qazse. ChrisZilla18: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415:** How's this?

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	27. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International._

* * *

**Stuck**

**_Chapter 27: Aftermath_**

The rest of the day has passed and it was now five in the afternoon and the members of Team Phantom had gotten out of detention. Star had returned to school after tea with her mother and now she was waiting for her boyfriend and his friends.

Due to the little sleep they had gotten last night, some of them (Danny mostly) fell asleep in class and Mr. Lancer didn't hesitate to give them detention. Star managed to avoid it since she had that extra coffee at breakfast but just barely.

As much as she was mad at Lancer, she can't exactly explain **_WHY_** Danny and the others fell asleep in class without risking his secret.

Anyway, the blonde girl met them once they were out.

"So, what's the damage?..."Star asked, worried for them.

"Nothing I'm not used to..."Danny said with a shrug.

Star sighed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened...if-

"Don't...'Sam stopped her.

"What happened, happened and Ember is the only one to blame...this is just one of the breaks with having a double life, but we have learned to live with it, so let's leave it at that..."Sam said and Star sent her a small smile at that.

"Well, I know what will cheer everyone up...coffee on me and bowling too..."Star said and Danny and the others smiled at that.

Anything was good after the kind of night that they had just had.

The members of Team Phantom soon left, neither were aware that a pair of angry green eyes were on them from a distance.

It is a very, very angry Colette Bevier, who had seen them leave the school. Her eyes were on Star, glaring daggers at her.

"I do not know what you did, Estelle...but I will get even, count on it..."Colette whispered furiously.

**_"COLETTE!_ **Come now! I said that we are going home now..."Stella said from the limo as Colette had been at school for a _"meeting"_ with her new club, the A-listers, which was mostly about _"confirming"_ her membership and talking about sports and clothes.

Now it was over and Stella is not playing games with this new curfew of hers.

_"One day..._"Colette thought angrily as she entered the limo, still mad that the one who got her into this trouble in the first place.

* * *

_Later_

_At the Bowling alley_

The members of Team Phantom, now perked up a little bit thanks to coffee, were happily playing the game, Danny was getting strikes and Tucker was taking score for the time being.

Unknown to either boy, while they were having their turns, Sam and Star had to talk.

"So...how was detention?..."Star asked and regretted it.

"Same as always...'Sam said, before sighing.

She decided to change the subject to something less bothersome.

"So... how'd it go your mom? The tea, I mean..."Sam asked.

Star smiled at that.

"Surprisingly well and get this...Colette is so forbidden to leave the house all weekend. Even her sleazy dad is siding with my mom on this..."Star said and Sam smirked when she heard that.

"Well... that's good to hear." Sam replied happy that that spoiled brat is getting punished for all of that trouble she caused.

Then there was an awkward silence. Both girls knew that they can't keep beating around the bush any longer.

"So... Manson?.."Star started.

"Yeah?..."Sam said, knowing where this is going.

"About what happened at Lake Eerie..."Star said.

"Yeah..."Sam repeated.

"I'm gonna assume this one adventure didn't automatically make us friends, right?..."Star said, knowing the reality of their situation.

Sam took a moment to think before, solemnly, nodding.

"You'd be right... but I do accept you as a teammate..."Sam admitted with her arms crossed.

"What about being Danny's_ girlfriend_?..."Star said and Sam tensed up.

This is a tense subject but it has to be said.

"I thought so...look-

'No...let me speak..."Sam said suddenly.

Star was listening and Sam sighed.

"You were right, I was jealous and I still am..I have feelings for Danny but it doesn't matter, he is with you because he _chose_ you...and maybe if I didn't wait so long, it wouldn't be like that..."Sam muttered bitterly, but she had to accept it now.

She can't place the blame on Star any longer.

"No offense, but I am happy with how things turned out and so is Danny...Look Manson...about the restraining order..."Star said and Sam looked at her.

"Look...since you saved me from the snake last night and backed off when Danny showed up at Lake Eerie, I have decided to give you another chance..."Star said and Sam look surprised.

"Pardon?...'Sam asked.

"I said I am willing to give you another chance...if you promise to stop spying on our dates and to stop degrading me whenever we meet, I am willing to let it go...As I said, we don't have to be friends, but we shouldn't be enemies. At least for Danny's sake..." Star said.

Sam was surprised.

"But...you saved me from that spider..."Sam couldn't help but point out and Star rolled her eyes.

"I know and I am still offering you an olive branch..."She said.

"So... truce?..."Star offered her hand.

Sam took her hand.

"Truce..."Sam said, before coming closer to whisper this.

"But don't forget this, even if Danny is dating you, I still care about him, so if you do anything to hurt him, you will be dealing with me and no restraining order is going to stop me..."Sam said in a warning tone.

Star blinked but realized that threat was out of lreal concern for Danny, not jealousy or possessiveness.

"Alright, but don't forget this...if you ever call me satellite or lay a hand on me physically, you will regret it..."Star warned.

"You slapped me first..."Sam pointed out.

"Point, but still...unless I do something to actually _deserve_ it, hands to yourself, or else...'Star warned.

Sam nodded.

That's when Danny got their attention.

"Sam, come on, it's your turn..."Danny called.

"Coming, Danny..."Sam said as she soon went to the lane.

Despite it all, Star smiled as she went to join her boyfriend as Manson bowled the ball.

All the while, Star was smiling.

"_Maybe it really wasn't all for nothing._.."Star thought as she sat next to her Danny-boo.

* * *

_Later_

After several games, the teens soon left the bowling alley, all trying to think of something else to do before they had to go home for curfew.

However, before they could decide, Danny's ghost sense went off and the other's notice.

"Ghost time..."Tucker said, realizing that a normal night was no longer an option.

Star then pulled her suit out of her backpack.

"I'll meet you in five minutes..."Star said as she ran quickly to a nearby bathroom to change.

"Is she going to use that disguise every time?..."Sam questioned.

"She does have a point...maybe we should consider investing in at least masks or something...'Tucker pointed out.

Before, Sam was against it, but she was actually thinking about it now.

However, before she could answer, they suddenly heard the sounds of explosions and people screaming.

Danny looked around and found a spot to change.

"I'm going ghost!..."He shouted as he morphed, before turning to his friends.

"I'll go on ahead..."Danny said as he flew in the direction of all of the commotion.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Danny soon arrived and saw what and who was causing all of the trouble.

"You again? Ember!..."Danny said in credulously as the ghostly diva was attacking a karaoke club.

Ember saw him and sent him a mocking look.

"Come back for another wet one, Baby pop!..."Ember teased and Danny growled at being reminded of that.

Just then, Tucker, Sam and a disguised Star showed up and Ember saw them.

"Dipstick! See you found your blonde doll..."Ember mocked.

Danny, annoyed, decides to get payback when he looks to Sam and Star.

"Ember kissed me while you were gone... without my consent..."Danny said the last part loudly and quickly, making them know that he didn't want it and never would.

Both of them gasped in horror and rage.

Ember was their reactions and scoffed.

"_Pfft.._. not my fault. Plus, I think I am a better kisser than you dorks..."Ember mocked.

Both girls glared and nodded at each other.

"Let's get her..."Sam said and Star nodded.

Danny soon went on and sent several ecto and ice blasts to Ember, while Tucker used a blaster to hit her but missed.

Ember sent a fist shaped blast at Danny, sending him flying several feet to the ground.

"Ha! I knew one of these days, you'd fall for me...'Ember mocked, while Danny was in the crater.

Before she could continue, Star cartwheeled over to her, with a furious look on her face as she held the Fenton light saber in her fists.

"Oh please..."Ember rolled her eyes while Star tried to swing at her.

"You almost got me and Manson killed and you kissed my boyfriend! You're toast!..."Star shouted as she kept swinging at her and Ember just dodged her.

Unknown to her, this wasn't an act of an angry girlfriend but part of an actual plan. While Star was distracting Ember, Sam was getting into position, with her wrist ray fully charged and ready to be used.

"A little more.."Sam said as she waited for the perfect opening.

**_"NOW!_**..."Sam shouted as she sent a blast, hitting Ember's guitar and Ember herself.

**_"AHHH!.._**.."Ember shouted as she got hit, looking her guard.

And leaving her wide open for this.

**_"TAKE THIS_**!..."Star shouted as she used the Fenton light saber and managed to land a hit on Ember.

A big one!

**_"AH!_**..."Ember shouted as she was sent flying away, before getting angrier and angrier.

That's it! I am through messing around with you two Phantom groupies!..."Ember said as she readied her guitar.

"Send me a postcard from Antarctica, losers!..."Ember shouted.

However, before she could use it, she suddenly found herself being sucked into something.

"What?! **_NO!_**..."Ember shouted as she realized that she had been distracted and forgot about Danny, who had gotten back up and pulled out his thermos while Ember was distracted by the girls.

**_"YES!.._**."Danny shouted as he sucked her back into the Fenton thermos.

Again.

Once she was locked inside, Danny landed and changed back, before turning to the girls.

"Nice one..." Danny congratulates both.

Both girls, despite apprehension, nodded to each other.

"Well... what now?..." Tucker asked.

Sam and Star were also curious. They had already gone bowling and dealt with Ember.

Tucker is right, now what?

Suddenly, there was growling heard and everyone turned to see that Danny looked a little sheepish.

"How about some grub? I'm getting pretty hungry..."Danny said and Star giggled.

"I know a great place where we can get some ramen...don't get me wrong, I like the Nasty Burger, but we can use some variety...plus, they have some vegan options...'Star said as she turned to Sam.

The gothic girl smiled.

"I'm in..."Sam said.

Danny smiled.

"Me too..."He said and Tucker grinned.

"Sweet..." Tucker said.

The members of Team Phantom soon left to go get some ramen together and Sam and Star were finally at peace as their newly formed, long term truce was still in place.

So the teenagers continued to enjoy the rest of their evening, knowing that right now, they are safe, within their home town and have just learn to get along with each other and that was good enough for them. Neither knew what the future had in store for them now, but at the very least, the two have learned that they are capable of co-existing with each other and have learned that they can work together when they have to.

For now, that was enough.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N(1):** Thanks again NeoMark.

* * *

**A/N(2):  
**

_And done :)_

_I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for: **61394,****aquestionableprecence , Arytec13, Batguy01, biginferno, Blue Marvel 0 , cg037, the Champions,ChrisZilla18 ,Chester A Bum, chessmasteroftheuniverse, ChobeeBoy , Danifan3000, Dani Manson, Ephemerian, epixScott1 , devilxknight86, DJ Rodriguez, fatcatjohn, Fiona Starblade, guilhermefinamori , Guest(1), Guest (2), Guest(3), Holiday tomorrow, Invader Johnny,Jebest4781,kombatant88 , Lost, Leonardo, Luiz4200 ,Marines 94 , Mazamba, MeteorElDrago,MidwestMexican, mikaela2015, NeoMark,Oryans, Phantom Fan 21,PhantomJedi240, qazse, RawToonage press, schiffer441 ,sigmadanny, SofiPhan29 ,Themetavoorhes , Ultra Phantom, ****wacky620** and **Wiseguy2415**_

_Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

**A/N(3)**:Be on the look out for **Swapped**, a side story by NeoMark.

* * *

For old times sake, here are some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Thanks ;)

**qazse: **NeoMark has plans for another side story, so be on the look out :)

**Ultra Phantom: **Thank you :)

**Chriszilla18: **Yes, it is :)

**Invader Johnny: **Glad that you enjoyed it :)

**Luiz4200: **I got some inspirations from that scene.

**61394: **You and me both :)

* * *

_**:) It's been a blast, everyone :)**_


End file.
